Unrequited
by Bahamut.girl
Summary: Yuffentine! UNREQUITED. a feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded. Vincent and Yuffie are having a secret love affair. Vincent intends on keeping it secret, But the unrequited love she has for him slowly eats away at her.
1. Chapter 1

**UNREQUITED****-** A feeling, especially love,

not returned or rewarded.

The "String of birthday's" was discovered a year earlier when the retired members of AVALANCHE discovered that during the month of September they were having to make the trip to Tifa's bar four times in one month for Barret's, Cid's, Tifa's and Yuffie's birthday. It became too exhausting for the close knit of friends, who lived rather far apart, to be making the trip so often in just four weeks. So in an agreement of convenience, they decided on a Mass Vacation, in which they would all meet up in Seventh Heaven on September first and stay until the end of the month. Celebrating for the whole thirty days.

This was the first year Mass Vacation was to take effect, and as planned, everyone showed up on the first day of September. Barret's birthday was first, falling on September second, his boisterous attitude belied his age of thirty seven. As always his energetic attitude was invited as he was the first to arrive. He gave Cloud a hearty shake followed by a lung hollowing hug, and kissed Tifa on the cheek. Marlene ran straight to Denzel, ready to follow him in any mischief he had devised since their last visit. Tifa's birthday was next. She was born on the tenth and would be turning twenty six. She had spent a week making the extra rooms livable for her friends' month long stay. Cloud assured her that after spending weeks "Roughing it" in the wilderness during their travels, that any room with a bed in it would be fine for them. But she was adamant on the level of comfort she was to provide for them. Cid's birthday fell on the nineteenth, and as he arrived, his age of thirty eight was clearly evident in the deep lines etched in his face. He kicked open the door to the bar, carrying several bags in each hand as a cigarette hung loosely from his lips. It almost fell out several times as he grunted complaints about Shera bringing too much stuff. He nodded to the others before asking which room he could "Unload this Shit!", as he so eloquently put it. Yuffie's birthday fell on the Autumn Equinox, the first day of fall. This she was very proud of. The twenty second of September in Wutai was an honored day to be born on, and each year she made it known to all her friends. This year she would be turning twenty two. She arrived with an air of enthusiasm and exuberant youth and ran straight to Tifa so they could talk wildly about all the things that have happened since they last saw each other. Reeve arrived next, with Cait Sith balancing leisurely on his shoulder. Reeve would not be staying for the whole month, but would surely pop by more often while the others were in town. Shelke crept in next. She had tried to be social and stopped by the bar every once in a while, but her social skills hadn't changed since her days with Deepground. Still she was welcomed and was given several hugs as she arrived. Vincent and Naniki arrived at the same time. Vincent was holding a large bag as he shouldered the door open for Naniki. Yuffie squealed in delight jumping over the bar counter and almost falling on her face.

"Red!" she fell to her knees in front of him grabbing his large face with her hands and pressed her forehead to his. It was a greeting, a special moment they shared. Yuffie had been in Wutai for the better part of the year, but she visited Naniki often. He was the only, out of the group, who held a small obsession with Materia, as Yuffie did. She gave him a tight hug then stood.

"Oh hey Vincent" she waved to the tall man standing next to Red XIII "What's in the bag?"

Vincent shrugged "Im not sure, it's not mine"

"They're chocobo eggs, Yuffie, and I've brought one for you too" the large red feline said, taking the bag from Vincent with his teeth and gently opened the folds of cloth protecting three large eggs.

"Oh Red, where did you get these?" her eyes opened wide at the size of the large eggs.

"I'll explain later, right now I have to get these things warm" He loped over to a large red couch, gently placed the eggs on it and curled up next to them.

"Well it looks like everyone's here!" Tifa said

"Not everyone" Shelke's monotone voice cut in "I have a friend interested in meeting Barret Wallace, I hope you don't mind, I've invited her for tomorrow"

"A friend? For me?" Barret was suddenly interested in the conversation "Is she cute?"

"She is a well maintained female, age thirty six, approximately five feet-six inches...an..."

"I don't care about all that mumbo jumbo! Is she stacked?!"

Shelke looked puzzled "Im sorry, I do not understand your question"

Everybody laughed. Tifa took Shelke into the corner to explain what Barret was talking about as the catching up continued. Yuffie made her rounds, making it a point not to talk about her own birthday. She approached Cid and Shera first.

"Heeeeyyya Cid! Heeeyy Shera!"

"Hey kid, how ya been?" he eyed her curiously as she bounced in place holding something behind her back. "What'cha got there?"

Yuffie looked stricken "Wha? You don't remember?" She pouted

Cid looked up trying to remember, nothing came "Nah, what it is?" He said gruffly

"You promised me your mastered Fire3 if I brought you Wutai rolling tobacco. Don't you remember?" She stomped a foot.

"Uh...oh yeah. It's uh...on The Shera. I'll get it tomorrow" he snatched the pouch of prized smoking tobacco.

"Heyyy!" she tried reaching for it

"Don't worry, you know im good for it"

When Yuffie finished catching up with Cid and Shera, and hinting more than once that they should have some children, she tried talking to Barret. That didn't go to well. He couldn't stop going on about this new chick that Shelke was supposed to hook him up with. So after repeated attempts she moved on to Vincent. When Yuffie saw that he was the only one who wasn't have a friendly 'Lets catch up' conversation, she headed straight for him. As always he stood on the outskirts of the bar, choosing the company of himself and enjoying observing rather than participating. He didn't even flinch as she approached.

"Hey Vinnie. So what have you been up to these days?" she stood expectantly in front of him. He dragged his gaze from the window to the young girl in front of him. Had he taken the time to observe her when he first arrived he would have noticed that she was not a young girl anymore. She was a woman. He studied her body language, which portrayed the graceful movements of an adult female. One who knows her body. She no longer carried the scrawny limbs he once believed couldn't wield a weapon like the conformer. Her hair was a tad longer, though not the traditional Wutai length of brushing the back, or pulled tightly into a bun. But it no longer had the tom-boyish feel. He took in her womanly figure. Noting how she grew shapely hips and the suggestive curve of her waist. Her breast's were fuller and were accented by the low V-neck shirt she wore. He was torn from his observations by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Vincentttttt. Geez am I that boring?" She smiled. Not only had her body matured, but she too had undergone major changes since he last saw her. Her self conscious annoyance and need to always fill the silence with banter had transformer into well cultured politeness. Though she was the same outgoing, friendly Yuffie they all knew. It was Vincent who hadn't seen her in the longest amount of time and noted the drastic change in her. She had really grown.

"Yuffie" he nodded, as if acknowledging her presence was enough for her. It wasn't.

"Come on Vince. What's been going on in your life? Any ladies?" She batted her eyes suggestively.

"No"

"Men?"

He looked at her strangely "No"

"Fine. If your not gonna talk, im gonna go find to someone else" She turned on her heel.

"Wait Yuffie...how...have you been?"

She smiled before turning around

"Eh, can't complain. I got a boyfriend!" he raised an eyebrow "Well sort of. It's this Prince my dad wants me to hook up with. He's pretty cool, we actually get along. And Vincent he has the most amazing eyes! Greener than gysahl greens!"

"So your getting married...that's" he took a sip of wine "that's good news"

"Ugh, not really. I mean he's a great guy and all but im just not ready to settle down, ya know? He wants the typical Wutaian woman: silent, respectful, never takes her eyes off the floor kinda woman. That's just not me." she looked down as she shuffled her feet "My dad say's I have a lot to learn before im worthy of him. He say's im too fiery, too challenging. Wutai men don't like a woman who talks back" Yuffie didn't know why she was telling all this to Vincent. He seemed genuinely interested, but she hadn't told anybody else about her betrothed 'so-called-perfect' prince.

"Well, he sounds like an ass to me" the worlds slipped out. Yuffie's jaw dropped open "Im sorry. It's not my place to say"

"Vincent that was awesome" she laughed "You couldn't be more right!" They shared a moment of silence, smiling at their newfound revelation. Vincent allowed himself a small smile, but only because the wine made it easier to do so.

"It's really great seeing you Vince"

"You too Yuffie"

She started to walk away but turned "I hope you got me something really nice for my birthday. If not I think im fine with the comment you just gave me. I'll never forget it as long as I live"

"Glad I could give you such a worthwhile memory" he tipped his glass to her. She gave him a two finger salute before heading to someone else.

'_Wow he's so different' _Yuffie thought, remembering a silent, sulking figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNREQUITED**- A feeling, especially love,

not returned or rewarded.

The first night went well: Everyone arrived safely, No items were lost, Greetings were exchanged. All in all it was a first good night. Drinks were passed around. And after the kids went to sleep, the adults sat around a few tables, drinks in hand, to catch up. They talked about what had been going on in their lives since last year and laughed about old times. Barret was the loudest. He was hushed repeated times by Tifa and once by Cloud. His birthday was the following day and his excitement was eminent. Naniki had pulled up his own chair and sat perched atop it like a gargoyle guards a castle. Every few minutes he would turn his head to check on his chocobo eggs. He would make a great father one day. Vincent was beside him with a wine glass in hand. Quietly contributing to the circus of discussion with half hearted smiles and nods of his head. Shera was leaning, half dozed, on Cid's shoulder. She had long ago come to terms with knowing that she would never have the connection that comes with saving the world. Cloud and Tifa sat beside each other, Clouds hand absently grazing a thumb across her lower back while they talked. Yuffie was leaning in a chair with her legs resting on the table. Reeve and Shelke had left some time ago, claiming they were tired.

"So Cid, When are you and Shera gonna pop some kids out?" Yuffie asked.

"When we fuckin' feel like it" Cid said causing Shera to smack him in the arm. Everybody laughed.

"So what about you Yuffie? What have you been up to?" Tifa asked "Any plans for children in the _near_ future?"

She shrugged "Nah, im sure my dad wants me too, but im definitely not the motherly type. What about you Tifa?"

"Kids are definitely gonna be part of our future. But as of now we are happy with just Denzel" She placed a hand on Clouds leg, who smiled.

"Naniki's gonna be a father soon" Yuffie said, everybody subconsciously looked over to the eggs sitting on the red couch.

"That's right Yuffie, and so are you. You'd better be ready for the responsibility. They're tough when their first born"

"Oh, Im ready for it" She stood up "But right now, im tired, so goodnight. I'll see you all in the morning" She threw her arms around the large cats neck before heading upstairs.

"I think we're gonna go to bed too. Tomorrow is the first party and I want to be rested up for it" Cloud said grabbing Tifa's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

"That's right! Tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY! I want you all rested up!" Barret boomed, pointing to each person then headed up the stairs. Naniki jumped down from his chair, headed for the eggs and curled up beside them on the red sofa. Cid picked a sleeping Shera up and carried her to their room. Vincent didn't immediately go to bed after everyone else did. He stayed downstairs with a millimeter of wine swirling at the bottom of his glass. _'Everyone's changed so much' _He thought '_Especially her' _Vincent didn't come to Yuffie's last birthday party. In fact it had been well over a year and a half since he had seen her. The others were more accustomed to the more matured version of her. Vincent on the other hand had last seen Yuffie as the young, spunky and frankly loud version of her. The Yuffie he knew wouldn't have been the first one to head off to bed. Every action, every movement of her body screamed 'Woman' and Vincent found himself glancing at her more than once throughout the night. She was a totally new person, and he was as curious as he would have been meeting a stranger. He wanted to know more about her, get to know her all over again.

When Vincent came down to breakfast, he found the bar transformed. Two long tables had been placed together to fit the former members of AVALNCHE. A white table cloth held food enough to feed an army. Cid, Shera, Barret, Shelke and Cloud were already stuffing themselves while Tifa served them happily. Yuffie, he noted, had not woken up yet.

"Good morning Vincent" Tifa was the first to notice him.

"Good morning" he said.

"Sit down and eat"

"Thank you" Vincent sat at the foot of the table and placed two slices of toast and a couple pieces of bacon on his plate. He over heard Barret talking to Shelke.

"So when is she coming over?"

"I told her to come to Seventh Heaven at six" Shelke said

"Alright! I should be plenty drunk by then!" Barret stood and walked up the stairs to find Marlene.

"Marlene!" He yelled. She came out of Denzels room "You want a new dress?!"

"Yeah!" she squealed "Can Denzel come too?"

Barret threw a look at Tifa.

"Yeah he can go" Tifa said. Barret took each kid by the hand and headed out. Not long after Vincent finished eating he heard the jubilant steps of Yuffie treading down the stairs.

"Morning everybody" She jumped passed the last two steps and much to his dismay, passed him up and headed straight for Red. She crouched beside him as they hovered over the chocobo eggs.

"Any movement?" She asked him

"Not yet. But it'll be soon. I can tell" His one eye never moving from the living orbs as if they would crack at any moment.

"Good, I just love baby chocobos. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked earnestly

"Yes actually, you can go buy some greens for them"

"Sure what kind?"

"Um, well Gysahl greens of course. Sylkis greens for rapid growth, Krakka greens for health and immunities. Um...Pahsana greens and Tantal greens should do it. Can you remember all that?"

"Can do!"

"And take Vincent with you"

"Wha? Why?"

"I don't know, he looks kinda bored" Naniki was wise beyond his years. Though his diplomatic use of the word 'bored' was an understatement. Vincent was praying for an excuse to leave the bar. He knew that as soon as the kids got home and if he was the only one without a mission for the day, he would be left to babysit. He dreaded the thought of himself as a child watcher and amused himself with thoughts of playing 'house' or 'hide 'n' seek'. He stood a little too enthusiastically when Yuffie approached.

"Hey Vinnie, are you busy today?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"I have not made any plans for today, no"

"Good cuz' your coming with me" she grabbed his hand and hauled him out the door. Naniki waited until they were out of earshot before he let out a small chuckle.

"Yuffie..." the large cat shook his head.

Outside, Vincent almost tripped over himself several times before he finally pulled his hand away from Yuffie's secure grasp.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"We're gonna get some greens for the kids"

"Marlene and Denzel?"

"No! The choco's" she laughed

They arrived at the shop within thirty minutes. It was a small shop, with a sign so rusted it was barely readable. Vincent held the door open for Yuffie as they entered. She made a bee line for the front counter while he busied himself with loitering around, gazing at the inventory.

Yuffie slapped a crumpled piece of paper down on the counter and pushed it toward the shop owner.

"Greens! I need em'" she motioned toward the man. He was a middle aged man with tiny eyes that were enlarged by thick glasses.

"All of these?"

"You betcha'"

"Just give me a second to get this all together" He turned and headed to a room in the back of the already tiny shop. Yuffie leaned against the counter and looked around to occupy herself until the man returned with her greens. She gazed around the petite store noticing that it was quite quant from the inside. Not that she'd want to spend more than ten minutes in here. But it wasn't as bad as it looked from the outside. The stock was very diverse, ranging from Greens to Materia and even a small section of weapons. Through cursory glances she saw Vincent staring at a large sword hanging on the wall. She watched him for a second, running his long metallic fingers over the sharp edge of the long blade. He must have seen her in the reflection of it because he turned around and caught her staring at him. She blushed and looked at the floor. When she looked up again he was smiling at her.

"Yuffie!?" came a voice entering the shop.

She looked up to a familiar face. Though not one she was pleased to see.

"Oh hey Adam" her voice lacked it's usual spunk. It obviously went unnoticed by him as he made his way over to her. He spread his arms wide for a hug but was quickly stifled by Yuffie, holding out her hand for a handshake. He blushed and took it.

"How have you been?" he asked

"I've been good. Just visiting my friend Barret for his birthday"

"Oh I know. I still work with Shelke at the WRO. Women were lined up asking her to be introduced to Barret. She chose Lee."

"Lee is the woman coming to meet Barret tonight?" Yuffie was shocked. Her and Vincent had worked with Lee as well as Adam in the WRO a few years ago. Adam was a good looking guy by anyone's standards, his dusty blonde hair brushed just passed his eyebrows, never covering his striking blue eyes. He had asked Yuffie on a date more than once, but she gently let him down saying she was busy with Deepground stuff. She never expected to see him here.

"You look really great Yuffie. You've changed a lot" He said looking her up and down. She felt a little scrutinized under his gaze and turned away. She caught Vincent's glare and sent him a "HELP ME" face. He was at her side within seconds.

"Adam you remember..."

"Vincent Valentine" He chimed in "Hello Sir" he stuck out a hand. When it wasn't returned he lowered it slowly "Don't you remember me?"

"No"

"We worked in the WRO together"

"..."

"Oh...well...uh I gotta go...it's was great seeing you Yuffie. Maybe I'll see you around some time"

"Bye Adam" She said and watched him leave before turning to Vincent. "Thank you. That was really awkward"

"I lied"

"What do you mean?"

"I did remember him"

"Haha Vince! I knew you had it in you!"

After they paid for the Greens the walk home was wracked with silence. Though it was a comfortable silence, one shared with friends. Yuffie carried one bag cradled in her arms, while Vincent had two. Though it was usually Yuffie who broke the silence, another change he noted, it was Vincent this time who had something to say.

"He's right you know"

"Who was right?"

"Adam"

"How so?"

"You have changed. Everything about you is different, and yet the same"

"Vincent, your not making any sense"

"...I guess im not"

"But I think your right. After all I have let my hair grow out a bit"

"It looks nice"

"Thank you. I wish my dad was as nice as you. I was very proud of my extra two inches, and as soon as I showed him he says 'That's great Yuffie, just twelve more to go and you'll be a real lady of Da Chao' Hmph can you believe that?"

"Hair does not make a lady" he said and Yuffie stopped walking, he turned around to see why she had stopped "What's wrong Yuffie?" she was looking at him strangely.

"Your absolutely right" she whispered then continued walking "I never knew you felt that way. I mean Aeris! She was a _real _lady. Her hair almost touched the floor. And Tifa! Geez I feel like a poor second cousin next to them. But it's nice to know that I don't have to have huge boobs and long flowing hair to be a _real_ lady. You've just made my day Vincent"

Tifa waited an hour past due time to open up the bar. Before letting the flow of drinkers in, she locked the doors so Barret could open his birthday presents from his friends in peace. He was very pleased with his gifts but insisted they starts the drinking. Once the bar was full and the first round of drinks were passed around, things started to liven up. At six o' clock on the dot, Lee arrived.

"Barret this is Lee Portane" Shelke said

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Wallace"

"Please call me Barret. And the pleasure is all mine" He grabbed Lee's hand and gave it as soft a kiss as he could manage. She flushed and was whisked away for a dance with the large man. Shelke smiled, though it still looked strange when she did so.

"Hey Yuffie!" Cid's said

"What's up old man"

"You know how to dance right?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Good. Let's show em' what we got then" Cid walked Yuffie to the dance floor and they danced to the fast moving song. She laughed most of the time at Cid's attempt at fast dancing but after they learned each others movements, they were actually quite good. Everybody clapped as the tempo rose and Cid swung Yuffie around. Vincent watched from a booth in the corner. Wishing he had the courage of Cid, and ask Yuffie to dance.

'_Why am I thinking this? Surely Yuffie deserve's a better man than me. Don't forget what happened last time. Don't forget how much it hurt. Yes, Yuffie deserves much better'_

After the song ended, Cid, Yuffie, Barret and Lee were rewarded a round of applause. She graced Cid with a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Tifa behind the bar.

The rest of the night went as smoothly as drunken party's can go. Lee left with promises to call Barret and attend the other three party's that were planned for the month. Cid and Shera turned in early as most old couples do. Cloud and Tifa shortly after them. The rest of the drunken party found the closest room to collapse in and fell into an inebriated slumber. Yuffie went one last time to check on Red and the "kids" before heading to her room. When she opened the door, she was assaulted by the smell of liquor and the loud snores of whom she assumed to be Barret. She switched on the lights and confirmed her suspicions. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep and began to snore louder. She tried to shake him.

"Barret! You big lug, your in my bed!"

No answer, she kicked the side of the bed.

"Barret damnit! Where am I supposed to sleep?" After several attempts to wake him she finally got fed up and left him to stink up her bed.

"You better not piss in my sheets!" She said before shutting the door. She headed straight for Vincent's door. Obviously she couldn't sleep with Cid and Shera. Who know's what they do at night. Same went for Tifa and Cloud. Naniki slept on the couch downstairs. Vincent was the only logical choice left.

She knocked quietly and when no reply came she slowly opened the door.

"Hello?" Yuffie stretched a blind arm out in the dark. "Vinnie?" She stepped further into the room, feeling her way around in the blackness that engulfed it. Her hand hit skin and she flushed when her pinky finger grazed across an erect nipple. She drew her hand away and took a step back. Then she heard footsteps making their way across the room. Her pupils were dilated when Vincent lit a candle in the corner of the room, but it didn't take long for her eyes to adjust. He'd always preferred candles to artificial light. Though Yuffie was glad for the dimness, it made it that much easier to hide her glowing red face. But then she saw him and the heat rose further to her face and throughout her body ending between her legs. He was no longer shrouded in clothing. In fact he only wore his usual black pants and pointy golden boots. His bare chest was exposed, even his bandana had been removed. Yuffie caught her breath as he sauntered over to her with the confidence of a man with a perfect body. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his immaculate torso. His pale skin seemed to glow in the firelight as her eyes traveled up to his exposed neckline, a part of his body she had never seen before. His clothes were a metaphor for the wall he hid behind. He felt safe behind the large collar of his cloak and rarely, if at all, removed it. He smiled lightly as he approached her. His smile was broken by the look of sorrow and curiosity on her face. She was staring at his chest.

"Vincent, what happened?" her voice was tiny, like a child. He looked down at the dozens of tiny scars that graced his chest and back, now white from age though still puffy with pain.

"Hojo" was all he said. She absently raised a hand to touch a two inch long one on his peck. Her fingers traced over the old lines as if she was reading brail on his swollen skin. It burned with her touch. He breathed in deeply then grabbed her hand and slowly pulled it away. He held it for a few seconds before releasing it back to her.

"Do you need something Yuffie?"

"uh..yeah..it's just that...uh...Barret fell asleep in my room. All the other rooms are taken. I was wondering if I could...um...sleep on your floor"

"No"

"Oh, uh...ok" she turned to leave. He grabbed her by the wrist stopping her in mid turn.

"Do you really think im so crude Yuffie?" His voice was low and seductive, another thing she had never seen on him before.

"What?"

"Of course I will not let you sleep on the floor. _I_ will sleep on the floor, _you_ can have the bed"

She pulled back "No Vincent, im not gonna kick you out your bed. The floor is fine for me, I've slept on worse" he didn't even answer her before he was removing extra pillows and blankets from the closet. She walked the distance to the closet and pulled the blankets from his hands.

"Thanks Vinnie, I wont bother you I promise...though I might snore"

"Yuffie, im not going to let you sleep on the floor"

"Fine, if _you_ sleep on the floor then _im_ sleeping on the floor" She threw the blankets down defiantly and began setting them up to her preference. Vincent sighed and undid the made bed that Tifa had spent so much time on. He too threw the blankets down and began setting them up next to Yuffie's chaotic excuse for a bed. Though it had been years since the travels and fighting and camaraderie, sleeping side by side was so habitual for them. It wasn't even noticed when he laid down beside her.

She propped herself up in accordance.

"Thanks a lot Vincent. I'll kick Barret out in the morning"

"It's really not a problem Yuffie"

"It was a crazy night ha?"

"Hm, which part?"

"Probably the part where Barret tried to show off to Lee by lifting her over his shoulders. But his drunk ass fell over. I swear I couldn't stop laughing"

"I think my favorite part was your and Cid's dance"

"Who knew Cid was such a good dancer. You should've joined in, it was fun"

"...maybe next time"

"Really? Wow you really have changed. And im not talking about your hair"

"Yuffie...I haven't changed. Im still the same person I was lying in that coffin"

"That's nonsense! Your totally different! I'll admit I was a little afraid of you when we first woke you up. But look at us now. Sleeping right next to each other"

"You wouldn't be so relaxed if you knew the things I've done" His voice was low, just above a whisper.

"Don't try to scare me now Vince, Im already too tired to find another bed" she joked. He couldn't make her understand. She was just too pure to realize that some sins are just too terrible to forget. Some souls were just too spoiled and could never go back to being sweet and ripe. He decided to drop the subject. He rolled over and blew out the candle, their only source of light.

"Don't snore too loud"

"Haha." she said sarcastically "Goodnight Vincent"

"Sweet dreams Yuffie"

When Yuffie woke in the morning she snuggled into the soft mattress beneath her. Wait. Mattress? She sat up and looked around. It looked as though Vincent's room had been hit by a tornado. He wasn't in the room and she was lying on his mattress which had been placed on the floor. She threw her covers off and headed down the stairs to the long eating table. Vincent was sitting at the head of it again with a smug smile on his face. She kept eye contact with him until she made her way to the seat next to his.

"What? You said you wanted to sleep on the floor" He couldn't help but smile through the heavy collar of his cloak.

"I said the floor, not the mattress _on_ the floor" Her morning smile was radiant. Her hair was still slightly disheveled from the nights sleep. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Next time your just gonna have to be more specific"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Readers!!!!! Thank you for reading the third chapter in my all time favorite fic that I've come up with. All of your reviews make my day. Id like to say that I once read somewhere that there was a brown Chocobo. I tried to find it again, via internet, but have yet to find anything one a brown one. However I have already written it into my story and I don't feel like taking it out. Im truly sorry if I offend anybody in my decisions, though I hope you enjoy it just as well. Please tell me what you think. _

**UNREQUITED-** a feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.

Two days after Barret's party, Yuffie still wasn't caught up on sleep. She'd spent the first day helping Tifa clean up the bar, which must have been contaminated with at least 12 different types of diseases. The second day Tifa called for a girls day out. Which consisted of shopping for new clothes for the upcoming events, getting ice cream and sitting at the park talking about "Girl stuff". And even after several attempts, Shera and Tifa still couldn't explain to Yuffie exactly what "Girl stuff" consisted of. So, after unsuccessfully trying to change the subject to Shurikens, Materia, Wutai and even Red XIII, Yuffie stalked off by herself. She eventually made it back to the bar but not without a light tinge of sunburn on her nose and cheeks.

Yuffie pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and rolled to her side. She expected to be asleep before her head hit the pillow. But she laid in bed for the better part of thirty minutes before she got frustrated and sighed loudly in the dark.

"Ugh...Where's a damn heard of sheep when you need them?" She punched at her pillow a few times, stuffing it under her head. She stared out of her window. The curtains hid most of the night sky from view, though she was just barely able to make out a full moon. Her thoughts strayed to Vincent. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't get the thought of his bare chest out of her mind. She was by no means thinking dirty thoughts. Though his torso was remarkably chiseled, it was the deep scars that burned into her memory the most. How much has Vincent suffered? Yuffie shivered in the night at the thought of what he must have been through in his elongated life. And yet his mind was not scarred. Not as much as it had once been. He had changed so much since she had last seen him. A year and a half ago he still carried the weight of Lucrecia's death with him. She was sure it was a burden he would never rid himself of. Now he was changed. As if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He ever walked different, lighter almost. Yuffie wasn't sure if Vincent would ever fully forgive himself of his former sins, but if he pardoned himself from at least a few, then at least he was in the right direction.

Her eyelids had just began to get heavy when she heard a scratch at her bedroom door. She looked at the clock. One thirty in the morning. Lifting the blankets from her body she went to answer the door, ready to explode on any person who was keeping her from sleep. She cracked it open and peeked out. She saw nothing.

"Yuffie?" she heard Naniki's voice and looked down realizing why she hadn't seen him at first.

"What's wrong?" She said

"It's time. One egg has begun movement, the others will begin to deliver soon"

"Great timing. I have barely slept in days and just when I was about to fall asleep the little bastard's decide to be born"

"Im sorry Yuffie. But I think you should be a part of this. It really is a miracle of life"

"Im coming, im coming. I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes"

Yuffie shut the door and walked to the side of her bead where she kept a pair of black fuzzy slippers. She decided against a robe since it was still Autumn and was likely to be warm enough without one.

When she came down stairs she saw Red engrossed in the birthing process of the baby chocobo's. They had been set on a soft blanket and a few towels were set aside for clean up. Vincent was also there. Standing beside the large feline looking down at the now moving eggs. She wondered why it seemed as though he never slept. But then remembered that he had slept for thirty years and was probably tired of sleeping. Or at least catching up on lost time.

"What's the scoop?" she asked approaching the makeshift nest and sat cross legged beside Red.

"If you listen closely you can hear chirping inside. That is the first stage of hatching. Pretty soon a beak will break a small hole, and then it will begin to tear down the rest of the shell" Naniki said.

"What? It hasn't even broken through yet? How long is this gonna take?" Yuffie stood and walked over to the red couch a few feet away.

"Well it's about a two to six hour process. Depending on the bird"

"Then why, for the love of Odin, did you drag me down here?"

"Im sorry Yuffie, I thought you would want to be here"

"Im sorry. I do want to watch. Im just beat, that's all" She curled her legs up against herself on the couch and watched their progress from a few feet away. Vincent walked over to her and sat beside her.

"If you want to doze off, I will wake you when it is further along" he said

"Nah. I was having trouble falling asleep in my room anyway. I doubt it'll be different down here"

Yuffie rubbed her leg. Wishing now that she had opted for a robe. Her skimpy sleep attire of small black shorts and a tank top to match, was a little too revealing for her taste. She didn't expect Vincent to be down here and felt a little scrutinized under his gaze.

As if on cue, he removed a small blanket from behind the sofa and laid it across her. She was a little surprised at first, almost as if he was reading her mind. But she accepted the shield gratefully.

"Thanks"

"What kind of breeds are you hoping for?" Vincent asked her after a moment of staring at the shaking egg.

"You know me, if I had it my way, these birds would be made out of Materia" she said, Vincent laughed.

"Hm, that sounds right"

"You know about breeds?"

Vincent nodded "Growing up, my father was good friends with a chocobo breeder. I learned a lot from him. At one point I actually wanted to be a choco farmer"

"What happened?" Yuffie asked, already engrossed in the story.

"My mother died. So I became a Turk at the age of..." Vincent looked up as if he was trying to remember a time long ago. Indeed it was "...nineteen"

Yuffie yawned "What was your mothers name?"

"Hm, Jezebel Valentine" Vincent said with a smile

"That's a beautiful name" Yuffie yawned again "What made you decide to become a Turk?"

"After my mother passed, my father changed. He was distant. We hardly spoke, so I decided to leave and do something that I thought would make my mother proud. I had no idea then what I was getting myself into. The Turks were not what I expected. But it turned out okay I guess. I learned to fight, how to use a weapon...Yuffie?" Vincent smiled a half smile at the sight of the sleeping girl beside him. She was curled into a ball with her face resting peacefully on her hands. Her mouth was slightly open. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and whispered.

"Goodnight Yuffie"

Naniki watched the gentle motion of the normally stoic man on the couch. Wondering when the sudden change had occurred that caused Vincent to perform such an action, or if it was merely the charm of the woman Yuffie had grown to be. It was true that the change in Yuffie was evident for even a man like Cid to see. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman. But it was the inner changes in her that were most apparent. She was wiser, not so naive, and less goofy than before. But she still held the same charm. She was a likeable person and got along with almost everyone she met. Red was sure that before long she would have a swarm of men surrounding her. Though he never expected one of those men to be Vincent Valentine.

A few hours of constant effort produced a tiny hole in the first egg. Naniki sighed in happiness, nodding at Vincent to wake Yuffie, who was still asleep on the couch. He walked over to her, shaking her gently by the shoulder.

"Wha? What's wrong?" she sat up groggily

"Nothing Yuffie. The hatching has begun"

Yuffie pushed off the blanket and walked over to Red, who never took his eye off the egg. She sat down beside him. Looking at the egg she sighed in disappointment.

"It's just a tiny hole" she tried to keep her voice down, considering the other sleeping people in the house/bar.

"That's the biggest accomplishment. The process will go much faster from here. And once his brothers or sisters hear's his voice, they will begin to wake as well."

Yuffie leaned close to the egg and heard a tiny 'wark'

"I can hear it!" she said in excitement. She beamed at Vincent who couldn't help but smile at her elation, as if her joy was contagious. He took a second glance at her as she leaned next to Naniki. Noting how the candle light danced across her tan skin. Her skimpy outfit left little to the imagination. Though Vincent was a gentleman, he couldn't help but wonder what her skin might feel like. He wondered if his hands, which had been through a lifetime and more, would be able to make goose bumps rise on her flesh.

"Hey Vince, I can see the tiny beak. Come look" She called to him. He shook his head from the thoughts that previously flooded his mind. Mentally berating himself for even thinking of Yuffie in that way._'I've got to stop thinking like this. If Yuffie knew, she'd surely beat me to a pulp'_

He squatted down beside the two and leaned in toward the egg. Just then a tiny piece of shell flew from the egg and a small head popped out. 'Wark' it sounded.

"Would you look at that. A blue" Naniki said in all his wisdom.

"Ooh it's beautiful. I wonder what the others will be? I want a white one" Yuffie said.

"Don't get too excited Yuffie. The chances of a White Chocobo are extremely rare" Vincent said.

"Sorry Mr. Chocobo Farmer" Yuffie joked, nudging Vincent in the ribs. He pretended to be hurt, rubbing his side "There's more where that came from" She giggled.

"Im glad to hear that you didn't fall asleep for _that_ part of the story" Vincent joked

"Oh uh...sorry about that. I was really tired"

Naniki watched the interaction between the two with wonder '_Are they flirting? Wow, I didn't know Vincent had it in him'_

"Im gonna go upstairs and grab a few more towels. Call me if there is a problem" Naniki said, leaving the two alone. He trotted up the stairs.

"Gosh, this is so amazing. I really hope we get a white one. I've always wanted a white chocobo" Yuffie admitted.

"Well I hope you get it"

"Im not gonna get my hopes up. That way I can't be let down"

Vincent stared at the Wutain princess wondering what had happened in her life that caused her to be so skeptical. She caught his gaze and held it for a moment. The sound of cracking broke the contest. They both looked at the bundle as the sound of two 'Warks' were heard.

"Looks like you got your wish"

"What? No way. A white Chocobo?! I must be the luckiest person alive" just then the blue kicked with all it's might, revealing a scrawny leg. Soon a last crack was heard and the little bird fell out of it's egg. Warking loudly for it's mother. Yuffie grabbed a towel and picked it up, cradling it close to her.

"Lets get you warm." She said, wiping the remaining blood from it's sky colored feathers. Naniki came padding down the stairs, and began jogging at a face pace towards Yuffie when he saw the chirping bundling in her arms.

"Good Yuffie. Keep it warm" he said

"What do you plan on doing with these birds Naniki? Seeming as how you can't ride them" Vincent asked

"Well I plan on selling two of them, the other one is Yuffie's. I will use the money towards rebuilding some ruins near Cosmos Canyon. What about you Yuffie?"

"I don't know. I think ill just keep mine and travel all over the world...hey look the white one is coming out!" Yuffie handed the chocobo to Vincent who held it clumsily. She picked up another towel and began the same process of cleaning it off.

"Bring them over to the couch so I can keep them warm" Naniki said as he jumped up onto the red sofa and curled into a tight ball. Vincent and Yuffie brought the birds to him and set them next to his warm fur. The tiny beasts welcomed the warmth and took to him quickly.

Yuffie walked back to the lonely motionless egg and sat down next to it.

"Thank you for all your help Vincent" Naniki said

"I did nothing"

"So you say. But I think that your mere presence has made this experience that much more enjoyable. At least to Yuffie" Vincent was confused by Reds statement, but decided not to press the thought further. The sound of crying nagged at him. He turned to see Yuffie huddled over with the last egg in her lap.

"Yuffie?.." He said. Then walked to her "...Yuffie what's wrong?" he knelt down beside her.

She sniffed "Looks like this one isn't gonna make it"

Vincent looked down at the lifeless egg in her arms, then back up to her. He put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "It is rare for a an entire clutch to hatch" it was all he could say. He had never been good with crying woman. He did all that he could to comfort her. Suddenly she reached for him and put an arm around his neck, seeking comfort. He could feel the egg between them.

Vincent did his best to pat her back without seeming cold.

"Oh Vince, I wish it would have made it"

"I know. But you got your white one at the very least" he said without realizing that he had begun to rub her back.

"I guess your right" she looked up at him "Thanks" They were once again caught in an intense stare. This time lasting for several more seconds. Vincent was studying every line of her face, waiting for a reply. She merely gazed back, searching for any kind of emotion from his expression so she could determine his thoughts. As ever he was unmoved.

Yuffie felt a small movement on her stomach and wondered for a second if it was Vincent. He must have felt it too, for he pulled back as both looked down at the egg that had begun to shake with life. Yuffie's eyes shot up to Vincent's with a grin that he could surely fall into.

"Oh Vince, its alive!" She almost screamed. Suddenly Red was behind them ready to give his wisdom and light.

"Your bodies must have warmed it" The large wise cat said. Yuffie blushed and pulled away. She set the egg in her lap keeping her eyes fixed on it as a means to hide her blushing cheeks.

Within minutes the first crack appeared. Yuffie cheered it along "Come on little guy. I know you can do it" the head popped out as a result. She was overjoyed.

"What color is it?" Naniki asked

"It's brown" She said, pulling off pieces of shell from it's body and began, for a third time that night, to clean blood from it. She cradled it closer for warmth.

"You gave us quite a scare. I can tell that your gonna be a real handful" She cooed.

Yuffie stood and brought the chocolate colored chocobo to reunite with it's brothers and sisters. She smiled tiredly at it.

"Yuffie if you'd like you can bring yours to sleep with you" Naniki said.

"Really?"

"Sure. That's one less that I have to keep warm"

"Ok" She said picking up the brown one and started walking away with it, she turned "Goodnight Vince" He nodded

"Yuffie what are you doing? I thought you wanted the white one?" Red's eye spread with surprise

"I changed my mind" she said subconsciously bringing the tiny bird to her chest.

Vincent smiled at her "You do know that the brown chocobo is the least valuable and most unwanted type?"

"Yeah I know" she smiled, turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

The next day around noon Tifa called for a picnic in which everyone was expected to come. It would be six days until her birthday and she thought that some events til then wouldn't hurt. They all drove to the edge of town and walked half a mile until no signs of city could be seen. On top of a grassy hill was a tall tree, with branches spreading wide. It would provide the perfect amount of shade as well as a scenic display. Its leaves had just begun to turn shades of orange, brown and yellow with the progression of Autumn on it's way. Whenever the wind would blow a few stray leaves would break away from their hold on thin branches, and would fall to the people below. It was the perfect death, if leaves were given a preference. To age in the glory of a powerful tree, waving on the bough like a flag in the wind. Then, in one last grab at victory, to fall and be taken to an unknown place at the mercy of the wind.

Lunch consisted of sandwiches made by Cloud, diced fruit and a pie that Tifa made. Everybody grabbed a plate and served themselves to their preference. Soon everybody sat in groups around the large tree, with the exception of Cid and Barret who were told to stand far away until everyone finished eating because the smoke was making their food taste bad.

Shera, Tifa and Cloud were on one side, talking wildly while they ate. Shelke and Naniki were sitting a little further away with the baby chocobos. Vincent stood by himself, leaning against a neighboring tree, while Yuffie and Reeve were on the opposite side of the large tree from Tifa and Cloud. Vincent decided to join them.

"...he was born a little weaker than the rest. But he is getting stronger. He just needs lots of love"

he heard Yuffie saying as he approached. Reeve noticed him and scooted over making a place for him to sit.

"How do you know he's a male?" Reeve asked

"Naniki knows how to tell. See those two?" She pointed to the blue and white birds, sitting happily next to the large lion. "...Those two are female" she picked up the brown chocobo and placed him in her lap. She then preceded to pull a container full of noodles from her bag.

"What's that?" Vincent asked, eyeing the food with great curiosity.

"Oh, this is Wutai noodle salad"

"You made it yourself?" he seemed quite impressed

She leaned in close to him "Have you seen the sandwiches that Cloud made? Sorry but im not touching those with a ten foot pole. I'll stick to what I know" She picked up a pair of chop sticks and stuffed a hearty size bite into her rather small mouth. Vincent leaned back, stealing a quick look at Tifa and Shera, who were toying with their sandwiches, looking quite hungry but only picking at the food in front of them. If only for Cloud's sake.

"I see what you mean"

"Would you like some?" she handed him the chop sticks. He took them rather oddly, fiddling with them for a few seconds before dropping one onto his lap. Yuffie giggled. She retrieved the lone stick and took Vincent's large hand into her own, manually positioning his fingers."Put your hand like this" She said, making a claw-like imitation with her fingers. He did as he was told. She slid the sticks in between the proper fingers and brought it down to the bowl of brown noodles. She let go and let him attempt to feed himself. After a few seconds of straining he managed to get a few solitary noodles onto the edge of the sticks. Though he used them more like a spoon. He slowly brought his prize closer to his mouth, but before it reached his lips it fell off of the chop sticks, once again finding his lap.

Yuffie covered her mouth with both hands, trying desperately to suppress a laugh. Vincent sent her a glare of death, which seemed to have no effect on her, as she bursted into laughter.

"And what is so funny?" he seemed annoyed, but his lip twitched with the start of a smile.

"Im sorry Vince, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you looked so funny" She picked up the sticks with her skilled hand and pinched a perfect size bite of Wutai noodles.

"Show off" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up and open your mouth" She instructed. Before Vincent knew what was happening, Yuffie was feeding him. For a moment he felt a tad foolish. But after he felt a strange heat flushed through his body, he suddenly didn't want her to stop. He once again found himself lost in the depths of her beautiful grey eyes. It was the sound of Reeve clearing his throat that broke the tender moment. Vincent pulled back and blushed.

"That's very good Yuffie"

"Thanks" her cheeks could have camouflaged with the rich crimson cloak he wore. The rest of the group came to join them. Since they had finished their meals, and had nothing better to do than sit around and talk. Naniki trotted over and just behind him followed two rambunctious birds, warking loudly for the warmth they had lost. Yuffie's bird, being the smallest and weakest, did not yet have the strength to run and play with his sisters. But he seemed content to sit idly on Yuffie's lap.

"So Naniki, have you thought of names for the chocos yet?" Cloud asked, taking a seat in the grass next to Tifa. Everybody looked to the red feline for his answer.

"Well, the white one I will call Heaven..." the group nodded in understanding. The clean pale color of the bird was suggestive of a heavenly cloud. The name was fitting "...and the other I will call Amytal, which is another name for the color blue"

"What about you your Yuf?" Tifa asked

"Ah, well I thought real hard last night about a perfect name.." Yuffie leaned back on her hands.

"Well, what'd you name the damn thing?" Cid's impatient's was infamous.

"I will call him Jez. Short for Jezebel" Yuffie smiled to herself, knowing that Vincent was looking at her. Indeed he was. His face was that of shock and honor.

"But isn't that chicken a boy?" Barret asked with a snort.

"Hey! It's my bird! I can call him whatever I want!" Yuffie said, removing the bird from her lap so that he could walk to his newly named sisters.

"Where did you come up with that?" Cloud asked

"I just thought it was a beautiful name" Yuffie said sounding innocent, recalling that she had said the same thing to Vincent the night before. She knew he was private about his personal life, so she decided to keep it a secret that it was his mother's name.

"Well I think it's a perfect name for him" Tifa said.

When they all got back to the bar they decided to have a few drinks. The kids were being babysat by Shera's sister until ten, so they had plenty of time before they were dropped off. Everybody piled at the bar counter as Tifa took her usual post behind it and started taking orders. Save Naniki who curled up with the birds on the couch nearby.

"Okay what'll it be?" She asked, placing her hands on the counter.

"Rum 'n coke" Barret huffed. He was easy, as he always ordered the same thing.

"I'll take a screw driver" Cloud put his hand in the air. Tifa began preparing their drinks as she waited for the others to order.

"Whiskey straight up" Reeve added.

"I'll have butterscotch schnapps!" Yuffie jumped in a seat beside Reeve. Everybody looked at her "What?! I'm old enough" Everybody knew that Yuffie wasn't a big drinker. In fact, the few times that she had been drunk she became more annoying than usual. Vincent was beside her in a second, attempting to change the subject.

"I'll have some wine please." He was ever so polite.

"White or red?" Tifa asked holding both bottles up for him to choose. He tapped the red bottle with his clawed finger. "Coming right up"

"Shelke your over twenty one, aren't you?" Reeve turned in his swivel stool to face her. She was in the back sitting at a booth alone.

"Well technically, yes I am...but my body..."

"Well then get over here!" they had all heard the story before and were beyond caring.

"I guess I could try it" She said standing robotic-ly and walked over to take a seat at the bar with the rest.

"You've never had alcohol before?"

"No I haven't"

Barret put a large arm around her petite shoulder "Yer in for one helluva treat!"

Within the next hour, the retired AVALANCHE members were sitting around talking wildly and laughing over shared stories. Cid's attempt at speech, with the slurring effects of alcohol in his blood, was making everybody laugh hysterically.

"This vacation was a great idea. Im so glad we thought of it" Yuffie sat back in her chair, pushing her schnapps away from herself. She knew her limit and once her head started to whirl, she knew it was time to call it quits. She stole a glance at Shelke, keeping tabs on the amount of alcohol she consumed and the inebriated actions she displayed. Yuffie wasn't the only one. The whole team was curious to see how the small bodied girl would react. Cid and Cloud even had a bet going to see which she would do first: Pass out or throw up.

Yuffie watched Shelke's head bob down a few times, then look up with a goofy grin and glazed eyes. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I think Shelke's hit her limit" Vincent said with observing eyes.

"Reeve I think it's time to take her home. Did you drive here?" Tifa asked

"Actually no. We rode here on chocobo. I don't think she can stand the bumpy ride" He said waving a hand in front of Shelke's face. The thought of riding a bouncing animal hit Shelke in the stomach. She gagged.

"Oh god, she's gonna blow!" Yuffie said "I'll take her to the bathroom" Yuffie stood and grabbed Shelke by the hand, leading her up the stairs. Yuffie opened the bathroom door and let the small girl find her own way to the toilet. She leaned against the counter until Shelke was finished. The small raised her head toward Yuffie.

"I never thanked you...urp"

"For what?"

"For slapping me. I never should have said those things about my sister"

"Any time" Yuffie said. She had never particularly like Shelke. There was something about her cold eyes and robotic voice that rubbed Yuffie the wrong way. Maybe it was because they were so different. Yuffie was an artist when it came to showing emotion. She thrived on expressing herself. Shelke on the other hand was reserved and rarely, if at all, showed the tiniest bit of emotion.

"I once hated you" Shelke said in a voice that was as monotone as ever. She then begun to laugh for no particular reason other than she couldn't control herself. Yuffie shifted nervously.

"Hey What's so funny?"

"Im not sure..." Shelke lurched into the toilet once more.

"Why did you hate me? I've never done anything to you. Besides the...you know, slap"

Shelke wiped her mouth with her sleeve and made an attempt to stand up. Her knee's crumpled underneath her tiny frame and she began another fit of laughter. Which, Yuffie thought, sounded weird coming from the usually sullen girl. She grabbed Shelke by the arm, noting how tiny it felt under her grasp, and began taking her to her room. She barely made it there. Shelke kept nodding off and almost brought Yuffie down with her a few times. When Yuffie opened her bedroom door ,she was fed up with dragging a drunk Shelke around and picked her up instead. She laid her on the bed.

"Don't throw up on my bed!" Yuffie kicked the side of the bed causing Shelke to gag once more. As quick as a ninja of Wutai could move, Yuffie had a trash can in front of the gagging girl. Between heaves Shelke put her head up.

"I was jealous of you. I once believe that I was on love with Vincent" She laid down and curled into a tiny ball.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yuffie said angrily. No reply came from the sleeping drunk, so Yuffie shook her violently. "Hey wake up and tell what you meant!" A light snore came from Shelke's half open mouth. "Stupid midget" Yuffie said and she left the room and shut the door.

When she came down stairs Cid, Shera and Barret had already gone to bed. And Cloud and Tifa looked as though they were thinking about sleep with tired eyes. She walked over the where they all sat.

"Look's like the little one is spending the night" Yuffie said

"I figured"

"She's in my bed" she sighed

"That's okay "Tifa smiled "There's an extra room right next to Vincent's. The toilet doesn't work but you can always use the hall bathroom"

"I don't mind. I'll pretty much sleep anywhere, Im exhausted"

"There is some clean bedding in the closet"

"Thanks" Yuffie walked over the Naniki, who was sleeping with the chocobos on the couch. She gently removed Jez from the warmth of the lion's fur. He protested sleepily but stayed asleep in her arms as she made her way up the stairs. She stopped halfway "Goodnight everybody"

The vacated room was much smaller than all the rest of the rooms. The only furniture inside was a small bed with a night stand to the right of it, and a wicker hamper for laundry. It smelled dusty and stagnate. There were no pictures hung on the wall. All in all it was a rather drab, depressing space.

Yuffie laid the sleeping bundle of brown feathers next to the bed and went straight for the window. She opened it and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She went to the closet, leaving the window open to circulate the sweet night air into the musky room. She retrieved the clean linens and began making up the bed. When she finished she looked around.

"Now what's missing?" she sais aloud, gazing around the colorless room. "Aha!" she walked to her backpack and began taking things out of it. She hung a scarf over the small lamp beside her bed, set up a picture of her and her mother on the bedside table, and set out a few ninja stars by the window.

"Much better" She smiled happily at her work "it just needed a little Yuffie-ness to brighten it up" she rather liked the small room. For one is was apt to stay cleaner, and it had already had a touch of home. "Time for sleep" she said, putting on her pajamas and jumped into the bed. It creaked a little. She laid back and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Yuffie shut her eyes and thought of Wutai in Autumn. It was her happiest memory as a child. On her birthday, which fell on the first day of fall, her mother would take her up to an archway on top of Da Chao. It was all that remained of an old house that no one knew who inhabited. Together they would sit and watch the sun set.

Yuffie blinked back tears at the thought of her mother and sat up angrily for letting those memories back in. She glanced at the sleeping bird next to her bed, wishing that he was awake so that she could have something to occupy her restlessness. In a desperate search for something to take her mind off of painful memories she began searching through the drawers of the dresser next to her bed.

"What's in here?" she said sneakily. Being secretive always brought out the best in her. She reached her hand in and felt around. Nothing but dust. Then her finger grazed across something that felt like paper.

Yuffie pulled an ample sized book from the drawer and looked it over with curiosity.

"Morse code?" Yuffie read the cover. "Who the hell does this belong to?" She opened it up and began reading, thinking that the repetitious sight of words would make her feel sleepy. She wasn't sure why she was having trouble sleeping lately. Maybe if she read every night it would help her sleep. She turned to the first page. The book was written like a dictionary, starting with the letter A. Below each word was a description on how to transform said word into morse code. Yuffie sat higher up with excitement. She read the basics first and when she was pretty sure she had gotten the gist of it down she tapped her first word.

"Apple- _**tap tap**__**slide**__**tap**_" She began tapping on her thigh, wondering if she was performing it correctly. She flipped through the pages to find words and put together a sentence. Staring at the book rigorously she set her knuckle on the wall behind her head and began again.

"My-_**tap**_ _**slide**_-name-**t**_**ap**__**tap**_ _**tap**_-is-_**slide**__**tap**__-_Yuffie-_**tap slide tap tap**_" Yuffie laughed out loud. "This is awesome!" suddenly she heard a dull tapping from the other side of the wall. She nearly jumped "Oh shit" She forgot that Vincent's room was right next to hers. Now that she thought about it, his bed was right on the other side of the wall from hers. She turned red with embarrassment. "I must have woken him up" She heard the tapping again. It sounded like morse code. Her heart skipped a beat as she flipped through the pages. She knew the first words, but the last word was pretty long and she wasn't sure what it was. "Hello Yuffie. My name is Vincent" She said translating his code. She sat back and flipped through the pages some more.

"_**Tap Tap Stop tap slide slide slide tap tap**_- Hello Vinnie. Still awake?" She tapped. She giggled to herself as she waited his response.

"_**Tap Tap Slide Slide stop tap tap stop tap tap slide tap tap stop**_- Yes, Where did you learn morse code?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" She tapped back.

"It is one of the requirement's of Turk training. You?"

"I just found a guide book in the drawer" her knuckle was starting to hurt from al the tapping on the wall, but she was too excited to stop. She heard his tapped response and flipped through the pages to translate.

"Well, you are very good so far" he complimented through taps and slides.

"Thank you"

"How is Jez?"

"Sleeping" she tapped in answer

"Speaking of sleeping. Why aren't you?"

"I don't know. I've been having trouble lately"

"You didn't seem to have much trouble the first night, and then the night on the couch" he tapped

Yuffie thought for a moment. It was true. She hadn't had trouble sleeping those times. Both times Vincent was with her.

"Maybe it was because both times you were there?" She braved. It was much easier to say such things when they weren't said face to face.

"Hm. Well if you ever need any help, I'd rather you use me than sleeping pills" He tapped with sincerity, if that was possible. Yuffie smiled.

"Thanks" She sat back and sighed. Her heart raced and her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She heard more tapping.

"I would like to ask you something?" he coded

"Sure"

"Would you like to come shopping with me tomorrow? I need to buy Tifa's birthday present and im having trouble guessing what she might like. Maybe afterwards we could go out to dinner" Vincent tapped and waited Yuffie's response with bated breath.

"Sure I'll go shopping with you, but what was that last part? I didn't catch that"

"Would you like to go out to dinner?...with me" In the other room Vincent blushed. Even though Yuffie couldn't see him, he still grew red as he waited to hear a muffled tapping from the other side of the wall.

"Sure. Sounds fun" was her response. Vincent let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Alright. See you tomorrow"

"Sleep tight Vincent"

"Goodnight Yuffie"

_Ok I'll admit that I don't know much about morse code. But I did the best I could. Please tell me what you think. I worked very hard to make this a nice long chapter._

Jake


	4. Chapter 4

**UNREQUITED**- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.

Yuffie was smiling when she fell asleep. It had been a while since she had such a restful night.

When she woke, the sun was just rising, but she felt as though she had been sleeping for hours. She glanced at Jez who was snoozing happily beside the bed. Seeing the Morse code book on the beside dresser, she smiled to herself, recalling the coded conversation she had with Vincent. In an instant she remembered that today they were supposed to go shopping. She quickly swooped the sleeping chocobo into her arms and whirled him around. She was confused at her sudden elation but decided not think too much into it as she dropped Jez off with Naniki so that she could shower. Nobody had woken up yet, so she decided now was as good a time as ever to use the bathroom.

Yuffie giggled to herself as she hopped into the steamy water. Remembering a drunken Shelke. But then she recalled what Shelke had said about Vincent and her laughter halted. _'I wonder what she meant by that?'_

After she had showered and gotten dressed, Yuffie was ready to start the day. Showers always did good to freshen up a person. Though Yuffie was sure that even if she had just rolled in vat of pig fat, she would still be excited.

Despite the fact that she had already bought Tifa's present, she could still window shop for Cid, who's birthday was nine days after Tifa's. No matter what happened today, all would not be lost. She came down the stairs into the bar expecting smiling faces and the smell of bacon. Instead she was assaulted with the stink of liquor and the sight of an empty, lifeless bar. She then remembered that everybody drank last night and were probably sleeping past the morning hangover. She knew that she had done that a few times. She tangled with the thought of waking everybody up but instead decided just to see if Vincent too was asleep. She crept up slowly to his bedroom door. Using all of her Ninja training to control her breathing and step as quietly as humanly possible. She pressed her ear against the door and heard a faint thud. Seeing this as a clue to Vincent being awake she knocked quietly.

"Come in" He said. Yuffie slowly opened the door and saw Vincent sitting in the corner at a wooden desk. All of his guns were spread out in front of him. He didn't look up as she approached.

"Hey Vince, whatcha doin?"

"Cleaning my weapons. Your up early"

"Yeah. A friend of mine helped me fall asleep last night. So I got plenty of rest. Im ready for shopping!"

"Any idea's on what I should get Tifa?" He finally stole his gaze away from his beloved artillery and looked up at Yuffie.

"I've got a few idea's"

"Alright, lets go then" he said after gracefully reassembling his weapon and placing it with ease into the holster on his thigh.

Vincent wasn't satisfied with the first few stores that Yuffie brought him to. Mainly because they were lingerie stores, and he didn't feel comfortable buying Tifa anything that personal. They spent half the morning searching but didn't find anything fitting. It was a weird relationship that the former members of AVALANCHE have. They are more than friends, but not quite lovers. Sorta like family, but not close enough to buy lingerie for each other.

At around two they finally gave up and stopped at a diner to regroup. Vincent never imagined that shopping would be this difficult. He was by no means having regrets about inviting Yuffie, but silently wondered if she actually knew what Tifa would like. After all, Tifa and Yuffie were on the opposite sides of the spectrum when it came to taste. Tifa was a delicate female as well as a deadly fighter. She could kill a man with her bare hands and yet never chip a nail. Yuffie on the other hand was more concerned with Materia than her looks. Her personality shone through like a sword in the sun, and though she was beautiful, her appearance was the last thing on her mind. Vincent was jarred out of his thoughts by a scream.

"I've got it!"

"Please tell me you have an idea. And one that doesn't involve buying Tifa a bra" he said

"No this idea blows all of my other ideas out of the water"

"Alright lets hear it" he crossed his arms waiting for her reply.

"I'd rather show you" She grabbed his hand and led him through the city, stopping once to ask for directions from a boy on the streets. Thirty minutes later they rounded a corner and were finally at their destination.

"A jewelry store?" Vincent asked in disbelief, standing with firm legs as she tried to drag him in.

"What girl doesn't love a diamond ring?"

"This is your idea?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"A ring is intimate Yuffie. If anybody should be buying Tifa a ring, it's Cloud. Not me"

"Let's just look inside. Im sure there other thing's besides rings"

"I hope your right"

The sun lighted the inside of the jewelry shop, blinding those who entered. It gleamed off the gems like the sun off of water leaving tiny rainbows to those with a sharp eye. Yuffie entered feeling as if the gleaming rays would somehow warm her body, if not her heart. She had never been one to wear sickly amounts of flashy jewels. In fact, if given the choice, she would gladly choose a shiny Materia to anything found in this store. But the sight of one particular bracelet caught her eye, leaving an everlasting impression of the waters below Da Chao. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, drawing her closer. Now within inches from her face, she could plainly see that the jewel's set into the silver bracelet were Sapphire. Her birth stone.

"See something you like?" Vincent said behind her as he leaned close to her ear. She jumped at the feel of his breath on her neck. Spinning around, she began to stutter.

"A-a-actually I see something that T-Tifa might like"

"Show me"

"It's right here" She said turning around and pointing to the Sapphire studded bracelet.

"Hm that is beautiful. But are you sure that it's appropriate to be buying her something so..."

"'So' What?"

"Yuffie that bracelet has "Love" written all over it. I might be giving Tifa the wrong impression if I buy that for her. Not to mention what Cloud would think"

"All the more reason for you to buy it. Giving Cloud the wrong impression might finally be the ass-kicker he needs to make him propose to her"

"Im not buying that for her"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah"

"Well?"

"Let's go get something to eat"

It was late when they got back to the bar. Everybody else had gone to sleep. Without realizing it, they had spent the entire day out together. Their intentions were to find a decent gift for Vincent to buy for Tifa's twenty sixth birthday, and though they had come back empty handed, both agreed that they had fun. An exhausting kind of fun, but still fun.

Over the next few days things had been hectic at the bar. People were running around making preparations for Tifa's birthday party. Hardly anybody got any sleep because of the warking chocobo's who were now off of their yolk sacks and onto eating Greens. Once Cloud would fix one thing, another thing would break. Everybody was on edge, waiting for her birthday, so that they could drink their worries and stress away. Shelke ended up staying in Yuffie's old room. Tifa insisted that she could use Shelke's help around the bar and that it would be pointless for her to leave since she would be back in a few days anyway.

Yuffie and Vincent hardly had time to say a passing greeting. Yuffie was busy helping Tifa ready the bar, and shop for food and drinks. Vincent was helping Cloud, and had to sneak away just to buy Tifa a present. Though regardless of the fact that they had only _**spoken**_ a few words to each other, they never missed a night when they would stay up for hours using morse code as a means for conversation. Everything seemed so much easier when they could express themselves through morse. Yuffie had no problems with shyness, or saying how she really felt. And it felt good that Vincent truly listened to her in their long tapping talks. Vincent was more talkative at night. He had to start wearing his glove because his knuckle had developed a bruise. He too felt the weight of rejection off of his words as he tapped on his wall late at night. He hadn't felt this comfortable having a conversation with someone in many long years. When all the stress and worries of the day were weighing down on them, they had only to wait until night, when everyone was asleep for the soft tapping on the creaky walls.

On this particular night, the night before Tifa's birthday, Yuffie was exhausted. She had spent the whole day as Tifa's slave, making sure that everything was perfect for tomorrow. Yuffie didn't know how Tifa kept up with running a household, a bar, a kid, and Cloud. It was a wonder the brunette martial artist stayed sane. But after almost two whole days of nothing but cleaning and shopping, the bar looked quite nice.

After taking a shower, Yuffie went to her room to dry off and get dressed. She had just finished brushing her wet hair when she heard the soft tapping next to her bed. She smiled and ran, jumping on her bed.

"Are you asleep?"

"No Vincent. Im still awake." she tapped back. She had become so skilled with her morse code that she hardly ever needed to use the book anymore. It was only when Vincent would pop out with a word she hadn't heard or used before, that she needed to look it up.

"How was your day?" he asked

"Tiring. Tifa rode me like a horse."

"Now that is something id like to see" he laughed, waiting her response

"Vincent don't be a pervert!" she tapped extra hard for emphasis.

"Forgive me"

"So how was your day?"

"Tiring. Cloud rode me like a horse"

"Hahahahaha now that's something _I_ would like to see" she tapped laughing on the other side of the wall.

"Whose the pervert now?" he tapped back. This gentle flirting had begun the night they had dinner together. Though it didn't start _at_ dinner. Or even when they got _home_ from dinner. It started when they both laid down in their beds and began tapping. It was then that the words flowed from them freely, and without conditions. There were no restrictions, no rules, no lines to cross.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Did you buy Tifa the bracelet?"

"No"

"Did you get her anything?"

"Yes. A scarf"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you...beautiful" his body stiffened, as he clenched his fist in anger at himself. _'Stupid Vincent. Why did I say that? Why do I insist on driving away any woman who comes near me? Yuffie is my friend. I don't want to lose her friendship. Ever'_

Yuffie wasn't sure what the last word he had tapped was. She grabbed the book from her night stand and flipped through the pages. It took her a minute but she finally found it "Thump tap slide tap tap.." She said aloud as she found the word "...Beautiful. Beautiful?" Her breath came rapidly, heaving her chest in and out. "He think's im beautiful?" she stared straight ahead, not sure how to answer.

"Yuffie?" Vincent tapped as he waited on the other side of the wall, nearly ripping his blanket as he rolled it with his claw in nervousness.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before" she answered after a moment, trying hard to blink back tears even though he couldn't see her.

"I thought you left me for a second there"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. And im sorry"

"For what?"

'For crossing the line of friendship"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"That's good to hear"

"But you know, Ill never let you live this down"

"I figured"

Tifa's party had been one of the most anticipated for the whole team. Mainly because she would not be serving drinks, but drinking them instead. Not a lot of people knew Tifa well enough to know that she was crazy when she was drunk. And since it was her birthday, and she requested not to have to work, she was free to get as drunk as she wished.

Like Barett's birthday, the bar was closed to the public and presents were distributed early. She sat in a chair and was warmed by the sight of all her closest friends sitting around her, gifts in hand.

It had become a game to them, to see who would give the best present. The whole team anxiously waited for their turn to surprise Tifa.

"Open ours first" Shera said, setting her beautifully wrapped gift into Tifa's lap.

"Okay" Tifa carefully undid the immaculate paper. Inside was a china tea set. "Oh Shera, Cid, it's beautiful. I can't wait to use it" She leaned over and hugged Shera and Cid as well.

"So that's what we got you? I was wondering" Cid said. Next was Yuffie's gift which was a set of risque pajamas, which made Cloud blush more than Tifa. Barret got her a hat identical to the one she had when she was younger. She had lost it the day that Sephiroth had attacked her town and killed her father. Tifa closed her eyes and hugged the beret close to her chest, fighting to keep the memories from rising to the surface. There was a collective sigh from the small group. Everyone knew that Barret had won the game of best gift. There was no way they could match his thoughtful act.

"Thank you Barret" was all she could choke out. Everybody seemed a little uncomfortable, sitting in the awkward moment that made Tifa cry. Vincent stepped forward next, eager to bring the team out of the ungainly situation.

"Happy birthday Tifa" He said handing her a rather small gift. Tifa took a deep breath and set Barret's gift aside, taking Vincent's. She undid the careful wrapping and pulled out a long silk scarf. It's purple coloring shimmered in the light as she ran it's smooth fabric over her fingers.

"Vincent. This is beautiful" she said almost breathless.

"I agree" he winked at Yuffie who smiled and turned her head to hide her glowing cheeks.

When Tifa finished opening her birthday present's, Cloud prepared a meal for everyone, much to their dismay. After dinner, Reno and Rude showed up to join in the fun. Music, dancing and drinking were the next, and best, step to the celebration. Everyone was eager to have a good time.

It was a casual party. Mostly everybody wore their everyday attire. But Yuffie decided to change things up a little. She kept her usual tight beige shorts, but opted for a pair of knee high black boots with a small heel. She chose a plain black spaghetti strap shirt and finished the blase outfit off with a black hooded sweater which she zipped up only half way.

When she came down stairs she was delighted to see Lee hanging onto Barret's arm. Everybody had come to like Lee when she came to Barret's party. She fit in just as much as the rest of them.

Yuffie smiled to her as she made her way over to the bar to start drinking. But her smile faded when she saw her old friend Adam, talking to Cid. She blushed as she remembered Vincent's brash conversation with him, and Adam's discomfort in the presence of the tall gun wielding man. She quickened her pace and tried to make her presence as unknown as possible.

However when she sat down and ordered her drink, it wasn't long before she heard Adam's voice behind her.

"Where's your bodyguard?" he said

Yuffie turned around "Off duty, at the moment" She knew he was referring to Vincent.

"So your alone tonight?" he took a step closer to her.

"Of course im not alone. All my friends are here" She said waving an arm around the bar.

"I mean, you don't have a date?"

"It's a birthday party Adam. Im not supposed to have a date" she rolled her eyes

"Touche"

Yuffie took a sip of her drink, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of the man next to her. After a moment he spoke "So what have you been doing since you left the WRO?" he said trying to act casual, though every muscle in his body screamed seduction. It gave Yuffie an unnerving feeling.

"I've spent a lot of time at Cosmo's Canyon with my friend Naniki. Also been bouncing around from here to there"

"Not ready to settle down yet. I like that in a wom... Yuffie?"

"Oh uh sorry Adam, I was listening. But actually I need to go talk to my friend over there. I'll catch you later"

Adam was left a little dumbfounded and quite embarrassed as Yuffie left him in mid sentence to cross the bar and talk with non other than Vincent.

"Ok, uh, talk to you later" He said to nobody.

"Hey Vince, You'll never guess who's here?" Yuffie said as she approached him.

Vincent took a moment to look around the bar and saw Adam starring at him and Yuffie "Why is he here?"

"I don't know, but he's creeping me out. Do me a favor and stick close to me. I think he's afraid of you"

Vincent raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"Im not sure, but whatever your doing to scare the piss out of him is working. So keep doing it" Yuffie latched her arm around Vincent's, making sure that Adam was looking. They walked over to Naniki and the chocobos, who were more than double the size they were at birth. Yuffie knelt down.

"Hey Jez, how's my big boy doing?" she ruffled a few feathers around his neck.

"He is getting stronger Yuffie. But he still isn't caught up to his sisters yet. I worry about him" The wise feline said.

"Aw no, he's fine. He's just a bit smaller. I have a feeling that he is gonna be a strong bird and a smooth ride when he grows up" Yuffie said, checking the spine of the brown chocobo and stretching his legs a bit. His sisters Heaven and Amytal crowded Yuffie, seeking attention. She took turns petting them all and finally stood.

"Jez has really grown fond of you" Vincent said. Yuffie smiled up at him, making his heart skip a few beats. He blamed the alcohol.

"I think I made a good choice with him"

"As do I"

There was a moment of silence. Yuffie, resorting back to her old ways, broke the quiet pause, if only out of nervousness "Let's go get something to drink" Yuffie checked to see if Adam was still at the bar counter, and when she saw that he wasn't she pulled Vincent with her. They sat beside Reno, who's hair was ruffled and had a goofy grin.

"I'll have a whiskey sour" Yuffie said to one of Reeve's friends working the bar for the night.

"Here you go" the man said "Just don't get too drunk, there's plenty of creeps out here waiting to take advantage of a defenseless woman"

"Don't worry I can take care of myself. Besides, I have a bodyguard tonight" she patted Vincent's arm.

"Bourbon please" Vincent wasn't planning on drinking too much tonight. His true preference was to sit quietly at home with a glass of wine. Though tonight was a celebration, and he didn't get many opportunities to drink with his friends. Especially Yuffie. Come to think of it, he had never drank with Yuffie before and pictured. her as a violently humorous kind of drunk. He could almost imagine her punching at a tree that "threatened" her pride. He smiled at the thought. Yes. Tonight would be fun. Entertaining at the very least. His thoughts were broken by the sound of drunken babble.

"Come on _Ninja_, can't you take something a little stronger. I could smoke you when it comes to drinking" Reno was half leaning on the counter. His words were barely audible.

"Don't threaten me fire crotch! I never lose a bet!"

"Alright prove it. Let's see how those pretty little lips hold up to tequila!" Reno slammed his hand on the counter twice as two shots of tequila were slid towards him. He grabbed one and held it up to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, have you ever had tequila before?" Vincent said out of pure concern.

"Well no, but..."

"It's very strong. Perhaps you should start off with something a little less...intense"

"Come one Vince. I'll only have one. I can't back out now. I can handle it" she stuck a lip out and pouted.

He was mush in her palm "One" he stuck a finger in the air.

"Alright!"

"Are we gonna do this or what?!" Reno jabbed

"Hold your damn horses you drunk!" she screamed at him, then turned back to Vincent "Thanks...for keeping an eye on me" She turned away from him. Vincent watched as Yuffie and Reno swallowed the shots of the clear burning liquid. Her face scrunched up as the liquid fire washed down her throat. He was about to say something to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the worried face of Cloud.

"Vincent. Can we talk?"

"Of course" he said, turning to Yuffie and putting a hand on her shoulder "I'll be right back" he said before disappearing out the back with Cloud.

Cloud led them to a small garden out back. Tifa had made it as a means of disappearing from the dreary life of a colorless city. Cloud would sometimes come back here to remember an old friend.

"What's on your mind?" Vincent leaned against a wall, crossing his arms out in front.

"It's about Tifa" Cloud said, looking at Vincent with a desperation that had never graced his stern features before.

"..."

Cloud sighed and walked up to Vincent, opening a small box for him to see. Inside, sparkling in the moonlight, was an ample sized diamond ring. Vincent nodded in understanding. "It's about time"

"I know. I've got this far, but now im stuck" Cloud threw himself on a bench nearby and ran helpless fingers through his hair.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well Barret's crazy, Red's a cat and well Cid's...Cid." Cloud shrugged "I value your opinion"

"I say, wait until the time is right"

"That's just the thing. Tifa has been ready for this for a long time. And I've made her wait"

"You'll be no good to her if your not ready. It's something that you both must be prepared for" Vincent was a wise man. Though he had never been married, or even come close, he used all of his experience with relationships to help his friend.

"Im just afraid that she wont wait for me forever" Cloud said. Desperation shimmered in his eyes. His love for Tifa was stronger than anything he had ever known. It was the one thing he was one hundred percent sure about. He feared losing her more than he feared the mighty Sephiroth.

"Cloud? How long has she been waiting for you already? I think that if she was gonna leave, she would have done so a long time ago"

"I sure hope your right. Im gonna ask her to marry me before everyone leaves again"

"Damn girl! You sure can drink!"

"I told you! Never make a bet with The Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Yeah yeah, we all know who you are" Reno said

"Don't be a sore loser. It makes my victory less enjoyable" Yuffie laughed as the alcohol began making it's way through her veins. First her speech began to slur, then her head got heavy and she had trouble concentrating on one thing for too long. Her eyes would often trail off and work into a hazy stare. Next she started to laugh at almost everything. Reno found it amusing to sit and watch the young Wutain girl under the effects of tequila. Though she only had one shot, as she promised, her other few drinks were kicking into high gear as they mixed inside her stomach.

Her and Reno were laughing away when Adam came walking over. He had seen that she was without her looming vampire friend, and somehow found the courage to approach her for the second time tonight. He sat in the seat beside Yuffie which was previously occupied by Vincent, and tapped on her shoulder. She spun around happily.

"Jeesz Vince! What took so long..."

"Sorry, just me again" Adam said shyly

"Oh hey Adam" Yuffie looked a tad embarrassed "You enjoying the party?" she felt she had to ask.

"Yeah. But I'd enjoy it a lot more if you'd dance with me" he held out a hand to her.

"Oh jeez Adam, im not much of a dancer" she pulled her hands together nervously

"That's okay. I will show you" he grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat. The mere act of standing did numbers on the degree of her inebriation. A wave of euphoria washed over her. Suddenly she was more in the mood for dancing as a goofy grin spread on her face.

Adam pulled Yuffie close and grabbed her waist in his large hand. He began to sway to the up beat music and smiled at her. Her body was almost limp with drunkenness but she did her best to stay on her feet. Adam took a chance and whirled her around causing her to laugh when she slammed into his body...that was how Vincent found them.

He and Cloud had come from outside together. Cloud had whisked Tifa onto the dance floor while Vincent immediately sought out Yuffie. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her in Adam's arms. But what could he do? It would be rude of him to pull her away as he so desperately wanted to do. It's not like he owned her. Though, as much as he refused to admit it to himself, he did want to.

Vincent opted to take a seat at the bar instead. His heart, and mind, demanding a liquid cure for the aching that he was so confused about. But why should he feel jealous? After all, it was only Yuffie. He tapped the bar and help up three fingers to the bar tender "Whiskey" he demanded. He was thankful that Tifa wasn't running the bar tonight. For she would surely have questions to his sudden alcoholic ways.

He repeated the 'We're friends' mantra over and over in his skull as the shots of amber liquid did well to dizzy the feelings within him. He barely noticed a tiny figure throw herself in the seat beside him.

"Jeez, three dances and he still wont leave me alone. You were supposed to stay with me Vince!" she looked up at the sullen face of Vincent, who stared straight ahead in a trance. She waved a hand in front of his eyes. He blinked a few times.

"What?" He looked down at her with a face carved from stone. His cold voice shocked Yuffie at first. She wasn't used to hearing him speak like that anymore. These past couple of weeks had seemed like a transformation for him. Seeing him resort back to his old ways worried her. As drunk as she was, she immediately took charge of the situation.

Yuffie looked Vincent right in the eyes, making sure to keep contact with his garnet stare. She slammed her hand on the table. He flinched but it didn't take long for his eyes to travel to her hand which was tapping lightly on the bar counter in front of him. She was using morse code.

"What's wrong with you Vince? If anybody should be mad, its me!" she tapped, making sure nobody else noticed her. She was after all a Ninja. Vincent's eyes pleaded with her, but seeing her unmoving scowl, he sighed and placed his gloved hand in front of her and responded.

"Im sorry if I sounded trite Yuffie. But you must understand..."

Yuffie smiled in understanding at his pause "Vincent, if you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do was ask"

"Hm, it would seem im not as brave as everyone perceives me to be"

"Do I scare you?" She laughed tapping lightly so no one would see her. Ever subtle nuance of her body, every gesture, was sloppy. It was unlike Yuffie to stray from her trained Ninja persona. Vincent studied her for a second. Noticing her unsteady neck and straying eyes. She was drunk. Vincent's own blood flowed with large traces of alcohol, but he had never seen Yuffie look so vulnerable. It scared and excited him at the same time. He found himself staring at the jacket that hung off of an exposed shoulder. Without thinking he grabbed the black material and returned it to it's rightful place, covering her naked skin. She looked at his hand as he did so, goose bumps rose on her flesh.

"No" he said aloud "You don't scare me" He looked seductively at her. His perfect lips were parted just a centimeter, breathing deep. His red eyes were fixed on her exposed neckline. For a second he imagined what her skin might taste like. _'No! What am I thinking? Surely Yuffie doesn't share these thoughts. What's wrong with me?' _He rapidly tore his gaze away, slamming his fist on the counter. "Tequila!" he said "The bottle!" Yuffie stared at him in disbelief. The bartender looked confusingly between the two, but handed the bottle over none the less. Vincent hungrily poured himself a drink. Hoping to wash away any thoughts of Yuffie's skin.

"Vincent slow down" She grabbed the drink from his hand. "Are you alright?"

The feel of her hand on his raced through his body. The drink did not erase the thoughts that previously stirred in his mind. Instead they were enhanced beyond measure. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of her fingers and gripped them tightly, looking into her eyes he spoke low and seductively. "Yuffie, What do you dream of most?" he had to know. Had to know that he wasn't crazy. That he wasn't imagining these feelings.

Yuffie looked strangely at him. Her drunken mind raced. What did she dream of most? It was a heavy question for her mind, which was now flighty due to being drunk. Images of her mother flashed though her dizzy mind. She closed her eyes to better concentrate through the woozy affects of alcohol. She saw Naniki in his canyon, then Jez being born. And to her surprise she saw Vincent next. Though not as she had seen him before. But sitting on his bed, half smiling and tapping his knuckle on the wall behind him. She saw his face as she was stuffing noodle salad into his mouth. Her hand was warm. He was still holding it. She opened her eyes to see the same face, but this time it was trodden with a look she had never seen on him before.

"Vincent...I.."

"Hey! You two wanna dance?" Clouds voice broke the moment. Vincent released her hand and pulled back as quick as a Turk is trained to do.

"Come on Vincent. It's my birthday!" Tifa slurred.

Yuffie jumped up as fast as her body would allow.

"I would love to!" She jumped into Cloud's arms. She sighed in relief as Cloud helped her to the dance floor. Vincent took Tifa's hand and followed suit.

Soon they were not the only people on the dance floor. Others joined in as well. Cid and Shera, Barret and Lee. Even Shelke was dancing with an unnamed man.

Yuffie clung to Clouds arm. She could barely keep her head up. She had been relieved that Cloud had broken the tense moment, and released her from saying anything stupid. But the question that Vincent asked played over and over in her head as she swayed softly in Cloud's arms. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Tifa and Vincent dancing. His posture was as stern as ever, though she knew him well enough to know that he was wasted. His eyelids hung low. She almost laughed at the sight. She had never seen him drunk before.

"May I cut in?" a voice came from behind her. She visibly cringed from her spot on Cloud's shoulder and almost kicked him when she felt herself being handed over to Adam's waiting arms. But what could she do? She could barely stand up. The room was spinning, her hands felt heavy, she could barely keep her eyes open. She made a mental note not to drink so much at Cid's party. "I was hoping I would get to dance with you one more time tonight" Adam's voice had a seductive quality to it. Yuffie didn't like it. She finally faced him.

"Well, I was gonna go to bed soon anyway" did she just say that?

Adam pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Do you need any help getting there?" he invited.

She felt sick. With all the strength she had left in her she pushed him as hard as she could.

"No I don't! You sicko!" she screamed. Adam fell to the floor on his ass. A perfect ending to the friendship that she wanted nothing to do with in the first place. Within seconds Vincent was by her side.

"Yuffie are you alright?" he placed a hand on her lower back. She looked around to the concerned faces of her friends. The room was spinning, the lights were flashing. It was too much for her to handle. She knew that she was about to puke. She removed Vincent's hand and looked up at him.

"Im going to bed" was all she said before heading up the stairs and going to her room.

Vincent watched her leave with concern painted in every line of his porcelain face. He wanted so badly to run to her. Instead he grabbed Adam by the cuff of his shirt and dragged him to the door. He heaved the young man into the dirt with all the pent up rage he couldn't express otherwise. The young man's horrified expression only grew with the growling words of the angry red cloaked man.

"If you ever touch her again, you will regret being born" and with that he shut the door and locked it.

Once inside he expected to be berated from his friends and other people at the party. Instead, when he came back inside, the bar was almost empty. Mostly everybody had thought it fitting to leave when things started to get stirred up. Tifa and Shera were cleaning up, while Naniki was curled up with the birds on the couch. The woman immediately approached him as he entered.

"Thanks Vincent" Tifa said. Though she looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Yeah, I don't know what the jerk said to Yuffie, but it obviously upset her" Shera was like a mother to all. She couldn't help but be concerned for Yuffie.

"Im glad your around to help her Vincent" Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Im sure Cloud or Cid would have done the same thing" he said. Both woman smiled.

"Yeah, im sure they would" Tifa said "Well im going to bed. We are gonna have a hell of a time cleaning up tomorrow. Good night Vincent, Shera"

"Goodnight" he said, then headed for the stairs.

On his way to his room, Vincent could hear muffled moans coming from Barret's room and knew that Lee would be spending the night.

He stopped at Yuffie's door and contemplated whether to knock. He wasn't so unfeeling that he didn't notice her discomfort at his question. He wondered himself why he had asked her that. He couldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to him.

"Goodnight Yuffie" he whispered and went to his room. Exhaustion poured through every ligament of his body. He knew he was too drunk too go through his usual ritual of reading and more recently, talking to Yuffie through morse code. He smiled at the thought of their secret conversations. He silently wondered if she was still awake. He removed his long heavy cloak and pressed his ear to the wall, adjacent to Yuffie's bed. For a while he didn't hear anything, then he heard a loud thud and a heave followed by a moan. He tapped on the wall, furrowing his eyebrows as he waited for a response.

"Yuffie?" he waited a long time, but finally heard a soft tapping on the other side of the wall.

"Vincent? Hi Vincent!" she tapped back. He smiled to himself knowing that she was still drunk.

"Are you alright?"

"No"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I threw up" there was a long pause, then "And I can't find the light switch"

"Im coming"

_Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think._

_J_


	5. Chapter 5

**Unrequited**- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.

The five feet to Yuffie's bedroom door was an arduous journey. Vincent crept slowly, trying with all his Turk training, not to wake the other sleeping members of AVALANCHE. For surely they would have questions to his endeavors. Though in all reality he was merely helping a friend. Yuffie needed him. And he would be there for her.

He slowly opened her bedroom door and shut it before flipping the light switch on. The moment his eyes adjusted to the light he began scanning the room for her. He found her on the floor leaning against the bed with her head resting on it. The smell of puke assaulted his nose. Yuffie was still wearing her black shirt and jacket but her shorts were gone. She had managed to get as far as stripping off one boot and sock and had gotten sick while still in her underwear. Vincent didn't shy at the sight of Yuffie's black panties. His concern for her far overwhelmed any perverted thoughts toward the half naked and rather, vulnerable woman. He closed the space between them and knelt beside her.

"Yuffie" he shook her gently. She mumbled something incoherently and looked up. It looked as though her head weighed a thousand pounds as she had trouble holding it up. Her eyes focused on him and a huge grin spread across her beautiful face.

"Hey Vinnie" her hair was in disarray.

"Are you sick?" he asked

"Not anymore. I...I threw up over there" she pointed to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"I'll take care of it" he stood up and walked to the smelly heap of laundry. He picked them up and placed them in the bathtub, thankful that only the toilet was broken. He filled the tub and left the clothes to soak before returning to Yuffie side. Kneeling down beside her again, he noticed that her jacket too had been defiled with her throw up. She must have wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Come here" he pulled her into him and began removing her arms from it. Her face was pressed against his chest. She breathed in deeply.

"Vincent, you smell good" she giggled. Vincent smiled but did not speak as he removed her jacket and threw it towards the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, ignoring the feel of her bare thigh under his hand. Though under different circumstances, he might have trembled under the touch.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled against his chest.

"To the bathroom to clean your hair"

"Oh Vincent! You're the best guy" she pressed herself to him. He set her down on the counter and got a warm cup of water from the tub.

"Im sure there are better men than me out there" Vincent said as he wet Yuffie's hair and began to run his fingers through it.

"No. You're the best" she said in a matter of fact tone. She leaned her head back as he poured more water into her rich dark locks and rinsed them back to perfection. Her hair was as soft as satin. It was no wonder. Woman of Wutai prided themselves on their hair. Though the more traditional length was much longer, he rather liked Yuffie's hair the length it was. It was more womanly than he'd ever seen, and yet it was still Yuffie.

Once he was done drying her hair and neck he put an arm around her to pick her up again, but she protested.

"It's okay, I can walk" she slurred and jumped from the counter, knocking the cup of water all over him. "Oh my god Vincent, im so sorry!"

"It's fine Yuffie" He removed his shirt and walked into the bedroom. Yuffie watched him leave. Wondering how he had managed to keep such an immaculate physic while sleeping in a coffin for thirty years. Though at this point she was beyond caring. Yuffie had spent most of her life training to become a ninja. Then shortly after she began to steal Materia for her father and saved the world three times. She had never had time to think about a boyfriend. For a time it seemed as though she wasn't interested in men at all. But as she watched Vincent walk into the room shirtless, her hormones were kicked into high gear. She felt a flush of warmth in her body, and though it was unfamiliar, it wasn't unpleasant. She found herself studying every inch of his bare torso. Tracing ever line of his hard muscles with her eyes. He was perfect.

On pure reaction she grabbed the towel next to her and walked out of the bathroom. She walked up to Vincent and wiped the towel across his back. He turned around.

"Thank you Yuffie. But my back isn't wet" He said with a rather amused look on his face.

Yuffie flushed, putting her head down. When she looked up he was still staring at her, almost expectantly. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she brought the towel up to his chest and wiped the moisture from his skin. Her heart was beating so rapidly, she could swear it was about to burst from her chest and bounce around the room. She could feel it's power in her face, throbbing in her cheeks.

She looked at his chest then, almost forgetting the dozens of tiny scars that lived there. From stomach to shoulders, they branded his skin. She could almost feel how much they must have hurt.

In an attempt to erase the pain they caused her dear friend, she brought her lips to his peck and kissed a scar. Vincent didn't even flinch. Instead he closed his eyes, breathing deep at the feel of her smooth lips on his flesh. It was almost like a dream. All of the want, from the past few weeks. All of the feelings that he was so confused about. All of the things he coveted, but didn't understand, came together. Just as her mouth touched him, everything became clear.

This was what he wanted. All the confusion he felt was his want, his need, for her. But how did this happen? When did he begin to feel this way for her? All of these thoughts ran through his mind before her lips ever parted.

Yuffie removed her lips from the tiny scar and looked up to gauge his reaction. His eyes were closed and his breath came fast. He wasn't making any protest so she placed a few more kisses up his collar bone. Trailing a burning path to his jaw. Logic had nothing to do with it. Her mind was past thinking of regrets or consequences. She was acting on pure instinct. She was like a marionette. Being controlled while she watched herself perform, and she wasn't disappointed.

Vincent just stood. He wasn't sure what was happening. But he wasn't about to stop it. It had been years since a woman had made him feel this kind of desire. He saw darkness behind his eyelids, but his sense of feel was on fire at the feel of her lips, trailing small kisses up his neck. Blazing dangerously close to his jaw line. His arms moved without request. Landing on her hips, his fingers rubbing against the trim of her underwear.

"Yuffie" he whispered, squeezing her hips and pressing them to his. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and continued the line of kisses.

"What?"

"What are we doing?" he could barely speak as she thrust her hips against his. Grinding herself against his erection. It was more than he expected from the young girl. He finally opened his eyes in surprise, telling himself that any minute he would stop her. Stop himself. But the sight before him murdered any thoughts of leaving Yuffie's room tonight. She was so young and so beautiful. Her eyes closed, her mouth partially opened, waiting for him to make the next move. It was more than he could take.

Without thinking he bent his neck toward her waiting mouth and kissed her. More passionately than any kiss he had ever given. Because it was something he truly wanted. She returned the kiss, leaning into him and opening her mouth invitingly. Her fingers tangled in his long hair, pushing his face into hers.

Vincent reached his hand around and grabbed a handful of Yuffie's ass. Squeezing it greedily and pushing her into him as they rubbed against each other.

Vincent broke the kiss, though not without regret, to breath.

"Yuffie, we should stop this" he bent her head to the side and kissed her neck between breath's.

"Just give me tonight Vincent" anxious hands reached for his face for a hard kiss "Please" she pulled back, inches from his face.

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed deeply "Ok" he kissed her "Tonight" As if he even had a choice.

Vincent lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed, but didn't immediately move. He took a second to look at her. Taking in every flawless feature of her young body. Indeed she was perfect. Her breasts, though small, were perky and well set. Her long legs carried a shapely waist and taut belly. She was the epitome of perfection in a woman. He felt a warm flush of heat rise in him at the sight of her. He smiled to himself, then laid next to her.

The light's were too bright. The sounds were too loud. Every sense in Tifa's body was on high patrol. Torturing her for a night of drinking. She rolled over next to Cloud and slammed a pillow on her head.

"UGH" she moaned loudly "My head"

Cloud rolled over and slipped an arm around her waist. "You should have seen yourself. I've never seen you so crazy"

"Really?" she cracked an eye open, flinching under the power of the light on her sensitive pupils "What happened?"

"I'll make some coffee and fill you in on the details"

Vincent was never really affected by hangovers the way most people were. Something about his old age, and the experiments done on him by Hojo, made him almost immune to the after affects of large amounts of alcohol. The only symptom he worried about was doing things that he didn't remember doing. Often times he would wake up in an unfamiliar place with no memory of the previous night. Last night was no exception. He barely remembered knocking on Yuffie's door.

As he opened his eyes for the first time since sleep took him, he felt a strange feeling. One he had not felt in years. He wasn't sure why but he knew he had sex. It was an unmistakable feeling, especially the morning after. Not necessarily a bad feeling, but one that was recognizable. He sighed and relented to get up and see what kind of damage he might have caused under the influence.

But when he tried to sit up he felt weight on top of him. Years of experience told him it was a woman.

'_So I had a one night stand last night. Great. Hope she's not too heartbroken when I leave'_

A flash of Yuffie's face ran through his mind, and in an instant he felt remorse. Though he wasn't sure why. He almost felt as if he had cheated on her '_But why? Why should Yuffie care if I sleep with another woman? She would probably cry, and then hit me, and then come back and apologize'_ He smiled at the thought. But as another thought came to him, his smiled receded and a frown took it's place '_Oh god. Yuffie. What have I done?'_ He suddenly remembered the past few weeks together. The picnic, the party's, the long morse coded conversations.

Vincent swallowed hard and covered his eyes with his claw. _'Why am I thinking this way? I'm allowed to sleep with whoever I want. Me and Yuffie, we aren't...I mean we're not...together'_

He thought of Yuffie in the arms of another man and suddenly felt the need to throw up. It all came together then '_How could I do this to her?' _He sat up in bed and the woman sleeping on his chest stirred.

"Excuse me Miss" he said shaking her slightly. "Miss, you need to wake up" the woman on top of him rose slightly and turned to face him.

"Vincent?" she said groggily.

"Yuffie!?!" he screamed and jumped from the bed, almost knocking her off the bed.

"Vincent, what's wrong? Oh my god your naked!" she wanted to turn away but she couldn't. Vincent's face turned a deep shade of red. He snatched a pillow from the floor and used it to cover himself. They stood in silence for a fraction of a second. Both working out the scene in their head.

"Yuffie..." he said slowly and forcefully "...what...happened?" he looked around the room. Clothes were strewn in every direction, the smell of throw up was emanating from the bathroom. Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together. Flashes of being on top of Yuffie raced through his mind. Images of their naked bodies, caressing her...kissing her? "Oh god" he said running his fingers through his hair. "Oh god"

"Vincent. Did we...?" she asked shyly. He merely nodded. "Oh god" was her reply. She grabbed what blankets she could to cover herself and sat up. She felt exposed, but it wasn't because she was naked. "Was it good?" she looked up smiling.

"Yuffie! How can you say that? Do you have any idea how bad this is?" He grabbed his pants off of the floor and went to the bathroom to put them on.

"I was just wondering" she pouted, also attempting to find her clothes. Just as she finished dressing, he came out of the bathroom.

"I want to apologize" he said standing in front of her with all of his previous dignity intact. He was the old Vincent again, minus the cloak.

"What for?" she reached to put her arms around him. He grabbed them and lowered them to her sides. Her face fell.

"Yuffie..." he took hold of her hands again, this time rubbing her knuckles with his fingers "...It was never my intention to take advantage of you. I hope you know I had innocent intentions coming in here and I..."

"Stop it!" she screamed, jerking her hands from his "Stop it! Your acting like this was a mistake! Your acting like..." the color drained from her face, her eyes went blank "...you used me" she said in a voice so monotone, it would have given Shelke a run for her money.

"No Yuffie!" he advance on her. She backed up, putting her hands up in protest "I would never do that to you...I.."

"Then why? I thought you liked me...I ...like..you"

"My feelings for you have nothing to do with this. I...we...shouldn't have..."he looked around the four walls for some answer, any answer. Yuffie had never seen him so mazed.

"Why not? We're both adults aren't we? We can make our own decisions" She pranced around him to sit in front of her mirror, and began brushing her hair. Her back straightened in refutation.

"Yuffie, you were a virgin"

She spun around in her chair to face him "How do you know?" she said softly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh"

"I never wanted to do anything that would damage our friendship" he said quietly

"Friends? I didn't see you sneaking into your _friend_ Tifa's bedroom last night" she said with mock sarcasm, pointing a finger at him.

He walked up to her and grabbed the finger, leaning in close "I hate to break it to you, but you needed my help" he smiled. She pulled the finger from his grasp.

"Well you didn't _have_ to come" she turned and sauntered away from him, knowing damn well that he was watching her.

He smiled at her brashness "Would you prefer it if I didn't?" he said following her across the room. She spun around to find him standing inches from her.

"I don't regret it. If that's what your asking"

"Nor do I. It's just..."

"Just what?" she slipped her arms around his waist. This time he didn't push her away, much to her relief.

"It's just...weird. We've been friends for so long and...we can't tell anybody about this" his voice took on a serious tone, making Yuffie question his last statement.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed? Who cares what they say. Look at Cloud and Tifa. Although we all knew they would end up together..."

"Yuffie...last night you begged me for 'just one night'..." he began to rub her back "...I couldn't refuse you...I..."

"And what about now? Can you still refuse me?" her eyes pleaded with his.

"What are you suggesting?" he pulled back

"That you give me more time. More time to spend together"

He releases his hold on her and turned around, rubbing his temples with uneasy fingers "You don't know what your asking"

"Yes I do.." she walked around to face him again "...all im asking is that we enjoy our vacation. Once the month is up and everyone leaves, then we can go our separate ways"

"It's not that simple.." he argued

"Why not? Like I said, we're adults. We can do whatever we like"

"..."

"What'dya say? You wanna spend the rest of our vacation flirting through morse code and pretending like we don't have feelings for each other? Or do you want to do what feels right?"

He looked at her then, remembering the thoughts he had when he had mistaken her for another woman. He was devastated at first when he thought of what Yuffie might think. But when his thoughts turned the tables, he was even more distraught to find his jealousy over the thought of her with another man. It confused him at first. But as her proposition set in, and became more appealing by the second, he realized that this might be a good idea. After all, there were only a few weeks left before the end of the month. He was sure that he could keep it a secret for that long. Then he wouldn't have to see Yuffie again for another year...A year...'_a year? Do I want that? Do I want to have an affair with Yuffie, and then just walk away. __**Could **__I do that? Could Yuffie? Maybe it's better that this stay temporary..."_

"How can I refuse you?" he said hugging her.

"You can't. Im The Great Ninja.."

"Yuffie, we can't tell anybody. It's our secret okay?"

"Okay...if that's what you want" she looked at him as if she would do anything in the world for him. He kissed her softly, and for a moment it felt like the first kiss they ever shared. Considering that they barely remembered last nights. And though it wasn't, it was still perfect. He moved toward the door, and before exiting he turned back.

"Oh and Yuffie...it _was_ good"

She blushed.

Vincent slowly opened Yuffie's bedroom door, peering out with keen eyes to see if anybody was in the hallway. It was clear. He made a break for it and slammed right into Cid. An unexpected surprise. With as much as Cid drank the previous night, he was sure that the blonde pilot wouldn't be up for hours.

"Hey Vincent. Crazy night ha?"

"Indeed" he smiled inwardly

"Isn't that Yuffie's bedroom?" Cid said peering over Vincent's shoulder.

"Yes...and I...uh..Did you know that Lee spent the night in Barret's room last night?"

"What? That bastard finally got some eh? Does anybody else know?"

"Not that I know of"

"Great, imma go tell 'em"

Close call. He would have to be more careful, and for once, Vincent was grateful for Cid's short attention span. In the future, he would not be so careless.

'_In the future.." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Unrequited**- a feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.

The next morning was not strange for Vincent. For he was used to hiding such things. Even from his friends. He felt that, even though he loved them, they didn't need to know everything that was going on in his life. Especially having a temporary affair with the younger sister of the small group.

He couldn't begin to imagine their shock at finding out that he was sexually interested in Yuffie. In fact, he was still coming to terms with the fact that he was interested in her in "that way". He had started to believe that he was having feelings for her, but when he woke up after a drunken night in bed with her, he chalked it up to, being sexually attracted, and nothing else. In the deep recesses of his mind, somewhere, he knew that the feelings he developed for her were real. But he never listened to that part of his mind anyhow, considering that it was vacated by several demons.

So as they all ate breakfast together, the morning after Tifa's birthday party, he ran the agreement over in his head: They would enjoy each other's company, sexually, but at the end of the month, they would leave and pretend that none of it ever happened. Was it that simple? He had a hard time believing it and silently hoped that Yuffie wouldn't grow attached to him in the duration of their time together. And though she had already admitted to liking him, he was already growing accustomed to the new, more mature, version of Yuffie, who he hoped was adult enough to realize how bad he was for her. He was sure she would hold to her end of the bargain and was already anticipating tonight. He allowed himself a small smile as he buttered his toast. No other sign of his thoughts were evident, as his composure remained as stoic as ever.

Yuffie on the other hand, was a mess. She was so nervous coming down stairs. Almost sure that any sudden shift in body movement would give away her secret. Being Yuffie, she wanted to run out in the streets and scream to the world what had happened the previous night. She was especially dying to tell Tifa. She always secretly hoped to have that kind of girly conversation with Tifa. The way her and Shera did. But that idea was squashed when Vincent begged her to keep it a secret.

Her young heart had broken a tiny bit when he asked her not to tell anybody. But as ever, she remained optimistic and was just glad she was getting some kind of satisfaction from him. Though not in the way she wanted...beggars can't be choosers I guess. It didn't help that Vincent was ignoring her. He hadn't so much as glanced in her direction all morning.

Breakfast was a sight to see. Yuffie was so jumpy that whenever her name was mentioned she would flinch and scream "What?!" as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have. Her nerves were on the edge of a sword to such a degree that when Cid called her name she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Geez Yuf', your jumpy today" he said

"Sorry, I just uh..." her eyes subconsciously shifted to Vincent's, who mentally chagrined her with a look "...I drank a lot last night. Your voice is like elephants in my ears" it was a viable excuse. Most of the people at the table were feeling similar symptoms. And though Yuffie was young and therefore recovered from hangovers much quicker than the rest, her words condoned her actions.

However she was still flighty in every move she made. When Cid asked her to pass him the salt, she spilled it all over the table and when he insisted that she throw some over her left shoulder, to ward off bad luck, she ended up getting some in her eye. It made Vincent question whether she would be able to conceal their forbidden affair or if the skilled members of AVALANCHE would hone in on her awkward behavior. He would have to talk to her.

Yuffie didn't know why she was acting so strangely. She felt as if they could all see right through her. She wasn't normally like this and was angry with herself for resorting back to her old ways. She was proud of the way she had matured over the years. And if anything threatened the way people now treated her, it would have to stop. Though a small part of her hoped that Vincent would show the tiniest bit of concern for her eye. When he didn't she felt the need to be alone.

"Im gonna go upstairs and clean my eye out" she left the room. Once behind the confines of her bedroom door, she cursed loudly. "Come one Yuffie! You can do this!" she kicked a pillow landing it on the other side of the bed. She looked around the room then, realizing that it was in shambles. Pillows and blankets were not on the bed where they should be. The sheet was only halfway on the mattress. Her clothes covered almost every inch of the floor, and when she entered the bathroom, the smell of puke hit her like a wall.

"Ugh! What the f.."

"Such ugly words" Yuffie spun around to see that Vincent had silently entered her room "..coming from such a pretty mouth"

"What do you expect?" she crossed her arms out in front. When Vincent moved toward her she balked.

"Look, I know I've been ignoring you. But I have to or else they will catch on. Im sorry if I come across as crass"

"Crass isn't the word im looking for, but it rhymes with it!" she perched her lips out mockingly, feigning hurt, when in reality she was jovial at the fact that he had snuck up to her bedroom. A brave move, considering his complaints.

He laughed despite himself, reaching for her and embracing her warmly "How's your eye?" he looked down at her, in return she stretched her neck to look up at him.

"Fine" though it was still red and puffy. But at least the burning had stopped. He bent low and kissed it.

"You really need to work on keeping your cool. If anybody finds out..."

"I don't see what the big deal is! Can't we just tell 'em?"

"Yuffie" he looked pointedly at her.

She kicked another pillow "I know, I know"

"Alright, im gonna go now. Wait a few minutes and then come down" he gave her hand a light squeeze and left. Yuffie sat roughly on the bed. Already feeling the weight of the secret coming down on her. She sighed.

"What have you gotten yourself into Yuffie?"

When Vincent came down stairs, he heard the topic of discussion on Adam. And vaguely remembered an incident involving him.

"Here he is!" Tifa said, waving an arm in Vincent's direction. He grew timid, never really enjoying praise. One of the reasons he joined the Turks. They were assigned to preform unruly tasks without any recognition for doing so. It was something he had always preferred. "He threw that pervert out on his ass! It was great!"

"I doubt he'll be coming back here any time soon "Cloud said "Thank you Vincent. I don't want anybody like that hanging around here"

"As Shera said, You or Cid would have done the same" There were nods of approval all around.

Yuffie didn't wait a few minutes to come down stairs. Though Vincent was peripherally keeping an eye out for her, she chose to take a shower instead. When she did come down, she bounded happily down the stairs, hair still wet. Vincent was almost relieved to see her. Her entire atmosphere was different. She was no longer edgy and uneasy. In fact, she didn't look twice at Vincent as she passed him up and headed straight for Naniki. It was quite a change from her earlier actions. Vincent noted as he watched her kneel beside Red and press her forehead to his.

"Something bothering you Yuffie?" the large cat said, he was so wise to things unseen. But Yuffie played it off well.

"Nah, im feeling much better now that I've showered. How's my bird?" she said referring to Jez.

"He is well" he nodded a head to the brown chocobo, who was now strong enough to play happily with his sisters.

"That's my boy" she smiled proudly at the growing chocobo, who was currently grooming Heaven with his paunchy beak. "Come here Jez" she gestured with her hand. The bird warked and cantered over to her, trying desperately to fit his growing size into her lap. Her balance was thrown off as she fell back, laughing. The others were alerted to the scene and were soon laughing along with her. Vincent smiled under the shrouded folds of his cloak.

"We should take them out today" Naniki looked to all "I think some fresh air would do us all some good" Everybody seemed to think this was a good idea.

"The great thing about you Red, is that you always know exactly what we need, even before we know we need it" Yuffie said affectionately, ruffling up his mane and using his stiff withers to help herself up.

"Alright! I'll make a lunch for everybody!" Tifa jumped up.

"I'll help" Cloud said

"No!" They all said in unison and a little too quickly. Cloud looked around bewildered.

"I'll help. You relax" Shera said, walking into the kitchen. Their was a collective sigh of relief. For they all had the pleasure of tasting Cloud's cooking before, and it amazed them how he could wield a sword larger than himself, yet his cooking skills were atrocious.

Tifa suggested that they have lunch at the same place as they picnicked a few weeks prior. Under the large perfect tree, that shaded and provided them with a comfortable ambiance. But when they got there they decided to head up stream an extra kilometer. They set up next to a small tributary. The large umbrella that Cloud lugged the whole way was deemed useless under the heavy blanket of forest. Most jackets were removed. The hike had made everyone sweaty and the lack of sun in the thick under brush made the air around them humid. More than a few looked with longing eyes at the cool water beside them. The birds paid no heed to any squabbles of getting wet as they dove in.

For lunch, Shera and Tifa prepared chicken pot pies and diced fruit, along with a pumpkin pie. After they ate, the team sat back full and happy.

The scene around them was beautiful. A painted map of nature, coated with all the colors of the coming season. Autumn was just around the corner, and it displayed its illustrious pride in the colors that surrounded them. Most sat back and looked straight up to the display of Fall colors above them. The leaves, once green, now began to whither into the glorious browns, oranges, and golds of age.

The calm silence was broken by the sound of a scared chocobo. Yuffie looked up to see that Jez's foot was stuck in the sticky mud just off the banks of the pond. She stood quickly to come to his rescue. She took off her shoes and walked ankle deep into the water. The pasty mud squished between her toes.

"Eww. You'd better be grateful Jez" she said as she waded towards him. She grabbed at his tiny ankle and pulled gently until the clay-like mud gave his talon back to him. Some of his brown feathers had fallen off in a fit of panic and were floating beside them. A few were sticking to Yuffie's leg.

"There you go buddy" she stroked his head gently. Suddenly she heard splashing behind her. She whipped around as fast as her body would allow in the deep muck and saw Heaven and Amytal bounding toward her.

"No no no!" she put her hands up to resist the dog sized birds, who were now flying towards her playfully. Amytal hit her in the chest causing her to lose her balance and fall into the muddy water. She fell back and submerged completely before raising her head up and gasping for air. The sound of laughter resonated throughout the forest, echoing and mocking her, it seemed.

"Damn it! Stupid Chickens!" She wailed loudly at the guiltless looking chocobos. Though it seemed to have little effect on them, as they played happily in the cool water.

"Need some help" Cloud said. He had braved the cold water to help her.

"Ya' think?! Why didn't anybody warn me?!"She crossed her arms out in front, like a defiant child. Glaring evilly at Denzel and Marlene, who weren't even trying to hide their laughter.

"Im sorry Yuffie. It just happened so fast" Cloud said, stifling a laugh. He reached a gloved hand out to her. She took it willingly but not without a mischievous smirk on her face. Cloud saw it, but it was too late. She was already pulling him down into the water.

"No Yuffie don't..." The force of his body hitting the water splashed Tifa and Naniki on the shore.

"Ha!" She howled, now realizing how funny the situation actually was.

Even through the mud on his face, she could clearly see the angry red underneath. She made a run for it, but to no avail. It didn't take him long to catch up and grab her around the waist. She kicked and screamed, all the while the people on shore were laughing loudly and screaming "Get her!" or "Run!". Cloud was a strong man, and even with Yuffie's tall frame, he was still able to throw her far into the deeper part of the lake.

Naniki jumped in the water as well, followed by Tifa, Barret and the kids. Vincent stayed on shore with Shera and Cid, who mumbled something about "Not getting my damn cigarette wet!"

But Vincent was content to watch from the sidelines as he had done for most of the years he had been friends with this crazy group of mismatched people. They were all so different, and yet they shared a bond stronger than that of most blood families. He smiled inwardly as he watched Yuffie jump on Cloud's back. Her hair was wet and plastered to her face as he swung around wildly to try and remove the Ninja, who had an iron-like grip around his neck.

Shera and Cid laughed as Tifa leapt onto Barret's huge back and they started a match of chicken. Yuffie was thrown first.

By the time the sun had started to set, and the water got too cold, they decided to stop swimming and leave. Their clothes were sopping wet as they trudged onto shore, laughing and tired from playing in the lake.

Shera was handing out towels, which Yuffie gladly accepted. She had been in the longest and was beyond freezing now that the sun had abandoned her for the other side of the world.

She was shivering by the time she reached her back pack and had trouble unzipping it with her now numb fingers.

"Yuffie! We can get changed behind that rock" Tifa said, pointing with a long finger to a large boulder a few yards away. Yuffie nodded and grabbed her clothes.

"Im glad I decided to grab a spare set of clothes" Tifa said as she removed her wet clothing.

"I had fun, but if Naniki doesn't get those birds under control, id say were gonna have roasted chocobo for dinner!" Yuffie smiled, knowing that she could never really harm an innocent baby chocobo. She looked thoughtfully for a second, staring at nothing in particular as she dried off her naked skin and dressed herself "Hey Tifa"

"Hm" Tifa said, drying her hair with a towel.

"Can I tell you something?" Yuffie looked around as if somebody might be listening. This action piqued Tifa's curiosity. She leaned in close with a wicked grin on her face.

"What?"

"I...I...well.." Yuffie suddenly thought of Vincent and how angry he might be if she told. Surely Tifa wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut long enough to for Yuffie to explain that she was dying to tell somebody. She wanted so badly to explain to Vincent what a huge deal this was for her. She had had a crush on Vincent a long while back when they were fighting Sephiroth. But she was young and didn't think much of it. Eventually it faded and she began to have similar stirring's for Cloud. Over time she had almost forgotten about her infatuation for the tall gunman. But when she returned to Seventh Heaven for the string of birthdays, her hormones could no longer deny that she was attracted to him.

Losing her virginity to Vincent was almost special to her. She secretly shuddered at the idea of being deflowered by any of the strangers that her father tried to hook her up with. She was afraid that they wouldn't be gentle, and she had heard more than a few stories of an unwilling bride being raped on her wedding night, for refusing to have sex. She couldn't blame them. And it made her glow with appreciation, that she had lost it to a friend...a cute one at that.

"It's...it's nothing" She couldn't do it.

"Aw come on! You got me all excited!"

"Maybe some other time" Yuffie proudly wrapped her damp bandana around her head. She had really come a long way. A few years ago she would have gladly posted anybody's secret on the internet. But she cared for Vincent, and if he was embarrassed, then she wouldn't tell anybody.

Tifa left Yuffie to put her boots on. As she was lacing them up she heard a soft rustling in the woods a few yards ahead. She plainly saw Vincent's red cape as he leaned against a tree.

She wasn't angry with him, but she was confused. It was beyond her understanding why he would want to keep their affair a secret. She had come to terms with the fact that he was embarrassed for having a one nighter with her. But then why did he want to continue? She felt a heat rise in her face, as she stared at him. She wasn't sure if it was anger or something else. All she knew was that she couldn't wait for everybody to fall asleep, so that she could sneak into his room tonight. And she was ashamed at herself for it.

Royal woman of Wutai are proud women. Yuffie herself was a formidable woman. Her mother would surely toss in her grave if she knew that Yuffie was lowering herself to being a man's secret mistress. But it was more than that. It bruised her ego to know that she was good enough to fuck, but not good enough to date. And not being able to tell anybody made her feel worse. Like she was a dirty little secret.

In an act of rebelliousness and a little ego booster, she stuck her tongue at him. But when he smiled back at her from the shadows of the forest, she couldn't help but smile back, and mentally kicked herself for doing so. He was a hard man to resist, and Yuffie wanted nothing more than for him to think that she was happy with the situation. In a way she was, but the reasons were all wrong, and she knew it.

Yuffie was feeling sick. She stood in the shower, gratefully letting steaming droplets of water run over her back. She knew it was nerves. She wanted more than anything, to spend time with Vincent. But it felt wrong to be hiding it.

Dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes, but she wasn't really that hungry. She hadn't been hungry all day.

When she finished getting dressed, she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She knew it was Tifa, who's strong hands belied the gentle nature of the woman they were attached to.

"Yuffie, dinner is ready" She said from the other side of the door. Yuffie finished putting a sock on, then moved to answer it.

"Hey Tif. Actually, im not that hungry. Could you just save me some?"

"Yeah ill put some in a container. But are you sure? Cloud made a pie for desert"

Tifa laughed as Yuffie's face crinkled "Yeah, I think I understand"

"Thanks" Yuffie shut the door and laid on her bed. Within seconds she was asleep.

When Tifa came down stairs the whole team, including Reeve and Shelke were sitting around the table.

"Where's Yuffie?" Cloud asked from his spot across from Tifa's.

"She said she's not hungry" Tifa shrugged and began serving.

"But she's gonna miss out on the pie I made" Cloud looked visible distraught.

"Is that what that thing is?" Cid whispered from the other side of the long table. There were collective giggles all around, as they looked at the heap of dough and berries in a silver tin, steaming with what smelled like burnt toast, though they couldn't be sure.

Tifa shot Cid a glare of fierce anger, which would have risen to hell fiery if Cloud would have heard.

"Im sure there will be enough left for her" She smiled at Cloud, who looked proudly at his desert.

Vincent on the other hand, found no amusement in the so-called pie. He wondered why Yuffie hadn't come down to dinner. In fact, all day he had been gaging her. Looking for any signs of regret she might have.

Vincent was an excellent reader of body language. He saw no tell-tale signs of regret, but there was something else, something deep down that he had trouble reading.

He was no fool. He knew the hearts of young woman. How they long to gossip amongst each other, and share secrets. In any other situation, he wouldn't have minded. But it was Yuffie that he was having an affair with. Not some random woman. Yuffie, his friend. A woman he fought beside, saved the life of, and been saved by, many times. Yuffie was in a different category than other woman. Not only because she's the heir to the Wutai throne, but because Vincent truly cared about her. That alone made him feel as though she were too pure for him, as if he would taint her.

In all essence, he felt like he didn't deserve her. He wanted this holiday fling as much as she did, but knew without a doubt that he was no good for her. So he decided to save her reputation by keeping their affair a secret. With no one knowing what a mistake she had made, she could walk away unscathed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unrequited****- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded. **

It's a strange feeling, waking up in the arms of a woman. Even stranger still was the feeling of utter contentment that emanated from him as he rose for the morning. A smile graced his strong features as the memories from the previous night wormed their way into his mind. Somehow Yuffie always had a way of doing that. It seemed lately that she was always in his thoughts. Even before they had woken up in surprise to find that they had had a drunken affair, he was constantly thinking about her. He wouldn't lie to himself that when Yuffie had discovered morse code, he was excited. Excited to have someone to talk to without the chains of regret, or the weight of embarrassment. He couldn't remember the last time he had a nice long conversation before Yuffie tapped on his wall.

Vincent subconsciously tightened his hold on the sleeping woman in his arms.

There was just something about the way she looked. The manner in which her tousled hair fell in soft waves around her face. The way her lips moved as she mumbled gently in her sleep. Something stirred in him, causing him to take a second glance at her sleeping form.

The light streaming through the window created a halo, glowing warmly off of her tan skin. The sheets had tried vainly to attack her while she slept, only to end up tangled around her legs and stomach. She kicked often throughout out the night, and boy did she kick hard. But Vincent didn't mind. To him, it was only a constant reminder that he wasn't sleeping alone. That there was a woman beside him. A woman he cared about.

A tender thought flashed through his mind: How gladly he would give his mortality to wake up this way for the rest of his life.

But **no**. It couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. He had given up on those thoughts years ago. When the exciting and endearing Lucrecia had stolen his heart, only to lead him on and shatter his hopes into tiny shards. That was when he had exiled himself to a loveless life. Abandoning all thoughts of ever falling in love again. Even tiny emotions seemed to die while flickering across his broken mind like candlelight. Vincent had rendered his heart useless many years ago.

Then what was he feeling? What were these emotions that had so bluntly woken him from a dead sleep? Surely he held some sort of affection for Yuffie. He felt close to all of AVALANCHE. But he couldn't deny the stirring in his loins from merely thinking of her. She was amazing in bed. Not that he would complain. Considering that he hadn't had a woman in many years. But there was something about Yuffie that excited him. Waking up a feeling that was long forgotten. She was exciting. Adventurous. Willing to try anything. That was what he loved about sleeping with her.

Sure she was inexperienced, but she took to it quickly, and had amazing cat-like movements due to years of Ninja training. She would make any man happy one day.

Vincent sat up in bed as a flash of an unknown feeling poured over him. He quickly blocked it and told himself that he had to use the restroom.

He tried to clear his mind as he splashed cold water onto his face. He told himself from the beginning that he wasn't going to let himself get attached to her. It would only bring trouble. More for Yuffie than himself. He wasn't right for her. She was young and had a full life ahead of her. He would only bring her down. In all essence, he felt like he didn't deserve her. He wasn't good enough for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unrequited****- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.**

Vincent had gone to the bathroom. She knew it from the sound of running water, but more from the cold feeling on her side. She stretched the sleep from her bones and sat up, untangling the sheets from her body. Her morning routine.

Yuffie threw a cursory glance around the room. A smile came to her face when she saw Vincent's boots set neatly in the corner beside his folded cape. It was just like him to orderly remove his clothes before a bout of sex. But that was one of the qualities that she loved about him. He was an enigma. Everything about him screamed: Stay away! But there was a side to him that was so uncommonly gentleman, so subdued yet endearing. Yuffie felt lucky that she knew that side of him. Not many people did. She felt honored that he was even spending time with her.

There were times in the past when she would have given anything just to have a smidgen of what she was feeling right now. And now that it was happening, she felt that it was right.

Yuffie looked around the room to try and locate her underwear. The others would be waking up soon and she knew that now was the best time to sneak out of Vincent's room. But it saddened her that it always ended so quickly. Morning came too fast for her taste.

She began craving the night. When Vincent would hold her and speak words to her that no one had dared to say. Those were the times she loved the best. It was almost torture during the day, when the secrets began and the lies spewed from her mouth so lightly. She fought hard just to keep her hands from reaching out to him.

Yuffie was a disciplined woman. She never had trouble controlling herself before, but sometimes she ached to touch him, and her heart cried every time she knew that she couldn't.

"What are you doing?" his deep voice sounded from behind her.

She turned around slowly realizing that she was still naked. "Just thinking"

"About what?" he began picking up his clothes and putting on clean ones.

"About Jez. It's been a while since I've taken him out alone. I think im gonna take him for a walk"

"Hm" he said distractedly as he fumbled with the clasps of his cloak.

It was like night and day. Literally. At night he was a completely different person. He was sensitive and loving. He was only about Yuffie. Every move he made was to please her. During the day he was cold and standoffish. He spoke in short sentences and often times didn't even respond to her at all. She hated mornings.

"Later on I was thinking about hanging myself and after that im gonna get some ice cream with eyeballs on top"

"..."

"Vincent"

"What?"

"...nothing"

She hated mornings...


	9. Chapter 9

**Unrequited****- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.**

Her stomach begged for food. The growling could be heard resounding off of the walls of Seventh Heaven. Maybe even further. But her mind was too preoccupied to think about food. Even as she sat in front of a plate of crispy bacon and Tifa's famous pancakes, her thoughts were turned inward and her sense of smell did little to deter her mind.

Even when lunch came around and hot pizza was ordered, she politely waved it off and informed Cloud of her plans for a walk.

"Hey Spikey"

"What do you want Yuffie?" Cloud said absentmindedly as he struggled to build a bike for Denzel. Metal parts and screws were strewn all around him, causing a hazard zone within several feet.

"Im gonna take Jez for a walk. I'll be back for dinner"

"I'll tell Tifa"

"Thanks"

The walk was nice. The air was fresh, or as fresh you could get in a city. Still, the drab and repetitive buildings quickly became irksome, so she decided to venture further into the more rural parts of the city limits.

Yuffie walked at a leisurely pace. With no destination and no time limit to hurry her day along, she trudged easily past the trees and brush. Jez trotted happily beside her leg, loyal and content to stay close to her.

The birds sang joyfully in the sky and in the distance the dull roar of the city could be heard. Yuffie was glad to be away. It wasn't as if she particularly like being alone. But lately it seemed that she hadn't had the time to get her thoughts in order. Now was the perfect time to think about this specific time in her life. This specific time that involved a certain man.

'_What have you gotten yourself into?' _She thought as she sat beside a bed of pretty weeds. Jez cantered a few paces away, munching on some dying grass.

'_It all seemed so perfect at first, but now...'_ She looked up to see the brown chocobo sneezing from inhaling a dandelion puff. She smiled._'...now its all so confusing...Then again, Vincent has always been a confusing man...I really shouldn't be thinking too much about this. The agreement is simple. All I have to do is follow the rules and it will all end well. Right?'_

Yuffie silently contemplated if she was only fooling herself and wondered, for the second time that day, what she had gotten herself into.

Vincent glanced for the fifteenth time at the clock hanging over the bar counter. Yuffie had been gone for nine hours.

The whole team had sat down for dinner and were greeted by Reeve and Shelke as a special treat. They all sat down eating, laughing and not one noticed that Yuffie was missing from the group. It angered him. More than he cared to admit.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the wait. I really like this chapter. Its really starting to get into how much Yuffie is tormented by the whole situation. I put a lot of emotion into this. Maybe that's why it took so long. That and the fact that I have a toddler. Nuff said. Well please enjoy and tell me what you think. Changes? Keeps? Loves? Hates? I want to know it all! _

**Unrequited****- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded**

It was easy for Vincent to see through the black lace bra that Yuffie wore. And the fact that she only had that and a pair of skimpy shorts on, left nothing to the imagination. But his eyes were not fixed on her ever apparent nipples as most men's would. Instead they looked with furrowed brows on the jutting hip bones and noticeable skeletal ribs.

"You've lost weight" He said as he looked at her from his place on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of dark pants. She climbed on top of him and sat up on her knees.

"Hmm hadn't noticed" she shrugged, hoping he wouldn't think too much of it "OOH! I forgot to tell you! Look what I found on my walk!" She pulled a small object from an invisible pocket in her shorts and displayed it proudly. In her palm was a small materia.

"Hn What do you know. The materia hunter finds a materia on a stroll. No hunting involved" his voice was deep, and resonated with a sort of seductive force. It was what she loved about spending such intimate time with him.

The person they had found in a coffin some years back, was not the man who she visited every night.

In the confines of his or her bedroom, they would sit and talk for hours, always ending in passionate sex. The walls that surrounded him were torn down for only her to see the true man underneath. A man who was compassionate and had a surprisingly optimistic look on life. More than once she found herself staring into his eyes, wishing that they had more than a few weeks to spend together.

Yuffie leaned forward and kissed his chest lightly, smiling on his skin at the sharp intake of breath she heard escape from him. It filled her with pride to know that she was able to get such a reaction out of him. For even when they fought the mighty Sephiroth, and the heated battles took many lives, he was as unmoving as ever.

She felt a warm hand and a cold claw touch her back and begin to rub lower. Then they faltered. She felt Vincent sit up

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Where were you today?" he didn't care to look her in the eyes.

"I told you, I took Jez for a walk"

"A nine hour walk?" he looked at her this time, with accusing eyes that could cut right through her skin if he chose.

She sighed "Ok. The truth is that I can't stand being here during the day. It's too hard for me"

"Hard for you?"

"Yeah. Its too hard to keep my cool. I don't want to ruin this" She absently played with his hair. He loved it, though he didn't let it show "Im a disciplined woman. I don't know why its so difficult for me to control myself around you. I think it would be better for the both of us, if I wasn't around during the day. I might screw things up" She wasn't telling him that it was the way he treated her in front of people that she couldn't handle. She was new at this. And she was quickly getting used to night time Vincent. During the day it hurt her the way he treated her. It wasn't so bad before. He was always cold and standoffish. But now that Yuffie had seen this intimate side of Vincent, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to go back to the way things were. And that scared her.

A small look of dismay flashed across his face. It was quick, but she caught it.

"You know that's not what I want"

"Well what do you want?"

He was quiet for a long time. Staring at the wall in thought "Maybe I should be the one who isn't around. That way you wouldn't be tempted to do...things"

"That's not what I want either" she said. He raised an eyebrow at her "Ok ok I get the point. I wont take off tomorrow. I'll stick around and keep my hands to myself"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Whose been taking my damn cigarettes?!" Cid came down stairs screaming. Each step heavy with anger. The people, who moments before, sat silently eating breakfast, were now open mouthed and gaping at the shirtless man who appeared half mad.

Shera was first to rise coming to his side to calm him down, and shield his abnormally hairy chest from view.

"Cid go put a shirt on. Im sure it's just a misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding my ass! Someone's been taking my cigarettes!" he looked at each person in turn, hoping to find a hint of guilt in their eyes. When he found nothing he grunted and made his way back up the stairs.

"That was weird" Yuffie said causing several people to laugh.

The sun was just beginning to set. It's colors mixing and breeding new forms of pallette's as the glowing orb settled down for the night. Yuffie sat by the window, noticing the difference in temperature as Fall came nearer.

She thought of Vincent. And how much she wished it was already night. She had come to her room to settle her thoughts. She was fuming when she had tripped over a barstool chair and Vincent, who was right next to her, didn't help her up. It was Reeve who eventually did the deed.

She felt that it wasn't right to blame Vincent. After all, he was only doing what everyone expected him to do. Which was nothing. _"Still..."_ She thought "..._It would've been nice to have him come to my rescue"_

She sighed, as the thought of Vincent actually caring flew out the window, along with the smoke from her cigarette. She almost laughed at the sight of Cid, ranting about his missing cigarettes. But it made it all worth the trouble to steal them from him as she inhaled another puff of smoke and blew her worries away. She never believed the looney pilot when he said that cigarettes relaxed him. But as she spit into a piece of paper and used it to put out hers, she thought that she might actually

listen to him from now on.

"Yuffie are you coming? I wanna get there early" Tifa said on the other side of Yuffie's door.

"Im just getting dressed" She lied, shutting her window and grabbing her jacket. She opened her door just as Tifa walked away and headed down stairs. It seemed just her luck to walk into a heated discussion between Cid, Reeve and Vincent. She tried to bypass it but, as always, she was sucked in like a vacuum.

"Hey Yuffie!" Cid called out to her. She rolled her eyes before turning around.

"What's up Sasquatch" she said causing rolling laughter from Reeve and others standing around. They had all seen his chest. There were no more secrets.

"Don't worry doll, one day you'll have hair on your chest too"

"I'll pray to Leviathan every night that he doesn't curse me or anyone with a mat like yours!" She quipped. This time even Shera laughed, causing Cid to grunt in annoyance. Yuffie smiled "What do you want old man?"

"What did you think of that Lucrecia girl? You think she was pretty?" Cid said.

"I...uh...well um" Yuffie looked to Vincent. She thought he had looked tense when she came down stairs, but she thought it was simply because she had entered the room. She now knew the cause. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

Yuffie knew more than anyone how sensitive Vincent was when it came to Lucrecia.

"Yeah she was pretty. Why?"

Reeve cut in "Were trying to hook up Vincent with a woman. Were tired of him moping around all the time" Reeve put a hand on Vincent's shoulder in a brotherly manner. Vincent didn't look to happy about the topic of discussion, and merely took a sip of his drink. Still, he was curious to see what Yuffie would say next.

"Oh" She said "Well I know a few people in the WRO that might suit him" it tore her limb from limb to say it. But she promised Vincent that she wouldn't mess things up.

"That's the spirit" Cid said in his gruff voice " Lets get him a nice woman he can settle down with. Then he can be as happy as I am. Hairy chest and all" he winked at Yuffie who smiled half heartedly.

"Will you please all just stay out of my life!" Vincent stood from the table "Im happy, alright?!" he squared his shoulders and walked away. Cid and Reeve watched him leave. Yuffie was beaming on the inside.

"Ungrateful son of a..." Cid said

"Ah let him go. If he needs help, he'll ask for it. Besides I think he's already found someone" Reeve said leaning in close to Cid.

"Why would you say that?" Yuffie asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation between the two middle aged meddlers.

"Well two nights ago, Shelke and I were on our way over here when we saw Vincent at the flower shop. He bought a single rose"

Yuffie's heart beat loudly in her chest "Your assuming he bought it for somebody who is still alive" She said "What if he bought it for Lucrecia?" she had to know.

"Well Dr. Cresents birthday was in March. I don't think that was what he intended. Besides, when he got back to the bar, he paced back and forth outside and eventually threw the rose in the garbage. So sad"

"Pfft! You two need to stay out of other peoples business! Why don't you try working on your own lives for once! When's the last time you got any Reeve? And Cid...just...Cid just...shave your chest!" she stormed away with mixed feelings about the information she had just acquired. So what if Vincent bought a rose and threw it away? Why should she care?

Yuffie nearly bumped into Tifa on her storm.

"Hey Yuf. You ready to go? The meteor shower should start in about an hour"

"Yeah" she sighed "Some fresh air would be nice"

The two woman walked out of the bar with linked arms. Yuffie was grateful for having Tifa as a friend. The others followed suit and traveled behind the two woman up the street.

Vincent watched Yuffie walk with Tifa, still angry with the nosy busybody's. But most of all, he was worried about how Yuffie would react to the subject. It worried him when he saw her coming down stairs at the moment they brought up Lucrecia. Truth be told, he wasn't that hung up over her anymore. He had long ago made peace with himself and with Lucrecia at the cave where her body dwelled. And though he had vowed to never search for love again, he rather enjoyed spending time with Yuffie. At the very least it satisfied his male desires. But she was also a good companion. A completely different person when they were alone. She actually listened to him. A feat he thought the young ninja would never accomplish.

Tifa and Cloud led them to a favorite spot atop a large tower. They all had to climb many stairs, but the view from the top was well worth the climb. The tower looked almost like a lighthouse. A large glass room sat atop the long shaft and had a balcony that circled the round room. It was dark when they reached the top. They all found a spot and laid down blankets to sit on. Tifa pulled out a basket full of snacks and drinks and served wine to everyone. She left a large container inside the basket. Cloud was first to notice.

"What about the jell-o I made?" he asked with furrowed brows. His recent interest in cooking, to impress Tifa, was encourage by the dark haired martial artist. But she knew his main talent stopped at swordsmanship. And she feared for the stomachs of her friends.

"Uh..oh yeah. I forgot" She pulled the container out and handed it to Cloud.

"Hey guys! I made jell-o! Who wants some?" he held the plastic container in the air. Barret almost choked on his wine and looked around his teammates to see who would speak up first. When noone spoke, Cloud's face fell.

"I'll have some!" Yuffie stood, walking over to Cloud, who had a satisfied grin on his face "What flavor is it?" she asked with false enthusiasm. It went unnoticed by Cloud, who was absorbed in serving the jell-o in one piece, but to no avail.

"Cherry" he said

"Mmm" she looked at the bowl, pretending to smell the aroma rising from it. "What are those round things?" she asked looking at the jiggly substance.

"Cheerios. I thought it would give it some crunch"

"Oh. Thanks" she took a bite, finding the cheerios had absorbed the jell-o and were not crunchy but soggy. She swallowed hard. "Very good" she said with a smile. Tifa smiled gratefully to Yuffie who scrunched up her nose and smiled back.

"I'll take some" Vincent said coming beside Yuffie with a bowl of his own. Cloud served him happily. Vincent thought it admirable for Yuffie to step up the way she did. Another attribute he found had come with age. Soon everybody was asking for a bowl of mushy cheerio and cherry jell-o.

"You know what you should call this?" Yuffie said forcing another bite "Cherry-o Jell-o!"

"That's not a bad idea" Cloud said holding up the bowl and looking on his creation with new light.

"Oh I see one!" Shera said pointing to a streak of light in the sky. All heads turned upward. Cloud, Shera and Tifa laid down to get a better view without hurting their necks. Yuffie rested back on her hands and Vincent just leaned against the glass wall. Reeve and Shelke sat beside each other. Within a few moments he discreetly snuck an arm around Shelke's tiny frame. No one seemed to notice. But Yuffie had a keen eye and an amazing peripheral advantage over the rest. She looked up to Vincent and nodded her head towards the snuggling couple. He raised an eyebrow.

"There's another one!" Tifa said. The shower was now coming faster. Streaks of light decorated the night sky. Only second in comparison to Aurora Borealis. Still, the falling lights of burning rock were a sight to see.

Vincent looked down at Yuffie, who was pouring herself a fourth glass of wine. He sat down beside her, much to her surprise.

"You'll be seeing a lot more stars if you don't slow down" he whispered to her

"So?" she quipped with a razor on her tongue.

Vincent didn't say anything but merely snatched the bottle and set it beside him, knowing that Yuffie wouldn't reach over his lap to grab it.

"Hey!" she said softly "Since when are you my dad?"

"Im not. Only someone who cares about you"

"Pfft only when the sun goes down" she said under hear breath.

"What was that?" he heard her, but he wanted her to say it again.

"You probably just don't want to be the one who has to help me down the stair" she whispered with hot anger. Vincent didn't answer her. In all honesty, he just didn't know what to say.

Yuffie laid in her bed. She knew sleep would not come easy tonight. So when they returned to the bar, she stole a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter and laid in bed taking shot after shot. Her anger had not cooled since the hours after they returned. To make matters worse, Vincent had not said a word to her, nor made any attempt to communicate through morse. Every second that passed fueled her anger like a fire. The whiskey didn't help. Her mind was already spinning with the words they had exchanged. Now the room was spinning along with her sense of control. She felt she would break at any moment.

She had just huffed a cry when she heard tapping on the wall behind her head.

"Yuffie?"

"What?"

"Im coming in"

She didn't reply. But quickly screwed the cap back onto the bottle and hid it under her bed. She ran to the bathroom to rinse the burning taste from her mouth. Just as she was coming out of the bathroom, Vincent entered.

"Hey" she said trying to put her hands into pockets that weren't there. He took a few steps closer to her.

"I didn't think you were still awake" he stopped a few feet from her.

Her head was spinning but she tried with all of her brain to act sober. It wasn't easy. She had planned to drink the night away. Almost sure that Vincent wasn't coming tonight. Now she felt dumb for drinking so much, for she already felt sick to her stomach. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well im awake" she said quickly. He sat beside her.

"Im sorry"

"Don't Vincent" he looked confusedly at her "You don't have to apologize. I was just being dumb"

"That's it?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Look, we don't have much time left together. I don't want to spend our night's fighting. It's all we have. These beautiful nights"

"Your right" he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped half way. "Have you been drinking?"

"W...why...why would you say that?" she'd been caught

"I can smell it on your breath"

"A little" she admitted

"You really shouldn't drink alone" his eyes held a look of worry. True worry. Not brotherly worry, or false worry. It moved Yuffie. She looked into his eyes, noticing for the first time that he had a light spray of freckles on his nose. She smiled goofily.

"Well im not alone now, am I?" Yuffie reached under the bed and retrieved the bottle, unscrew the cap and took a swig. Vincent was mortified. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from her, looking heavily at the half empty contents.

"Was this bottle full?" he all but screamed.

"Maybe, just a little full" she held up two tiny fingers.

"Yuffie, this is a lot of alcohol! You could get alcohol poisoning!" He stood up looking her up and down, checking for any traces of sickness. She looked fine, maybe a little dizzy, but fine none the less.

Yuffie stood up and walked to him. She put her arms around his neck and placed sloppy lips against his. He pulled back.

"Yuffie stop"

"No Vince...nt! 's our time. We cant...we cant waste it" she slurred "Make love to me"

she threw herself at him. Falling into his chest and rubbing her face against his shirt "You smell so nice. Make love to me" she tried kissing him again.

"Yuffie. Your very inebriated"

"Fine! Fuck me then! If you wont make love to me! Then fuck me!"

"I will do no such thing!"

"Why not!? You do it every night!"

"Is that what you think we do? Fuck?" pain was evident in every note of his words. "Yuffie...I...I don't know what to say" he placed his ruby eyes to the floor. Unable to look at her face.

"Isn't that what it is?" she asked

"No"

"Then what is it Vincent?"

"..."

"That's what I thought! You might as well be paying me to sleep with you! The way you act like im some diseased HOOKER in the morning!"

"You know that's not how I feel" he stepped towards her, placing a hand on her cheek. Tears began to flow freely down her face. She had no control over them, just as she had no control over how she felt. She loved him. But she could not tell him.

When they began the agreement, she was sure she could keep her feelings under control. But Yuffie was young. She had no prior experience with love. She couldn't know that you cant control love. It just happens. And it just happened to be Vincent Valentine that Yuffie fell in love with.

Yuffie cried hard. She cried for the love that she was not aloud to express, for the secret that she could not tell, for the fact that she finally found love in a man who was incapable of returning it. Vincent held her long into the night. Until finally she got so sick that she vomited all over the bed and the floor. She finally passed out on the uncovered mattress, holding Vincent's hand, who was asleep halfway on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unrequited-****A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.**

Tifa opened her eyes to see Cloud awake and working on some paper work from his delivery service. She sat up smiling at her lover.

"Good morning" she said with a voice still hoarse from the night's lack of moisture.

"Morning" he said, not taking his eyes off of his paper work. When he did look at her, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you get _any_ sleep?"

"Barely. Didn't you hear the yelling?" he asked

"What yelling?" she swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way the bathroom to do her morning routine.

"I think it was Cid and Shera. They were fighting"

"Au you shuwre it wush themb?" Tifa stuck her head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Yeah. I heard a man's voice and a woman's voice. In the same room! Who else could it be?" he shrugged

"Maybe you should talk to Cid today? See if everything is okay"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Cloud rolled a tiny velvet box over in his hand. He opened it for the thousandth time, reassuring himself that the ring was still inside. He didn't tell Tifa that he was already awake when he heard the voices. That he couldn't sleep from fear of rejection. That he stayed up half the night trying to find the words to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He silently wondered if he would ever be brave enough to tell her. Zack would.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuffie was surprised that the room was no longer spinning when she opened her eyes. The sun had not yet risen, yet its effects on the night sky were evident in the fading stars and light blue blanket of early morning.

She sat up and felt surprisingly good. Then she remembered that she threw up all the alcohol she drank and knew that Vincent probably saved her life. She looked down at him, already feeling remorse for the things she had said. It was true that the alcohol had helped get some things off of her chest. But she hadn't meant for her words to sting as badly as they did. _'Maybe if I wasn't so cruel, he would've wanted me last night. Instead of being disgusted with me. I don't blame him for not wanting to touch me. I am a whore...' _Yuffie cried for a few moments. Trying desperately not to wake Vincent. He was so beautiful. She loved every line of his face. Every curve of his body. Every twitch of his lip. His skin was untouched by time. A porcelain mask of youth and beauty. And she loved every inch of him.

Silent tears spilt onto the bare mattress, and she felt dirty for crying them. In a sudden need to feel clean she raced to the shower as softly as she could. Stripping off her smelly clothes and casting them aside like garbage.

She scrubbed her skin hard, feverishly trying to remove the revulsion from the reflection she saw in the mirror. It was true, she had lost weight. But to her, it wasn't a matter of being beautiful or ugly. All she wanted was for Vincent to notice her. And she felt disgusted with herself for stooping so low for a man. Who was she? She was Yuffie Kisaragi dammit! The Great Ninja of Da Chao. The White Rose of Wutai. And she loved a man who didn't love her back.

Yuffie's tears flowed with the warm water on her back, merging in the cascading water and evaporating into salty steam. She could smell it around her as she pounded on the walls of the shower.

"Damn him! Damn him!" she cried, pounding her tiny fist on the tile. Her head leaning against the wet walls. Never in her life did she feel so used, and never in her life did she want it so badly.

She sobbed loudly in the shower, hoping the sound of running water would muffle her cries. But when she felt a presence in the bathroom, she knew she was hoping for too much.

Vincent slid open the shower curtain. His eyes were filled with worry but never once left hers, even though she was naked.

"Please dont cry" he pleaded softly. He reached into the warm shower and grabbed her face, pulling it towards his. It didn't matter that he was getting his clothes wet. He cared for little else but Yuffie right now.

Yuffie cried again into Vincent's chest, as the warm water spilled over them both. He cradled her in his arms until she was finished and not a moment sooner. Then he lifted her face to his and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled lightly, assuring him that she would be alright. He then stood and left her room.

She understood. The others would be waking up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_It wasn't my intention to turn everybody into Vincent-haters. I guess that's just bad plotting on my part. This chapter will explain why Vincent has been acting the way he acts. He has good reason, and he will learn from his mistakes in the end. Im glad that you all feel for Yuffie, it makes me happy that I can evoke that kind of mood in my readers. Please enjoy this next chapter and please review. I seem to be getting plenty of hits, but hardly an reviews. Please review, I need to know how you liked it, or didn't like it. _

_J_

**Unrequited-**** A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.**

He hadn't known. He couldn't know. He was too absorbed in his own selfish ways to pick up on how strange Yuffie was acting. Now he felt foolish for not seeing it earlier. It was never part of the plan to make Yuffie feel like a whore. Never. And yet it had happened. She has said that he treated her badly when others were around. In her sleep she had mumbled that she hated the days. Is that why she left all day? Is that why she was drinking herself to sickness? _'Foolish Vincent' _He thought '_She has grown an attachment for you'_

In the back of his mind he almost knew this would happen. But seeing her so sad and sick from drinking, he couldn't help but stay with her and aid her in her sorrow. It wasn't until he woke up to her cries in the shower, that it really hit him. He was destroying her, and he knew it. He knew damn well that he was pushing her away, and hurting her in the process. But he didn't care. He'd die before he tainted her with his past sins.

He never imagined that Yuffie would be so hurt by his daytime cruelty. Damning him in the shower. Pleading for it all to go away. Never in his life did he feel such pain for another person. He had his reasons for pushing her away. His own selfish reasons: Vincent was afraid of falling for her. _That_ is why he pushed her away. _That_ is why he was cruel to her when the others were around. He was terrified at the thought of loving another woman, and being hurt again. As strong and as brave as he was, it was always love that scared him the most.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was almost afraid to come down to breakfast. She was embarrassed that Vincent saw her cry, and even more so at the things she expressed the previous night. But it wasn't as if she could stay cooped up in her room all day, as much as she would like to.

Tomorrow was Cid's birthday and soon after that was hers. Then they would all leave. She would return to Wutai or Cosmos Canyon and forget that this ever happened. But what about next year? And the year after that? How could she forget all that they had been through? The love making? The caressing? The kissing? The long talks? It all seemed too much to forget. Too much to just let go.

Yuffie zipped up her jacket and made her way down stairs, where she could smell the delicious aroma of breakfast. It wasn't an easy walk, but she managed to make it down the stairs without looking at Vincent one time. As always he wasn't sitting at the long table but leaning, cross armed, against a wall nearby. She passed him up on her way to her seat.

"Good morning Yuffie" he said to her. She turned around in surprise and smiled meekly in response.

"So what's on the menu today Tifa?" Yuffie said, sitting heavily in her seat, casually, trying to keep her nerves in check.

"The usual. Everything. I couldn't help myself"

"That's fine with me! Serve it up!"

The smell of bacon and french toast left her mouth watering. It seemed ages ago that she had had a real meal. But after four bites her stomach was full, having shrunk from lack of a properly portioned meal. Yuffie thanked Jez for coming to her aid and sneaking bites from her hand under the table.

"Hey Cid?" Shera whispered in her husbands ear.

"What?!" he all but screamed

"I need some uh...womanly products. Would you take me into town? I don't know this city that well"

"Why the hell can't Tifa take you?!" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I just thought it would be nice to get out, just the two of us. We haven't been alone since we got here" she grasped his hand suggestively.

"Fine, get your damn coat. I need some smokes anyway"

"Listen up everybody!" Cloud stood up as soon as Cid and Shera left the bar "Shera said she could only give us a few hours, so we are gonna hit every shop we can to find Cid a birthday present. Lord knows he's impossible to shop for. Be ready in ten minutes" Cloud couldn't help but take the role of leader. It was in his blood and was fueled by the necessity for one when AVALANCHE saved the world. At the sound of his voice, ears perked up and voices hushed. It was a natural response to the man whom they followed through thick and thin, and always came out unscathed.

Yuffie stood up from the table and nearly ran into Vincent, who was standing by her chair.

"How are you feeling?" he said lightly

"Better" she looked around nervously, then back to Vincent who didn't look the least bit worried.

"Im glad. Sometimes a shower is...just the thing you need" he winked at her. She was perplexed by his sudden change in attitude and wondered what else she might have said last night.

"Yeah...uh.." They began following the others out the door, walking briskly, side by side.

"So. Any idea's for Cid?" he asked, strolling beside her with his arms behind his back.

"Nope. You?"

"Not a clue. But im sure we can find something if we look together. Two sets of eyes are better than one"

She smiled at him "That's true"

"Ok guys. We're gonna head west from here since Shera went north." Cloud said, grabbing hold of Tifa's hand and walking ahead of the group. Yuffie and Vincent soon fell in line behind Barret and Red while the kids lagged behind them.

She almost felt uncomfortable, being around Vincent in the light of day. But the sudden change in him was spectacular, and she wasn't about to complain. The others didn't seem to notice, or even care that her and Vincent were walking together, and she almost felt angry at Vincent for making such a big deal about it.

They hit twenty two shops in the first hour. Almost everyone found something for Cid, with the exception of Yuffie, who was a finicky shopper. When they arrived at the jewelry store that her and Vincent had been to a week or so before, she just had to go in.

"Come on Tifa. I gotta show you what Vincent almost bought for you" Yuffie lead the way, noting that Vincent was in another store.

"That?!" Tifa's eyes grew wide in expanse with the size of the sapphire bracelet.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Yuffie leaned over the counter, gazing for the second time at the shining stones.

"That's not the kind of bracelet you buy for a friend" Tifa said shaking her head, though never taking her eyes off of the blue jewels.

"That's what Vince said" Yuffie looked sadly at the bangle, remembering that sapphire was her birthstone. She looked at her own wrist, trying to imagine what the pretty piece of jewelry might look like on her.

"It really is beautiful though" Tifa said. Cloud came up behind her as she looked with longing eyes at the sparkling jewels behind the counter.

"I just dont get it. Why do women love things that sparkle?" he said

Tifa laughed out loud "I think your talking to the wrong girl" She said looking at Yuffie, making a direct reference to her materia thieving days.

"Very funny" Yuffie crossed her arms in a childish manner "Hey look at that!" She screamed, nearly running across the room, knocking a few people over in the process.

"Ah i see your looking at the cigarette case" The store clerk was quick to catch Yuffie's reaction and honed in, to make a sale "Mohogany wood, velvet lining the inside. What do you think?" He was a sly salesman, as all are who work in a jewelry store.

"I think i know a man who smokes like a chimmney!" she said excitedly.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ha Cid!? No! More like an uncle that passes out drunk, leaving his wallet free to rummage through!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa said

"What!? He owed me ten bucks"

"Can i wrap this up for you?" the store clerk asked, already grabbing a bag from behind the counter.

"Ya! And make it pretty!...he LOVES bows!"


	13. Chapter 13

Twas the night before Cid's birthday and all through the bar, not a creature was stirring, except for Yuffie

Yuffie padded softly through the hallway towards Vincent's bedroom. She confidently avoided the creaky floorboard that always gave her trouble when she snuck into the tall man's bedroom late at night. Sometimes he would come to her room, but his gave them more privacy as it was at the end of the hallway.

Per usual she wore only her night time attire which consisted of cotten shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. It was a lot more concervative than Vincen't bare top and pajama pants, but she would have it no other way, and usually discouraged him from wearing clothes to bed at all.

She smiled to herself in the darkness, remembering his openness at being friendly toward her in the company of their friends. It had taken a lot of courage for him to break the barriers of his normal routine...THAT and her cries in the shower. Which she was still embaressed about. But all in all it was a good day. She found Cid a birthday present and he was none the wiser. And nobody caught on to her and Vincent. Another day-Another Victory.

As always she scratched softly on Vincent's door and waited for him to answer. She then slipped in silently.

"Is everybody asleep?" he always asked her first

"Come one. Im a Ninja for crying out loud" She whispered harshly, though her tone was underlined with humor. He raised an eyebrow at her "Yes! They are asleep! Sheesh, paranoid"

"Good. We need to talk" He said seriously, walking across the room, urging her to follow.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting on the bed and looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"I wanted to apologize. My actions toward you lately have not exactly been civil"

Yuffie subconsciously shifted her eyes to her lap.

"Oh that" She said sotfly

"Yes that...I want you to know that i never meant to make you feel the things you expressed to me last night. Im deeply sorry and I hope my actions today have justified how sorry I am"

"Gosh Vincent, its okay. Really. I mean...when I said those things...well I was pretty drunk and I...well I didn't mean everything I said"

"It seems as though you were right though. No one has caught on, even when I treated you...well...badly"

"Please just stop.." She raised a hand at him "...the important thing is that we are here together now, we dont have much time left. I dont want to waste it"

"I have no intention of wasting it" He said seductively, slyly slipping onto the bed next to her. She turned to him and smiled and in return was rewarded with a rare smile from him. In a act of pure desperation to feel needed and pretty, she leapt at him and slammed her lips against his. The blow was painful but was returned with the full force of a wanting man.

Vincent slipped an arm around Yuffie's waste, gently lowering her onto the soft mattress below them. He manuvered himself on top of her and began trailing kisses on her collar bone up to her neck. She breathed in heavily, taking in the feeling as she always did. She wanted to remember every detail of their time together.

These were the moments that she both loved and hated. Her feelings towards Vincent grew stronger with each waking moment with him. But as time waned and the sand in the hourglass poured heavy dirt on her heart, she knew that soon it would all come to an end.

Often times she would lay awake long after Vincent was asleep, being spent from their hours of lovemaking. She often wondered how Vincent felt about this whole thing. Did he enjoy it the way she did? Did he have feelings of regret after she snuck back to her own bedroom? She doubted that he shared her thoughts on the situation. Fantasize of telling the team, a wedding even and spending the rest of their lives together. Ha! There's a cruel reason why they are called fantasies...because they never become reality.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuffie flushed the toilet and cursed the loud sound it made as it passed through the pipes. But she always needed to pee after sex and it wasn't as if she could hold it. Before leaving the bathroom she glanced at herself in the mirror. Indeed she had lost a lot of weight, but it didn't seem like enough. She couldn't help comparing herself to Vincent's first love, Lucrecia. Lucrecia had hips and a large bust. her long hair only accentuated her curvy body. Yuffie never really cared much about her appearance before Vincent started seeing her naked every night. Now, as she grabbed an invisible flab on her belly, she never felt fatter!

"Vincent, do you think im fat?" She said as she exited the bathroom and sauntered her naked body over to the bed beside him.

"No I do not" He said a bit forcefully, looking at her as if she had just been struck in the head by the hilt of Sephiroth's blade. "Why would you ask that?"

"Hmm I dont know" She shrugged "Just forget it"

"Sometimes i wonder what goes on in that head of yours" he said

"Trust me, you _dont _want to know" She said, hoping he would drop the subject. He didn't.

"Of course i do. I _am_ sleeping with you after all"

"Pfft. Since when does sex have to do with getting to know a person?" She said angrily.

Vincent sat up higher on the bed, looking at Yuffie with concern etched on every muscle of his face "Yuffie, is that what you think? Im sorry if i have given you that impression...but when you love somebody-"

"Love! Who said anything about love?!" She almost screamed "Im talking about two grown ups, having a secret affair! Since when do you need to get to know a person to have sleezy midnight sex!?"

Vincent didn't say anything. Just stared at the young woman with his mouth agape. He couldn't say anything for lack of an explanations. He watched a series of emotions pass through her face: Anger, grief, and lastly, regret. She tried veinly to cover her naked body, now feeling more exposed through the embaressment that emanated from her.

"It's too late.." her ran a hand through his disheveled hair "...Iv'e already tainted you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your optimism, your lust for life...it's gone" His voice was carved with a remorse he couldn't describe.

"Maybe I'm just starting to see the world how it truly is?" her voice was tiny, like a child "It's not your fault. It was bound to happen sometime" She shrugged through her sorrow.

"The world isn't like that. You showed me! The world isn't cruel, it's full of happiness and love" he said leaning forward, as if his body could make her understand how he felt inside.

"I wouldn't know. Iv'e never experienced love" She said sadly

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As like many of his nights in the dusty coffin, sleep eluded him. It was the last thing on Vincent's mind as he laid in bed next to a sleeping Yuffie. She had finally fallen asleep after he ran his slender fingers along her arm. Up and down, up and down until she finally dozed into a peacuful slumber. Even as he laid, propped up on his arm, his long fingers still dragged across her skin. It was almost as comforting to him as it was to her, though it didn't have the sleeping effect on him.

Vincent's mind ran the words over and over in his mind. '_Since when do you need to get to know somebody to have sleezy midnight sex!?' ' Who said anything about love?'_

Indeed. Who had said it was about love? Vincent did, and that perplexed him. Why had he brought up the subject of love? Why was his skull so dizzy-dum around her?

"Sleezy midnight sex?" he whispered to himself. It pained him to know that that was how she felt about their nights. To him, it meant the world. Each night they spent together was another beat to this heart. Almost as if it kept him breathing and pumped new life into him with each thump. Even though he knew it was going to far, he hated the thought of ending it. And that scared him.

Vincent subconsciously ceased his hand on Yuffie's arm and grasped it firmly. As if his grip would forever hold them in this moment. His mind was a flurry of thoughts. He never meant for it to lead to this. He was almost sure he could keep himself distant enough not to grow attatched to the young ninja. But as she lay, naked and beautiful in his arms, he almost felt a moist wetness in his eyes at the thought of going back to being 'Just friends'.

This would have to end.

He had already witnessed the effect he was having on her. The words...the words from her mouth were so Un-Yuffie that it scared him. As much as it pained him to end it...he knew it was neccesary. After Yuffie's birthday he would leave and never again return to Seventh Heaven. He cared for Yuffie more than any other member of the mis-matched band of fighters, and he would be damned if he would turn her against the world. Vincent had seen that life, and it was lonely, cold. He would end it and save her from herself. he owed her that much.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Im sorry about the spelling, im using my in-laws computer and it doesn't have any of the good stuff (Like spell check) So please excuse any mistakes ive missed. I hope you enjoyed! Review. _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry for the wait. Hectic times over here. Im sure you understand. Thanks to xXNejiluverXx for the idea/request. I think it fit in nicely with this chapter. I wish it could be longer but im potty training my daughter and its very time consuming. Thanks for reaing and please, by all means, feel free to review (no pressure lol) _**

**Unrequited- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.**

Yuffie woke with a strange feeling. She had the sense that she had slept in and wouldn't have time to sneak back to her bedroom before the others woke. In an urge of panic she shot up from her spot on Vincent's bed.

"Oh shit!" she said aloud. Vincent, who was standing by the window, didn't even flinch at the exclamation.

"Don't worry. The sun is just rising" He said, keeping his ruby eyes fixated out of the window.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and began searching for her clothes.

"Hm, couldn't sleep" he didn't feel it necessary to tell her that he had been up all night.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Everything...is fine" he assured her, turning around and planting a fake smile on his lips.

"Im sorry about last night. I don't know why I said those things" she walked up to the silent man and stood in front of him expectantly.

Vincent looked down at Yuffie, feeling warmed from the smile she graced him with.

"It's alright" He said, placing a hand behind her head and kissing her forehead gently. She returned the gesture by placing her arms around him. She never made the first move, always afraid that he would turn her away. The only time she was ever brave enough to act on her fantasies was when she was drunk. And tonight she planned on getting wasted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuffie sighed for the second time as Tifa knocked on her bedroom door, announcing that Cid was about to open his presents. But tonight, she wanted to look pretty. It seemed ages ago that somebody had told her that she was beautiful.

She fidgetted nervously with a few strands of hair and eventually just braided her bangs and pulled them to the back of her head. She glanced at herself in the mirror and again felt fatter than ever. Her simple black skirt and dull orange top did little to show off her figure, but it was all the clean clothes she had to wear.

"Plain Jane" She said to herself "Plain Yuffie!"

Then, an idea struck her. Didn't Tifa give her some makeup to wear at Barret's party when they first arrived? It must still be in her bag.

She ran excitedly to her bag, hidden carefully under her bed, and rummaged through it until she found a small makeup kit.

"Aha!"

Making her way back to the mirror, it occured to her that she didn't even know how to use most of this stuff. In, fact, the only makeup she had ever worn was when Marlene had insisted on giving her a makeover. And that didn't go over too well.

Yuffie pulled a long pencil with a golden lid from the small bag. Turning it from side to side she read its purpose aloud "Eyeliner. Okay, this must go on my eyes" She held the pencil awkwardly at first and nearly poked her eye a few times, but she was pleased with her handy work when she finished. In her own mind she thought she looked like a model with thick black makeup accentuating her eyes, looking almost racoon-ish. She opted not to use blush or lipstick and applied more to her eyes with mascara.

"Whore" she said, before leaving her reflection and stepping outside to her waiting friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He doesn't look good Yuffie"

"He's fine Red!" She said, blinking past the tears forming in her eyes.

"I told you this might happen. He was smaller than the rest. Weaker..." The large car didn't have the heart to tell her that her beloved chocobo was dying.

"He's just tired. Yesterday he was running around just fine.."

"I will watch after them tonight. You go have fun at the party" Naniki whispered, watching Yuffie run away in tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Much to Vincent's dismay, Yuffie found it neccesary to begin drinking before the party began. He watched in amazement as she gulped down the last of her third drink before Cid had finished opening his gifts. It was times like these that he felt awkward for even _thinking_ of stepping in. It was not his place.

When Tifa finally opened the bar for guests and customers, Yuffie was already on her sixth drink. She sat at the bar laughly loudly and talking to Cloud while Vincent watched from the other side of the bar. His ruby eyes followed her as she stumbled over to Cid and gave him a heart birthday hug. Vincent's enhanced eyesight caught her reach into the pocket of the older pilot and stuff a small object into her own pocket. It was sloppy for the normally sly ninja, but Vincent caught it.

"...Yuffie" He said to himself, shaking his head. He watched her excuse herself and make her way to the back exit of Seventh Heaven. Waiting a few minutes, he strode after her.

"Still up to no good, i see" he said, approaching her from behind.

Yuffie jumped in surprise at the sound of Vincent's voice and spun around, holdling something behind her back. "Hey. What are you doing out here?" She said nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing" He tried to glance behind her, but she turned quickly, evading him. "What's behind you back?"

"Nothing" she said. Vincent smiled at her playfulness. Until, that is, he saw a puff of smoke rise from behind her.

"Yuffie Are you smoking?!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and holding it out in front of them. She immediately dropped the cigarette and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"So what?! Im old enough!" she tried to hide her shame, but at this point, she was too drunk to care.

"Yuffie..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "...I dont even know what to say..."

"Good. Dont say anything. Your not _allowed_ to say anything!" she spat at him.

"Must we go through this again? Your drunk. Don't lash out at me"

"...whatever" she said, walking past him on her way back into the noisy bar.

"Yuffie.." He said. But she was already gone

Once back inside the bar Yuffie pushed all thoughts of her former embaressment out of her head. Tonight she wanted to enjoy herself. Since the night Vincent had caught her drinking without a viable excuse, she hadn't wanted to seem like an alcoholic. Though the truth was; she had been craving it. Cid's birthday was the perfect excuse to get drunk and push all thoughts of her predicament from her head.

Yuffie wasn't the type to become dependent on something as trite as alcohol. But when the harsh liquid flowed through her veins, she found it so much easier to deal with the things on her mind, and _that_ was as good as an excuse as any in her book.

She sat heavily on a stool in front of the bar counter. Waving a hand at the bar tender, she sighed and ordered a strong drink. Almost as if she was washing away any bad thoughts.

"Rought night?" A man beside her said.

"Hmph.." Yuffie shrugged

"Ah, i know that shrug. Relationship problems?" he said in a cool liquid voice.

"Not that it's any of your business..." She turned toward him "...but yes"

"Well your still young. Plenty of time to fix things, eh? My name is Roger" he extended a hand.

"Yuffie" She said enthusiactically, taking his gesture and giving a few warm shakes.

"Well the papers dont lie. You _are _the cutest member of AVALANCHE"

Yuffie looked Roger up and down. Taking in his chiselled face, strong jaw-line and perfectly straight dirty blonde hair. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well thank you. It's nice to hear that once in a while" She said, circling a slender finger along the rim of her glass.

"Im surprised you don't hear it more often. Is that what the sad face is all about?" Roger said cooly.

"Like you said 'Relationship problems'" She joked in a mock man's voice. This brought a hearty laugh from Roger.

"I _also_ said that you have plenty of time to fix things. You've still got your whole life ahead of you"

"Not as much time as you would think..." she said in a low voice, once again fixing her eyes on the amber liquid in her glass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vincent stayed outside for several minutes after Yuffie went back inside the bar. He sat on a low bench, thinking. Last night he said that he had already tainted her. And after catching her with a cigarette in her hand, he now heard those words ring truer in his head. What had posessed her to start smoking? Surely it was him.

'_Yuffie...'_ her name was like cold water in a desert '_..if only you knew...how much i care for you. But it can never be...and im so sorry'_

Vincent stood, feeling the weight of Yuffie's heart on his shoulders. His burden was testiment to his walk as he slumped back into the bar with bent shoulders.

"Cloud, have you seen Yuffie?" Vincent said as he approached the Ex-Soldier, who didn't turn to face him. Tifa, who was beside Cloud, was smiling giddily.

"Yes, in fact. We've been watching her flirt with that guy over there. They grow up so fast, dont they?" Cloud almost laughed out loud.

Vincent's eyes shot over to where Yuffie was sitting, beside an extremely attractive, and young, guy. His first instinct was to rush over and beat him into a bloody mass of flesh-made mazes. But watching her laugh and smile more broadly than he had seen in almost a month, he halted his steps.

"Yes. She looks happy though...right?" Vincent said in a low voice, almost a whisper. Nobody heard him. Cloud and Tifa were already gone, dancing as lovers to a song they probably listened to in bed together.

_'Maybe its better this way?...'_ Vincent thought, ignoring the icy stabbing in his chest. When was the last time he had heard her beautiful laugh? Or seen her eyes smile without so much as a twitch from her lips? Was it when she was feeding him noodle salad from those darn chopstix? Or was it when they had revived the small chocobo with the warmth of their bodies?

In an sudden feeling of utter desperation, Vincent almost ran to where Yuffie was sitting. She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Vincent? What's wro-" She asked, seeing the worried look in his eyes. But she didn't have time to finish before Vincent grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from her seat. He dragged her forcefully through the crowded bar and shoved her out the back door once more.

"What the hell Vince!"

"Yuffie listen to me.." his voice was filled with such emotion that Yuffie was almost scared.

"What's wrong?"

"We...this..." he said pointing between them "...We can't..." Yuffie's face fell. It was the moment she had been dreading. "..God, i dont know what im doing..." he said, pulling her toward him and kissing her hard on the mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok that took forever! Sorry! Here's a nice long chap for you and hopefully I will be updating soon again. Enjoy!**_

**Unrequited-**** A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded**

Yuffie slowly felt her anger fading away as she melted into Vincent's arms. His lips were warm as she fought to hold onto her previous wrath. But she found it hard to concentrate on being mad at him while his hands cupped her cheeks with such need. Seconds ago she had been sitting beside Roger, talking and laughing carelessly. Then Vincent had pulled her out here and kissed her. She was confused by his actions and could no longer hide it.

"Stop" she pushed him away. Vincent remained silent but breathed heavily as he stared into Yuffie's eyes. "Your confusing me Vincent" Her voice was tiny and pulled at his heartstrings. "I mean, your always telling me that we have to keep this a secret!"

"I know. Im sor-"

"Then you drag me out here and kiss me where anyone can just walk right by!"

"Yuffie, im-"

"It's not fair to me Vincent! You can't keep doing this! What do you want!?"

"...I don't know" he said dejectedly

"Well that's just great!" Yuffie huffed flailing her arms in the air "You make all these rules about not telling anyone about us and berate me when I slip up the tiniest bit, but _your_ aloud to break them? That's not fair!"

"I don't know what came over me...I just had this urge to have you. I apologize."

Yuffie smiled despite herself "Aw Vince, you were jealous.."

"No I don't think that was it" He said shyly, shifting his feet nervously.

"Mmhmm. Then you wont mind if I go back inside and continue my _wonderful_ conversation with my new friend _Roger_" she turned on her heal and sauntered inside but was halted by a claw closing around her wrist. She was jerked hard towards Vincent and landed inside his waiting arms.

"What does he have that I don't have?" he said with a small smile as he looked down at the small woman in his arms.

"Don't say that" she whispered "There's nobody I'd rather spend my nights with than you"

Vincent seemed pleased with her answer but thought long about what she had said. Even after the bar was emptied and the members of AVALANCHE sat quietly inside talking, he couldn't figure out what it was that bothered him about Yuffie's statement. Sure he was happy to hear that Yuffie preferred him above anyone else. But maybe it was the way she said it that troubled him the most. The last thing he wanted to hear was that she was falling for him. His thoughts were interrupted by a question aimed at him.

"Im sorry, what?" he said, looking a tad bit dazed.

"I asked you how you feel about doing this again next year" Cloud said.

Vincent looked around the room at the people gazing expectantly at him. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even remember sitting on the couch beside Tifa as the friendly banter started. Cid and Shera were at a table nearby and Yuffie was on a couch across from him with Jez in her lap. Red was perched majestically by her feet. Barret was also sitting at a table with Shelke and Reeve. All eyes were on him, which bothered him somewhat. Nevertheless, he answered.

"I...uh...I've certainly had an entertaining month. I wouldn't mind doing it again next year" his voice was as monotone as ever. Almost as if he forced the words from his mouth. Honestly, if they did plan on holding another string of birthdays next year, he wasn't sure if he would come. It would just be too awkward. And what if by this time next year Yuffie _had _found somebody to love? Someone who would be sharing a room with her here at the bar. Someone who she would be hanging on as they expressed their love openly, for all to see. If for some reason it did happen, he wouldn't want to be around to see it.

"Well it's settled then. We all agree to meet up here again next September" Tifa said with a smile on her face.

"Hey now! The month's not over yet. We still have _my_ birthday! It's gonna be the best one" Yuffie chimed in.

"We didn't forget about you Yuffie. By the way, what do you want for your birthday?" Tifa asked

"Well-"

"Besides materia" Cid huffed.

"I wasn't gonna say that!" Yuffie said, sticking her tongue at Cid.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Naniki asked from beside her.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it I guess" Yuffie stroked the sleeping chocobo in her arms, noticing how his breathing was weak. She shook him gently until his breath became stronger and he looked up at her with loving eyes. She shrugged and kissed his beak.

"How about we get you the same thing we got for Barret?" Tifa laughed

"Gloves?" She said, a little confused.

Tifa laughed harder "No no no. Love"

"Love?"

"Yeah, we hooked Barret up with Lee on his birthday. Do you want us to find you somebody for yours?" Tifa looked serious. A little too serious.

Yuffie shifted nervously in her seat, glancing at Vincent every few seconds to gauge his reaction. His eyes were fixed on hers, but mostly he looked curios as to what her answer might be.

"Oh, um no thanks!" she said in a sing-song voice, though her face burned crimson.

"Why not? Its about time you got a boyfriend" Reeve interjected. Yuffie shot him a glare of death that spat 'Mind your own business!' but her lips were shut in a tight line.

"Yuffie, have you ever even _been_ in love?" Cloud asked, causing even more eyes to focus in on her. Their glare was like a magnifying glass in the hot sun. Burning her no matter where she moved to.

"Um...I don't know" It was all her mind could think of to say. Her brain was reeling with excuses to get out of the situation, but for all her might she couldn't voice them without looking suspicious.

"Whad'ya you mean you don't know? How could'ja not know?!" Cid was almost out of his seat.

"How do you not know what love feels like?" Tifa asked. "Describe what you think love is and well tell you if it sounds right!" She sounded excited, like it was a game. Yuffie was not happy with the turn of conversation. She hated being put into situations like this and even worse was that Vincent and all her friends were right in front of her. She knew she was going to sound like an immature idiot if she spoke, but in an instant the words flew from her mouth without control.

"Um...well...it's kinda like...when you..." Yuffie felt a rush of heat to her face. She was about to think of some excuse out of this situation, but she suddenly thought of Vincent and her thoughts cleared "You know how when you meet a person, all you can do is stare at the tiny flaws they have?" There were several nods around the room as they waited for Yuffie to continue "...Well when you love somebody, those flaws become the things that you love most about them. The things that make them cute, and make you appreciate them more because its unique to only them. Even when your angry with them, you never picture yourself without them 'cuz it would be like living as half a person. Like waking up to the cold side of the bed that your used to being warm..." Yuffie's eyes subconsciously shifted across the room to where Vincent sat. He looked as absorbed into her story as everyone else and nodded for her to continue, curious for her to finish ".. .Love isn't something that you choose. It just happens. Even when it seems totally wrong, there is something right in it when two people can make each other happy" Yuffie looked down at the small brown bird in her lap and smiled, proud of her little speech. When she looked up she was surprised to see a few dropped jaws..

"Damn kid! When did you get so smart?!"Cid said, making everyone laugh. It eased the tension somewhat as Tifa served them their last drink for the night. Yuffie noticed Vincent looking far off in thought. He held his glass of wine in two fingers and swirled it in tiny circles. His eyes were unfocused in the direction of the ceiling as he took a tiny sip of the purple liquid. Then, without a word, he set his glass down and walked upstairs to his room.

Yuffie wanted so badly to follow him, to ask him what he was thinking and pick his brain of all thoughts. But she knew she must wait until the others were asleep before going to his room.

When they all finally decided to turn in, Yuffie practically ran to her room. She handed Jez to Naniki, who could provide him with sufficient body heat for the night and said her goodnights before going to her room.

Yuffie paced back and forth in her small room. She wondered why Vincent had gone to his room so early and thought he might have fallen asleep. She tapped on the wall beside her bed and confirmed her thoughts that he was asleep when no answer came.

"Vincent?" She tapped. No answer. "Are you awake?"

On the other side of the wall Vincent sat awake in his bed. He heard Yuffie shut her door and was waiting for her to knock on the wall behind him. His heart jumped when he heard her nimble fingers tapping away, but he could not bring himself to answer. He honestly didn't know what to say. Her statement about love was so sweeping, so true, that it scared him, though his heart almost cried at the prospect. Part of him was doing back-flips at the thought that she might love him. He adored her. Just the thought of her smiling face made his heart beat in ways that hadn't in years. But he knew that his love was a curse to any woman. He could never make her happy the way that she deserved, and spending these beautiful nights with her were torture to his heart. Vincent had come to terms with the fact that this arrangement with Yuffie, whatever you want to call it, was a mistake. She would not come out of this intact.

Yuffie pressed her ear to the wall. She thought she heard a small sounds, but after several moments of no reply she sighed and leaned against the wall in defeat. She would not be spending the night with Vincent tonight.Yuffie now regretted voicing her feelings about love. Surely Vincent viewed it as a declaration of sorts and was now angry with her for breaking their agreement. She felt stupid for saying all those things and wanted to curl into a ball and hide from the world. She hadn't even said all that she wanted to say. If she could she would have said that she never viewed herself as one to fall in love. That she was ready to spend her life as a celibate ninja. But once it hit her, it was like no force she had ever felt, and she liked it.

Yuffie leaned heavily onto the wall behind her and placed her knuckle on the wall. Blinking back tears, she began to tap lightly.

"Love is..." she morsed softly

"Love is holding back to protect the person that you love. Love is wanting the best for that person and sacrificing everything for their happiness" was the reply from the wall behind her. Yuffie could no longer hold back her tears. Life really was unfair.

"Im sorry" she tapped back.

"No. Im the one who made the mistake. All you did was follow your heart. But yours led you to the wrong person, and that is why im sorry" It tore at his every being to do this to her. In a way, he was breaking their agreement as well: He was pulling out of it.

"Like I said..." She tapped with false enthusiasm "...you can't choose love"

"Yuffie, please come to my room. We need to talk"

As Yuffie walked the few steps to Vincent's room, as she had done so many times it seemed, she felt a wave of sadness hit her. Her feet subconsciously avoided the creaky steps and carried her body to his door without being told to do so.

"Yuffie.." Vincent said as she entered his room. He didn't immediately go to her as he had done in the past. Instead he kept his position, though it took all his might not to run to her. He saw that her eyes were red and puffy and knew that this was not going to be easy on her. Nevertheless, he stiffened his back and prepared himself to do the hardest thing he had ever done. He was going to dump Yuffie.

"Hi" she said sheepishly, for lack of a better word.

"Hi Yuffie. Please sit down" He motioned toward the bed and watched as she did as commanded. He sat beside her but kept a safe distance. He was about to speak when she cut him off.

"Don't Vincent. Please don't do it" She pleaded. Her eyes begged for him not to say the words.

"You don't understand. You are still young and know not the reasons for my actions-"

"Don't talk to me like im some idiot child. I get that enough from everyone else! I can't take it coming from you too."

Vincent visibly relaxed his shoulders. His tense posture and drone voice were his only defense, used back when he was a Turk. Without them he was helpless and easily able to break.

"Yuffie-"

"Please don't do it Vince" she cried "We still have time left. Lets not waste it"

Vincent only shook his head. For all his strength, he couldn't say the words aloud. It was the breaking point for Yuffie.

"Why?!" She screamed "Don't you care about me at all?!"

Vincent stood up forcefully "Of course I do! Do you think me so heartless a monster to have spent so much time with you and feel nothing?!" he cried, pacing around the room.

"So this is how it's going to end then?" she stood and walked defiantly towards him.

"I guess so..." he said softly, expecting a slap in the face. Something. Some sort of angry wrath coming from the young woman. He expected it and wouldn't blame her. Instead a hand was thrust towards him. A friendly gesture. He looked at it wearily.

Yuffie stuck her chin out "Thank Vincent Valentine. I had a wonderful vacation spending time with you. Thank you for your time" she said in a Shelke-like manner.

Vincent didn't reply, just stared at her and her outward hand, waiting for a shake. When he didn't comply, she turned and left the room, leaving him dumbstruck and confused at her sudden bout of strength and honor. It was then than Vincent sat by the window and looked at the night sky. A shooting star went byand Vincent made a wish: for Yuffie to be happy, even if it was with another man.

Yuffie wasn't angry. In all essence, she felt stupid. Foolish for being used and falling for Vincent's treachery. She didn't slam his door, or storm out. She shut it quietly and found her feet taking her downstairs. If she needed anything right now, it was the comfort of a friend. She tiptoed towards Naniki who was sleeping on the red sofa down stairs and gently removed the brown chocobo from the warmth of his fur. The large red feline stirred and looked up at her with glowing eyes.

"Yuffie?" he said softly in the darkness.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Im just taking Jez"

"It's ok. But are you alright?" He asked. He was so wise, Yuffie almost broke down. But she held her composure and bit her lower lip.

"Im fine.." she whispered, but it sounded fake even to her ears.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he pressed further.

"No.." she began to whimper "..Its nothing"

"Yuffie if I may say; whatever it is, it isn't worth what your putting yourself through"

"What do you mean?"

"You've lost at least fifteen pounds, You hide your beautiful face in thick make-up, you've been drinking heavily and even smoking..."

"How did you notice all that? He never did" in the darkness she felt warm tears run down her face.

"You tend to see more clearly when your on the outside. Not to mention that my sense of smell is about fourteen times what yours is.." he chuckled softly.

"Oh"

"Yuffie, would you like to take a walk?" Naniki stood and leapt off the couch with the youth of a kitten.

Yuffie almost laughed "Are you serious? It's like three in the morning"

"Come on! You can take Jez if you'd like"

"Deal!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The night air was cool. Not too cold, but hung with a gentle crisp of frost. Autumn was winning the fight over summer thus rendering the nights chilled.

Yuffie walked lightly, breathing in the cold air with renewed energy. She willed her mind not to think of Vincent. Putting up the strongest of mental blocks to keep the image of his face from her fragile mind. Naniki helped to keep her mind off of things. He padded softly beside her, telling her the phases of the moons and pointing out the constellations that he knew, which was almost all of them.

Yuffie held jez in her arms to keep him warm, and in return, to steel the warmth that his tiny body gave. The odd trio made their way to the city limits, past the rural area's and straight onto the plains beyond. Three hours they walked. Until Naniki suggested they sit atop a small hill and watch the sun rise.

"Yuffie?"

"Hmm" she replied, not taking her eyes off of the scenic daily birth of the sun.

"I want you...to be alright again."

she looked at him tiredly, but with grateful eyes "I will be. Eventually"

"What exactly happened?"

"Im not supposed to tell" she said, mimicking the phrase she'd heard from Vincent's mouth countless times.

"What did he do to you?"

"Who? I mean...what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"Why Vincent of course" The large cat smiled, if you could call it a smile.

Yuffie's head whipped around to face her friend with a face of pure shock "How did you know?!"

"As I said before, on the outside you see things more clearly"

"Do you think anybody else knows?" she said with worry in her voice.

"No. Im sure of that. Your secret ends with me" this phrase made Yuffie sadden. She stroked Jez's head softly and was rewarded with a weak 'wark' of sorts.

"It _is_ the end of my secret" Yuffie said, feeling the beginning of a sob in her throat.

"But it is not the end of _you_. You'll see. The sun will shine on your life again, just as it is right now" He drug his gaze toward the rising sun. "Death and sadness are only a _part_ of life, it doesn't mean that we stop living it. Aeris told me that"

"Red, can I be alone now?"

"Yes Yuffie. I will see you back at the bar"

"Thanks"

Naniki walked away slowly, concern etched in the features of his furry face. But the wise within him knew that she would be alright. They had all been through hell and back three times, and their story always had a happy ending. At least he hoped.

Yuffie hugged the brown bird in her arms, relying on his being for comfort. Naniki's words did little to ease the pain in her heart, so she squeezed the baby chocobo hard, as if she could crush the pain away. In the deep recesses of her heart she almost knew that this would happen. That she would be hurt. She rushed into this crazy agreement with Vincent on a whim. Giving into the lust of a handsome face. But it was more than that. Her feelings for Vincent were real. She knew it from the moment that she was asked to describe love, and even before that revelation.

A gust of wind, only felt on the top of that lonely hill, sent a shiver up her spine. It seemed to have taken something with it.

"You know Jez, I think that if you can be strong, then I can be strong. You've been through so much and your still alive. Here I am complaining about a broken heart when-"

The earth stood still. The winds seemed to have stopped. Yuffie froze as she looked down at the tiny chocobo in her arms, who had stopped breathing.

"Jez" she shook him "Jez!" no response "Jezebel!" she screamed "Oh god no! Not you too! Please wake up" Tears streamed down Yuffie's face, following the path where they had been just moments before. But now they were not for a broken heart, but for a dead friend. She rocked the lifeless bird in her arms and cried. Her wails singing the song of a broken heart, the lament of a lost friend. Now more than ever Yuffie felt helpless, wishing that she hadn't sent Red home. Surely he would know what to do.

Her body now ached from the sobs that wracked her body. In a daze she stood and scanned the ground for soft soil. In a zombie-like state she laid Jez on the soft grass and began to dig a hole. His grave.

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Unrequited-**** a feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.**

Vincent hardly slept. His dreams were filled with visions of Yuffie. Yuffie crying and laughing and yelling at him. He woke several times in the night thinking that she might be sleeping next to him. At six 'o' clock he rolled out of bed, sleep deprived and irritable.

He made his way downstairs ready for anything that might come his way. Though he wasn't quite sure what to expect, after all, Yuffie wasn't even angry with him. He expected some kind of ire from the young ninja, but when she stuck out her hand to him, he was more than shocked.

No one was awake when he came down stairs. Glancing out the window he noticed that the sun was still low, casting long shadows on the land before it. Yuffie was sitting on the sofa facing the wall. He robotic stare never flinching from it's everlasting gaze at the intricate patterns on the wall in front of her. Her eyes were puffy and red and hung low in defeat.

Vincent felt a small pang of guilt as he watched Yuffie looking so lifeless and trodden. She looked small, enveloped in the cushions of the large couch. Just then Cloud appeared from his bedroom and made his way to a table, newspaper in hand.

"Yuffie, Vincent" he nodded before opening the grey paper and began reading.

"Morning Cloud" Vincent said, then turned to Yuffie "Morning Yuffie" he tried, waiting her reaction. He heard nothing but a sniff.

"Yuffie are you alright?" Cloud said, taking in her dirt covered clothes, which escaped him at first.

Vincent was floored. Here she was, crying in the open, ready to reveal their secret, and all he could do was watch. He probably wouldn't even be able to defend himself. He could almost imagine her long slender finger pointing at him with soppy tears in her eyes, claiming a broken heart.

Suddenly Tifa appeared. Her hair was still wet from her morning shower, but upon seeing Yuffie, she rushed right over.

"Yuffie honey, What's the matter?" her voice was like honey as she bent on one knee to look into the young woman's eyes. When no answer came she turned to Cloud for an answer. Cloud only shrugged, as the problems of woman always seemed to escape him.

Yuffie then looked up, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes, though keeping her sobs to a minimum. "Red. Where is he?" she said through a raspy voice that made Vincent flinch on the inside.

"Im here Yuffie" Naniki said as he padded down the stairs. He passed by Vincent slowly, eyeing him with great choler, as he made his way to Yuffie.

"Has somebody hurt you?" Tifa asked, standing to make room for the large cat.

"No" She tried at a smile "..Im the great Ninja Yuffie. It'll take a whole room of men to bring me down.." she said, making the ancient feline smirk at Vincent, as it was obviously directed to him.

Vincent stood close by. It was the only thing he could do. At first he was angry with Yuffie for bringing their problems public the way she was. But when he saw her hand open to reveal a small brown feather, his anger dissipated, making room for guilt.

"Im sorry I couldn't save him" Yuffie said to Red, as if it was her fault.

"I would never want you to blame yourself for something that was out of your control..." Naniki said, then looked to Vincent "...some things are just out of your hands"

Yuffie threw her arms around Naniki and pressed her forehead to his. She didn't cry, for it seemed she didn't have the strength for it.

Cloud and Tifa stood beside them in their grief and offered as much comfort as their presence could give.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It seemed appropriate that it rained all day. Yuffie stayed inside, in her bedroom, staring at the rain as it trailed down the cold glass, forming lines like the tears on her face.

At dinner she finally came down stairs, and was warmed by the love and support of her friends. Even Cid gave a sympathetic pat on her shoulder, which said a lot, coming from him. On the inside she was screaming to talk about the pain she was feeling, the rejection from Vincent. But it helped a little that she could pretend that her friends knew her true pain when they comforted her over Jez.

It seemed everything had been a charade lately. Nothing was what it seemed. The mask Yuffie wore on her happiest days was merely a facade to what she was really feeling. And it was finally wearing her down.

Vincent could only watch as the disease of heartbreak ate away at Yuffie. He knew she had been losing weight, but through his rose glasses he was unable to understand the true affect his unrequited love was having on her. Her cheeks were now sucked in leaving her eyes bulging and sagging, rimmed with dark circles. Her thin wrists barely held on to gaunt skeletal hands.

Everyone saw it, but only Vincent and Red knew the true cause. And after two days of holding his tongue, the large red cat could no longer keep it in.

Vincent was standing outside on the porch of Seventh Heaven. The rain had finally stopped after two days of mourning for Yuffie. A thick fog hung in the air, rendering it impossible to see the buildings just across the street. It was a surreal sight, almost as if it were the last building left on earth.

Vincent's breathed deep, his thoughts constantly on Yuffie and what he was gonna do about her. He was _so_ ready to leave. Take off and forget the string of birthdays. But even the most evil demons within him could not leave Yuffie the way she was.

"I've never been one to judge a man on affairs of the heart..." Naniki said as he approached Vincent in the cold dark "...Because the heart is such a confusing thing. And love makes people do things that they normally wouldn't do..." He came softly and sat beside Vincent keeping his eyes on a street light a few streets down. It was a glowing orb in the fog, a lighthouse among the seas "...But I can't bring myself to forgive you, for what you've done to Yuffie..." The two exchanged a look. Vincent wondering how much Naniki knew and Naniki searching Vincent's face for any kind of tell-tale signs.

"She knew what she was getting into..." Vincent said blankly.

"Ah, but did _you_?"

Vincent almost laughed but settled for a smirk instead, how smart this feline was "No. No I didn't"

"She is a special woman. Did you know that she has been helping me translate text for the past year or so?"

"She has never spoken of it"

"Of course not"

"What did she tell you?...about us?" Vincent said softly, looking down at Naniki.

"She didn't. I guessed it. The eyes of man reveal so much more than they intend. I've seen you. The way you look at her across the bar. You may not intend to show emotion through your face, but your eyes can't hide what's in your heart Vincent. Its one of the flaws of man"

"But I-"

"You are indeed a man. As much as Cloud and Cid and even Barret, as primitive as he is. You may not think yourself worthy of Yuffie. But I know her. I've seen her happiness and I know what her heart craves. And it is you. The man in you"

"The man in me craves her as well. But the demons, the beast in me, it stills my heart" It might have the cold air, as his hot breath formed smoke as he breathed, but his eyes became wet. The first time in many long years.

"Maybe you are right. You can't love a person if you do not love yourself. It seems you need to forgive yourself before you can love Yuffie"

"I do not wish to love Yuffie"

"But you do..."

"Maybe, but it is not right. She deserves a better life than what I can give"

"It seems that you have more demons that you think Vincent. Demons that must be taken care of. And in time if you can forgive yourself for what you are, maybe I can forgive you as well"

"Hey!" Tifa peeked her head out of her front door to the bar "Yuffie is asleep! We gotta plan her birthday! Come on!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's gotta be special" Tifa was saying as Naniki and Vincent entered the bar "She's been so down lately. I want it to be fun"

"What do you have in mind?" Cloud said as he leaned into the red sofa he was sitting on.

"I don't know. That why you guys gotta give me some ideas"

"Materia" Cid huffed

"But of course" Tifa said writing something down on a large pad "What else?"

"I have a gift for Yufffie!" Marlene said

"Aw that's sweet Marlene" Tifa said

"No! It's a _really_ good gift!" Marlene said waving her arms in the air. Frustrated that no one took her seriously.

"How about some games?" Shera chimed in.

"Ok!" Tifa said, once again writing it down on her pad "This is gonna be so much fun. I hope she feels better afterwards" All heads nodded in agreement. Except for Vincent.

'_They don't know her at all'_ he thought '_Games? Materia? Yuffie is passed all that. They don't know her at all...I do'_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok next chapter is the end. Thank you for sticking with me through this. I love this fic because it taps into a very bad part of my life. But I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! R&R_

**Unrequited****- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded **

_**-Knock knock-**_

"Yuffie?"

"Ugh. Go away it's too early!" Yuffie threw a pillow at Tifa as she entered. The Martial artist caught it with ease.

"Come on. You and I are going shopping before your party. Get up!" Tifa said, sitting at the foot of Yuffie's mattress.

"I don't want a party. Just let me SLEEP!"

Tifa laughed "Too bad. Your getting one anyway. You got five minutes, then im coming back in here and dragging you out in your pajamas" Tifa exited, shutting the door behind her, just in time to avoid another pillow missel. Yuffie sat up and looked at the clock.

"Oh gawd its only seven!" Nevertheless she got up and stomped her way towards the closet.

"Morning Yuffie. Happy birthday" Cid greeted, startling Yuffie a bit as she came out of her bedroom.

"Thanks smokey"

"You feelin better?" His concern was genuine.

"Eh" She shrugged " Besides being woken up at the butt crack of dawn by C- cup over there, I've been better"

"Well good. Do me a favor? Enjoy yourself today" Cid nudged her shoulder, looking at her with honesty in his eyes.

"I'll try" Yuffie was feeling rejuvenated. After crying for almost three days, it seemed she'd run out of tears to cry. Her heart still ached whenever she thought of Vincent, but she kept her thoughts of the red-eyed gunman to a minimum and was more than ready for a night of drinking. When she came downstairs she was relieved to see that Vincent was not awake yet. Tifa was waiting by the front door, purse in hand, ready to go, per usual.

"So what are we shopping for?" Yuffie asked as they walked up the street, leaving the bar behind, among other things.

"Clothes. My gift to you."

Yuffie smiled, and it seemed ages since she had done so "Cool. Who doesn't like clothes?"

"Good" Was all Tifa said, as she was in shopping mode, which meant very little talking.

The first shop they arrived at had an array of dresses, which didn't make Yuffie too happy. So Tifa opted for a more casual clothing store for their second stop.

"This I can do" Yuffie said, running her fingers across a red tench coat.

"Nah! That's too Vincent. Your more of a brightly colored girl"

"Hmm" Yuffie looked at the scarlet material with a pained expression. " I could use some more color in my life. Hey Tif?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this. Im having a really good time" Yuffie gave a half hearted smile.

Tifa closed the distance between them and gave Yuffie a sisterly hug "Im glad. But today isn't over yet!"

"I know. I can't wait for tonight" She was already craving the taste of alcohol...

The girls split up and searched the store avidly with keen eyes for certain deals and styles they might like. Yuffie headed straight for her usual style which consisted of khaki shorts and even shorter tops. But Tifa, seeing this, lead her to more girlish clothes.

"You need to look special tonight. Pick something different" Tifa urged

"I am _not_ buying a dress Tifa. We've been through this..."

"I know I know. How about a skirt? Or a low top?"

"Oh gawd, We're gonna be here all day aren't we?"

"Until you find something nice!" Tifa said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok Ok Ok" Yuffie huffed, grabbing a skirt and low top, as Tifa suggested, and making her way to the dressing room. On her way she grabbed another shirt. It was a red tube-top with a built in bra. The skirt she grabbed was green. "I look like a freakin' Christmas tree!" Yuffie said from within the dressing booth.

"Let me see" Tifa called from the other side of the wall. Yuffie emerged with the red top and green bottom, looking very much like some sort of Christmas ornament. "Hmm, the top is nice, but maybe we should try a different color skirt" Tifa said with a hand on her chin.

"How about that one?" Yuffie pointed to a white skirt with red polka dots that went down past the knee. Tifa grabbed it and held it up to Yuffie's waste.

"It looks great! We're _so_ buying this outfit. And who knew you had such nice boobs Yuffie!"

Yuffie blushed "um thanks?"

When the girls returned to the bar, carrying handfuls of shopping bags, they went straight upstairs to Yuffie's room. Yuffie dropped her bags on the floor and headed straight for her vanity mirror. Lying on the dresser was her morse code book, a layer of dust covered the top. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. She blinked, fighting them back.

"Tifa, will you do me a favor?" Yuffie asked as she stared in the mirror at her reflection.

"Sure. What is it?" Tifa looked strangely at Yuffie, who suddenly looked depressed again, much to her dismay. She'd tried to hard all day to keep Yuffie from getting sad, avoided talking about anything chocobo related and thought she had done a nice job, until now.

"Can you make me look pretty?" Yuffie raised a skinny hand to her face and touched her own cheek.

"Your already pretty Yuf's" Tifa came up behind Yuffie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Curls! I want em'!" the young ninja all but screamed with a sudden urge to feel pretty and wanted.

"Um ok. I can do curls. What about make-up? Red lipstick would look great with your new outfit" Tifa said lamely, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"My head is now the property of Tifa Lockheart. Do what you want with it" Yuffie said, sitting in a chair in front of the mirror.

'_Oh Yuffie' _Tifa thought '_Make-up and curls aren't gonna hide who you are' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How long have they been up there?" Cloud leaned in close to Cid as they heard Tifa curse for the third time.

"Almost three hours. Damn women!" Cid said

"Is Yuffie crying again?" Marlene asked coming up behind Vincent.

"Im not sure Marlene. I sure hope not" Cloud said, then turned to Cid and Vincent once again "Tifa said she was gonna take her shopping today, try to cheer her up"

"Well that'll do it. Shera always drags me around shoppin' when she's depressed" the gruff pilot spit a tooth pick in the trash and replaced it with a cigarette.

"Dammit!"

All three men jumped as Tifa let out another curse from upstairs, staring at the staircase with fear in their eyes.

"I wonder what's going on?"

"Stay out of it Strife. Trust me, you don't want to get involved" Cid patted Cloud on the back before taking a seat at the bar "...And while your minding your own business you can serve me a drink!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You have the most difficult hair Yuffie! It just doesn't want to curl. I don't know what we'd do if we didn't have hairs spray" Tifa said, spraying another toxic amount of hair spray onto Yuffie's now curly hair. "There! all done"

"Woo! Im hot!" Yuffie raised her hands to touch the curls adorning the top of her head, but Tifa slapped her hand away.

"Yes you are. Now im gonna go downstairs and get ready too" Tifa looked at her own reflection, hair in disarray from working so hard on Yuffie's. "Ugh, I look awful"

The men watched Tifa come down stairs with great curiosity in their eyes.

"Don't even ask" She said, waving a hand in their direction as she passed them by.

"Is Yuffie okay?" Marlene asked

"Im fine Marlene" Yuffie said appearing down the stairs as they had their backs turned.

"Wow you look beautiful" Marlene said with a dropped jaw. She wasn't the only one. None of the members of AVALANCHE had seen Yuffie in such feminine clothing before. It was a strange look on her, but definitely not a bad one.

Yuffie's bright red lipstick accented the red tube top and polka dots on her skirt. But the real sight was her hair. Yuffie had always worn it straight and down. It gave her a whole new look when it was curled and out of her face, pulled back with a red ribbon.

"So that's what you guys were up to" Cloud said with an approving smile on his face. "Very nice"

"Thanks!" Tifa called from her bedroom "Were doing gifts in thirty minutes and then im opening the bar!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cid and Reeve watched Yuffie down three shots of whiskey before Tifa had come out of her bedroom. Slack jawed and awed, Cid laughed out loud "Damn girl! When did you get so pro at this?" He all but yelled, taking a swig of his own drink.

"Ah Cid, there's a ton of things you don't know about me" She winked at him.

"Yeah, like who knew you looked so good in a top like that?!" He gawked, looking her up and down. She posed for him dramatically before both started laughing.

"I hardly think that's appropriate.." Vincent mumbled under his breath from his seat behind Reeve. No one even noticed he was there, even Yuffie, which made her feel more confident that she could get over him. Or maybe it was only the alcohol.

"What?! Im just saying she looks nice tonight. All dolled up. You don't think she looks nice Vincent?" Cid was going on his seventh drink and was beyond showing it.

"That's not the point. _Your_ married"

"Aw she knows im just joshin'! I love the Yuf's like a daughter" Cid slurred.

"Don't be such a kill-joy Vince. We're just playing around" Yuffie said, trying like hell to keep her nerves in check. It was the first time she had spoken to him since their big fight, and she knew she had done well with keeping their secret. "Besides, no offense Cid, but _your_ not my type"

"Describe him. Your type I mean" Reeve said to Yuffie.

"Well I've never really gone for the typical tall, dark and handsome-"She said, keeping her eyes off of Vincent, but very much referring to him.

"Well that leaves Vincent out then!" Reeve laughed

"Nah, Vinnie's not my type either.."

"...?" Vincent raised an eyebrow

"Aw what's the matter? Is wittle Vin Vin sad cuz he's not my type?" She mocked causing Reeve and Cid to burst into peels of laughter. Vincent got up and left. Yuffie watched him go with sadness in her eyes, though she tried to remain solid.

"Don't worry about it "Cid clapped her on the shoulder "He didn't even get you a birthday present"

Did he even have to remind her? She'd been thinking about it all night. Her neck was still sore from craning it in hopes of not crying in front of the others during the gift giving.

Vincent tried to keep his eyes off of Yuffie all night. Though after she came down stairs in the red top and skirt, he had a difficult time doing so. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Even lying naked in his arms with the moonlight shining off of her pale skin, she didn't look half as beautiful as she did tonight. And it tore his world apart.

During the games, in which he expected her to have a bad time, she was having the time of her life. And it surprised him. Even when she fell on her butt during a balance game, she merely stood up and started laughing. She looked _happy_. And it gave him mixed feelings.

He was sure that he was tainting her world by being with her. Corrupting her young mind. But it seemed that their time together had no effect on her at all, and he was confused by it.

Vincent was sure that he had Yuffie all figured out. But twice since the break up she surprised him by being strong and absolute. She surprised him when she stuck her hand out for a shake after he rejected her, and again when jez died and he thought she was forlorn from their split, but her sadness was merely from her bird's death. Wasn't she upset at all? Maybe he underestimated her. Maybe she was able to hold to the deal after all?

Vincent tore his gaze from the wine glass in front of him when his ears heard Yuffie's laughter. He looked up and was mortified to see Roger standing beside her.

His hand reflexively reached for the gun at his hip, but he stayed.

'_What am I doing? Yuffie doesn't belong to me...she can be with whoever she wants'_ He thought, though the image of her with another man tore at the locks that held his demons imprisoned.

Just as he was about to stand he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent" it was Cloud "Got a moment?"

"Of course" Cloud pulled Vincent to a less crowded area of the bar, which block his view of Yuffie.

"I think tonight is the night. Do you think Yuffie would be mad if I did it on her birthday?"

Vincent was stretching his neck to get a better vantage point of Yuffie and the handsome Roger, but he was only able to see the tops of their heads leaving the bar counter "Im sorry, what are we talking about?" Vincent said, feeling a tad guilty.

"The ring. Im going to ask Tifa to marry me, remember?"

"Oh yes... Tonight would be fine, im sure she wont have a problem with it"

"Are you sure?"

"Do we know who that man is?" Vincent asked, not hearing Cloud's initial question.

"What man? Who?" Cloud looked around the bar to where Vincent was looking.

"The man with Yuffie" Vincent said, then bit his tongue.

"Oh yeah, he was here at Cid's party. Probably a friend of Reeve's. Don't worry Vince, we're all keeping an eye on her" Cloud winked at him "Look I know your worried about her. We all are, but it's her birthday. If she wants to have a good time with him, let her"

Vincent didn't know what to say. Cloud was right, in a way, but Vincent didn't know if he had the strength the sit there while Yuffie had sex with another man in the other room. He fought to control his anger, but he couldn't deny that Cloud was right.

"Congratulations Cloud. It's about time" was all he said before leaving a confused Cloud's side and walked away.

Yuffie was more than relieved when Roger showed up. He was just the kind of distraction she needed to get her mind off of Vincent. She greeted him with a hug and before she knew it she was on the dance floor, shaking her hips in ways she never thought possible.

"So how are your 'Relationship problems?'" Roger asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's funny you should ask" she said enthusiastically "All taken care of!" her mind couldn't stop the words spilling from her mouth. She'd hardly eaten in days, and the amount of alcohol she'd consumed for her weight size was already rendering her brainless. But she couldn't deny that it made her feel good. And that was all the more reason to drink more and more.

Fuzzy images of Vincent flashed through her head, pounding his hazy face into her skull.

"Ouch!" She stopped dancing, bringing her hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" Roger said, taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah, im fine. Keep dancing" She demanded. He did as was told and kept moving to the music.

Yuffie was confused. She usually got headaches the morning _after_ drinking, not _during_. She heard voices in her head.

-_'Oh Vincent! you're the best guy!'_

-'_Im sure there are better men than me out there' _

Yuffie spun around at the sound of Vincent's voice, but he was not there.

Why was she hearing his voice? The pain in her head began to throb. She covered her eyes with the heel of her hand, hoping to make the pain stop.

_-'It looks like you...beautiful'_

"Yuffie?"

-_'What do you dream of most?'_

"Are you okay?" Roger held true concern in his eyes "Maybe we should sit down" He grabbed her hand but she quickly pulled it away.

Vincent was silently watching Yuffie from the other side of the bar. Jealousy pumped through his veins, growing when it reached his heart. But he could only watch. For all his strength he couldn't tear his eyes away. His heart began to beat rapidly when Roger placed a hand on Yuffie's waste. And then he saw it; Yuffie pulled away and then collapsed on the floor.

"...!" He was by her side within seconds, but she had already come-to by the time he got there. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Whoa! That was weird" She said, as if nothing happened.

"Yuffie?" Vincent said, noticing for the first time that she was in his arms.

"Hi Vincent"

"Hi" He smiled down at her, feeling familiar stirring's in his chest.

"Um...I'll get Reeve" Roger said feeling awkward as he looked down at the two before walking away.

"Yuffie are you sick?" Vincent asked.

"No. No I don't think so"

"Yuffie, what happened?" Cloud said, leaning beside her. Vincent helped her sit up.

"You know what?" she said in a melancholy tone "I think I was just spinning too much. I just need to lay down" She looked Vincent in the eyes "Thank you"

He nodded, helping her up.

"Yuffie! Roger told me you fainted" Reeve said as he approached. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Im fine Reeve. Im gonna go lay in my bed for a while. I'll be down in a bit to finish my party, I promise" She smiled half-heartedly.

"I'll help you" Roger said, making Vincent cringed, and wish he had said it first.

Vincent watched Roger grab Yuffie by the hand and lead her upstairs. He sighed and decided to have a drink.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roger lifted Yuffie in his arms and laid her softly on the bed. His hand grazed her thigh, riding her skirt up further. She looked into his eyes, glad he was there in her embarrassing moment.

"Im sorry I ruined our dance"

"Its okay. You can make up for it right now" He said, leaning in close to her lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vincent threw back his fourth shot of tequila since Yuffie had gone upstairs with Roger. His leg shook nervously as he sat on the swivelling barstool. How long had they been up there? Ten minutes? Twenty? It could have been hours. Vincent didn't know. All he knew was that they were probably fucking. On the same bed that he and her had made love on just a few days before. Was she enjoying it? Was she screaming Roger's name the way she had screamed his?

"Hey Vincent. What's wrong with you? You look pale" Cid said, not looking so good himself

"Im fine" Vincent barked, not even trying to hold back his anger.

"Hey did you see Yuffie and that guy? Looks like she's not gonna be sleeping alone tonight" Cid, he never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

But Vincent wasn't angry with him, instead he looked up to the second floor at Yuffie's bedroom door.

"She never _was_ sleeping alone" Vincent said softly.

"What?" Cid barely heard him.

Vincent's had a revelation. He _could_ stop it. He could if he wanted to. If it was something that he _really_ wanted.

Did he want Yuffie? Would he be able to forgive himself and in turn give himself to her fully? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was that he couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

Vincent's brain was in a torrential downpour of bad thoughts as he ran past several of his friends on the way to the staircase. Horrible images flashed through his brain of Yuffie in the sweaty arms of Roger and other such devices.

He prayed that he wasn't too late.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wait" Yuffie said, pushing Roger away from her face." I can't do this, im sorry"

Roger sighed "I guessed as much. It was him wasn't it?"

"I really am sorry"

"Yeah, it was pretty awkward. I mean here I was trying to put the moves on you while your supposedly _solved_ relationship problem was watching us from across the room"

"Don't be mad Roger. I didn't know he was watching" Yuffie sat on the edge of the bed, her skin still burning where Vincent had touched her. "How did you know it was him?"

"By the way you looked at him" Roger said non-chalantly, looking at the items on Yuffie's vanity mirror and dresser.

" I guess it's not as _solved_ as I thought"

"Its not your fault. But what are you gonna do about it?" He looked at her seriously, hands in his pockets.

"Im not sure there is anything I _can_ do" She said feeling helpless

"There is _always_ something you can do. Do what feels right"

"So your saying I should go out there and tell him how I feel?"

"Yeah...In so many words"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vincent approached Yuffie's bedroom door, noticing that the lights were still on. A good sign.

His hand raised to knock, but he stilled it.

"What am I doing?" He said "She'll never have me. Not after what I put her through"

"You never know if you don't try" Was the response from the other side of the door. Yuffie was using morse code.

Vincent's hand reflexively rose to the wooded door, where he began tapping "But im afraid"

"You told me once that you weren't afraid of me. What changed?" she knocked

"Nothing. That was what worried me. You weren't even sad afterwards. It hurt me" He was being completely honest.

"Hurt you?! Of course I was sad! Jez's death only topped it off and gave me a cover! My true pain was not being good enough for you"

"You were always good enough for me. It was I...who wasn't. I just needed to see that it doesn't matter who is good enough or not. Because I love you, and im sorry that I couldn't see past myself to understand that"

"...Im sorry I didn't get that last part. Could you repeat it?" Yuffie tapped.

Vincent laughed, full and long and it felt so good "I love you Yuffie"

Yuffie slowly opened the door. And as she did so Vincent's smiled left him. He expected her face to be happy or show some kind of joy from his statement. Maybe she didn't love him back?

"Yuffie..." he reached for her, but she put her hands up in protest.

"I want you to say it Vincent. Out loud" She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Yuffie I lo-"

"Not to me. To everyone. _In front_ of everyone. If you really mean it, then you wont mind showing me in the company of all our friends" She was serious, and he could see it on her face. Vincent looked behind her. There was Roger, looking uncomfortable but smiling nevertheless.

"Come on" Vincent said with a smile, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the stairs.

"Cloud look! Vincent and Yuffie are holding hands!" Tifa said, jabbing Cloud in the ribs with her strong fingers.

"What the hell?"

Vincent lead Yuffie to the center of the bar. Tifa practically jumped over the counter to push stop on the cd player, as her curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Thank you Tifa" Vincent said and was rewarded with an awkward smile from the bust-y brunette.

"Your welcome?" she said confusedly "Wha- What's going on?" she nodded toward them.

"I have something...I want...to say" Vincent choked out, then took a deep breath. Yuffie looked skeptical, she knew he wasn't gonna do it. "I-"

"Vincent?" Yuffie said "You don't have to do this. Im sorry I pushed you into it" She started to walk away.

"Yuffie wait..." He reached for her hand and held it firmly. The guests and friends at the bar looked at the scene with confusion, not breathing for fear of missing something. Vincent reached inside his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet with sapphire jewels embedded in it's band. He undid the latch and reattached it around her slender wrist.

"Oh. Holy. Crap." Tifa managed to croak out "That's the love bracelet Cloud" Tifa whispered harshly, jabbing Cloud in the ribs in her excitement "Vincent bought Yuffie the love bracelet!"

"Shhhhhh" Cloud and the others all said in unison.

Yuffie couldn't believe her eyes. She had forgotten about the bracelet that she coveted so much, and now it was on her wrist. Tears began to form in her eyes. Vincent really_ did_ love her.

"Happy birthday" Vincent said, reaching down to kiss her hard on the mouth.

Yuffie's natural response was to reach around and grab the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, and she did just that.

There was no applause like in the movies. In fact, when the two finally _did_ stop to breathe, the bar was deafly quiet. Except for Tifa.

"Well when did _this_ happen?!" She said, placing a hand on her hip"How could we not have known?" She looked to Cloud who only shrugged as the shock had not yet left him.

Yuffie walked over to Tifa "Im sorry I didn't tell you. It...It was complicated"

"It's fine.." Tifa said, crossing her arms and turning around "Im just not gonna invite you to my wedding"

"Wedding?" Yuffie looked to Cloud who blushed a certain shade of pink that looked strangely good on him "No way!"

Tifa turned around, showing Yuffie her new wedding band "I can't believe I missed out on Spikey proposing!" Yuffie pouted.

"It's okay" Cloud said "Cid got it all on film"

"Um, I wouldn't count on that" Reeve pointed to a passed out Cid, who was using the video camera as a pillow.

_Well...__**I**__ thought it was romantic. Tell me what __**you**__ thought. Reviews, as always, are received with open arms. So I expect to see as many as I got hits! Thanks for reading, last chap will be up soon! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Here it is. Last chapter for Unrequited. Thank you all so much for reading. All of your reviews have made it worth the while. But it's not over for me! Nope! I still have to finish 'Protection' and I have more Yuffentine's on the way. Feel free to head on over and check them out, no pressure lol. _

**Unrequited****- A feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded. **

For the second time in the month of September, Yuffie woke with a strange feeling. Only this time it was a feeling that made her heart skip a beat and rush past the finish line in a state of utter happiness, instead of the usual 'strange feeling' that made her heart look around in confusion and wonder how in the world it got there. No, Yuffie was almost accustomed to the experience of waking up dissatisfied and trodden in her life choices. Today, though, was quite a different experience. On this particular morning she had slept in past seven in the morning, and didn't feel the hurry of racing back to her room to hide her love affair with Vincent Valentine. It was a good feeling indeed. If 'good' could even define what she was feeling at the moment.

Yuffie sighed, feeling lucky to be beside him, lucky that they no longer had to hide. No longer had to mask the love she felt for her long time friend and, more recently, secret lover. Subconsciously her hand went to rest on his arm, feeling the warmth of his skin under hers.

Yuffie knew that she loved Vincent. It was just something she felt, but couldn't quite put into words. Hearing him say them to her had been more than shocking, and left her feeling guilty that she hadn't said them back.

Even though she longed to say the words for quite some time now, they still felt foreign to her tongue. The only other person she had graced with those words was her mother, and that had been years ago.

Yuffie stared at the ceiling as she laid next to Vincent.

Turning her large eyes toward him, she tested the words from her tongue, feeling awkward even as they left her mouth.

"I love you" she said, softly into the lifeless room. It sounded strange directed at Vincent, her friend and comrade, and yet a warmth welled inside her and she knew it was right. Thought, to her horror, Vincent turned over and faced her in the new morning light.

"I love you too" He smirked. Yuffie almost slapped herself, burning every shade of red permanently to her cheeks.

"I didn't think you were awake" She whispered, turning away from him in embarrassment.

"Is that why you said it?"

"..."

"Well im glad you did" Vincent said, pulling Yuffie flush with his body. The action, seeming peculiar at first, came as second instinct to him, as he recalled his latest epiphany, and the events that took place the previous night.

"Im almost afraid to go downstairs" She frowned, but smiled on the inside. Though the idea of telling her friends about her newfound love for Vincent was something that she dreamt of for weeks, it was something new, and therefore, frightening.

"You don't have to be afraid" Vincent assured her in his voice, calm and deep, and rumbling like a thunderstorm that somehow lulls you to sleep "I have already taken the first step in educating them of our relationship. The ice is broken, and if you somehow fall through...I will save you" His face portrayed nothing of what his words had expressed, though his eyes told her that he meant every word. She stifled a smile at first, almost afraid to trust him in the company of their friends, though his eyes told a story of trust and the first shaky steps onto the frozen lake of hope and newfound love "I regret to say that I know how hard this past month has been on you, but for _me_..." he sighed "...It's been the happiest of my lengthened life..." Though it pained him to be so openly honest, as it just wasn't what he was accustomed to, it felt refreshing to be so open with another human being, and share the thoughts that he had blatantly hidden for so long.

Vincent wasn't the kind of man to be changed over night. But when you've overcome such a dramatic transformation of the heart when trying so vehemently to hide it, expressing your feelings in alteration of it was as easy as learning to speak.

"Your right..." She said, in a stern voice that was somehow stuck in her throat from her long weeks of trifles with Vincent "...they _were_ hard on me. I tried so hard to ignore what my heart was telling me. Im not used to that. Im sorry that I broke our deal...I didn't mean to fall for you. It just...sort of...happened"

Vincent grabbed her face and directed it towards him as he spoke "If you apologize then I must as well. For I broke our deal just as much as you did"

Yuffie was quiet for a long time after Vincent had spoken. Her eyes directed toward the ceiling as silence loomed over them both. The morning light crept in slowly as the two laid beside one another in complete silence, merely enjoying each other's company without the constraints of a secret affair.

After several moments Yuffie spoke, turning towards the man beside her.

"Vincent can I ask you something?" she propped her head up on one elbow and stared at Vincent with an innocently curious expression.

"You may" He inclined his head towards her, facing her in the same manner.

"Why is love so hard?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at Yuffie's question, surprised by such a simple sounding question that he could not answer simply. How could he explain to her that love was _always_ hard and ever_ harder_ to explain.

"Nothing that is worth fighting for ever comes easily Yuffie" It was a simple phrase, no doubt one that had been exploited since he had last used it. But it satisfied the young ninja as she smiled and laid back down.

"What made you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"About me?" She said softly "Why did you come back to me? Not that im complaining, I was just wondering beca-"

"-'Even when it seems totally wrong, there is something right in it when two people can make each other happy'" he said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly "A very wise young Ninja told me that. And im sorry that it took this long for those words of wisdom to sink in, but they finally did"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sound of running water alerted Yuffie that Vincent was taking his morning shower. Her plan was to wait until he was finished so that they could face the wrath of their friends together, though the smell of fresh bacon was quickly making her revise her plans. Though she was frightened, the promise of food to her shrunken stomach was quickly winning over any fear she might have of interrogations and embarrassing questions.

The smell that graced her senses as she stuck her nose into the hallway was tantalizing, and made her stomach growl with anger beyond hunger. Forgoing food for the better part of two weeks did numbers on her appetite. She was practically eating the tips of her fingers.

Yuffie's mouth was watering as her feet carried her down the stairs to the breakfast table. Through her trials and tribulations with Vincent, Yuffie had almost forgotten to eat, thus forgetting how wonderful it tasted and how much she _loved_ it.

Before she had even realized that she was downstairs, Yuffie was sitting at the table beside Barret, waiting to be served. Her hands almost shook as she held her bare plate up to Tifa, who turned and smiled happily at the young woman, before throwing some bacon and pancakes onto her plate.

The buxom martial artist hummed her own happy tune as she began sizzling more bacon.

"Morning Yuffie" Cloud said, still slightly pink from the night before. Yuffie smiled through a gorged mouth but said nothing, content to simply eat her food. She glanced across the table and noticed Cid who was, seemingly, asleep beside his plate. She almost snorted a giggle until he spoke in a voice much hoarser that usual.

"Shut yer damn mouth" he said, judging what she would say before she even said it. "My head feels like a damn airship landed on it"

"Im not gonna say anything..." Yuffie smiled before taking a sip of her juice "...I think Tifa has already given you an ear full for not recording Cloud's proposal" She laughed, and it felt as if it had been forever since she had last done so.

"That wasn't the only thing you missed" Marlene chimed as she climbed off her seat and handed her plate to Tifa. Suddenly Yuffie remembered that Cid was not awake for Vincent's announcement either, and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Oh yeh? What else did I miss?" he looked around to his friends, taking in their secretive smiles, and wondering what the hell else he'd slept through.

"Yuffie fainted" Marlene said.

"You what!?" Cid played the anger card, though there was an underlying hint of concern beneath the gruff question. Cid cared for Yuffie, and had seen, as they all did, the transformation that the young girl had gone through the past couple of weeks.

"Don't worry old man, I just got dizzy spinning on the dance floor. It's no big deal" She smiled lightly, rearranging the food on her plate.

"Well a lot of shit went down last night that im not happy about" The pilot frowned and looked to Yuffie "I said some shit to you last night that...well it just wasn't appropriate and im sorry"

"I forgive you" Vincent said, coming down the stairs behind Cid.

"Uh, heh heh...actually Vincent, I was talking to Yuffie" Cid laughed

"I know" Vincent smirked, walking to Yuffie and kissing her on the forehead before taking a seat beside her. Tifa also smiled knowingly and placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him.

"What the..!?" Cid practically fell off his chair "How long was I asleep?!"

**FIN**

_Sorry for the wait. I have a list of things that have been going on in my life that have gotten in the way of my writing. But I hope to get a move on my other projects soon. R&R. _

_Jake_


End file.
